Recorrência
by Blanxe
Summary: A dor preenchia o coração de Hoshi a cada novo amanhecer diante daquela realidade que se mostrava imutável. A mesma realidade parecia estar devorando aos poucos o que restara da alma de seu pai, tirando-o de si, sem que lhe desse uma chance de ajudá-lo.
1. Prólogo

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência.

Aviso: Essa fic faz parte dos arcos que se iniciaram em Reminiscência. Para entender essa fic, é necessário que leiam as anteriores em ordem para não ficarem perdidos.

* * *

Cem dias me fizeram mais velho  
Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio  
E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito…

(3 Doors Down — Here Without You)

oOo

Ele estava no escuro mais uma vez.

Novamente, enfurnado naquele quarto como se o dia não houvesse raiado, como se a vida ao redor dele tivesse sido transformada num fúnebre lamento. Era seu pai e a dor preenchia o coração do adolescente a cada novo amanhecer com aquela realidade que se mostrava imutável. A mesma realidade parecia estar devorando aos poucos o que restara da alma de Sasuke, o tirando de si sem que lhe desse uma chance de ajudá-lo.

Os ponteiros do relógio agiam contra o garoto, o tempo era seu inimigo e ele precisava de mais, muito mais do que simples minutos, horas, ou dias, para resolver aquele enigma. Mas seu pai não tinha tanto tempo, via a sua vida se esvaindo a cada mover dos ponteiros.

A cada raiar do sol, Sasuke Uchiha se esvaía.

Literalmente, ele não partiria desse mundo. Não, Sasuke Uchiha era muito teimoso até mesmo para entregar os pontos definitivamente. Ele havia feito uma promessa e continuava honrando-a, mas vivia como um fantoche inanimado, sem propósito, sem alegria, sem motivação.

Ainda assim, estava morrendo. A sua luz interior vinha se apagando desde que matara, pela segunda vez, a pessoa que mais amava. O filho temia um dia bater à porta do quarto do pai e não encontrá-lo mais, e tudo o que estaria a sua frente seria um estranho, uma carcaça vazia e sem conserto.

Nunca acreditou em baboseiras românticas como: morrer por um grande amor. Era jovem demais para isso, sequer sabia o que era realmente a grandiosidade de tal sentimento. Mas agora via com seus próprios olhos o poder de devastação que aquela coisa abstrata tinha. Talvez fosse até tocado por ela, acaso viesse a perder Sasuke – prova de que não era imune aos estragos acarretados pela intensidade do que sentia e do vínculo que mantinha com o pai.

Mas ainda era cedo demais para desistir.

Muito cedo.

Não era um Uchiha à toa. Sua determinação era maior do que qualquer destino maldito que houvesse sido lançando contra a sua família.

Poderia mudar tudo, se conseguisse chegar ao seu propósito. Mas, por enquanto, aquela era outra manhã e aquele ali era seu amado pai, e tudo o que Hoshi gostaria era de ser suficiente para que ele reagisse, que voltasse a ser o seu otousan de sempre.

Inspirou profundamente e, com um olhar determinado, adentrou o quarto daquela casa que não era a sua - localizada distante de Konoha – e sim, a casa de seus pais: uma propriedade que havia sido de seus avós e que, por conseguinte, pertencera aos Uchiha durante anos e anos.

Ainda estavam na Vila da Folha; ainda chovia do lado de fora fazendo um ruído metódico e, até mesmo, reconfortante no telhado. Ele não se identificava com aquela residência, não conhecia aquelas paredes, mas disseram-lhe que passara seu primeiro ano de vida sob aquele teto e que seus pais haviam sido, por algum tempo, muito felizes ali.

Aproximou-se e deitou de lado no colchão antigo na cama de casal, mantendo-se de frente para o pai e ficou olhando-o num misto de incerteza e pesar. Ele não estava dormindo e suas olheiras denunciavam o quanto o sono vinha lhe fazendo falta. Nunca vira os olhos do pai tão tristes, nunca o vira tão derrotado antes.

Tentava ter uma breve ideia do que seu otousan sentia, de como aquele quarto guardava a história dele, de como tudo o que perdera estava relacionado aquele santuário.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que não queria e não permitiria que seu pai se esvaísse naquele lugar, também. Não deixaria que ele seguisse os fantasmas que ali habitavam.

Hoshi viu os orbes negros, idênticos aos seus, se moverem como se admirassem seu rosto e suas feições, e, finalmente, escutou o mais velho comentar, com a voz embargada e os olhos pesados.

- Você se parece tanto com Itachi… O rosto, os cabelos, os olhos, o nariz, a boca… - fez uma pausa, tocando delicadamente a boca de Hoshi. Fazendo um leve e constante carinho com o polegar, observou, cativo, o leve estremecer do lábio inferior sob seu dígito, e prosseguiu: - Mas o sorriso… é dele. Igualzinho ao dele. Naruto sorria de um jeito meio travesso, meio inocente, como você sempre sorri.

Hoshi sentiu o peito se constringir e os olhos arderem, decidindo se encolher perto de Sasuke, antes que fosse tarde demais. O pai o acolheu, abraçando-o, sem estar realmente ciente das lágrimas que borravam a visão do garoto.

- Sinto muito, otousan. - Hoshi pronunciou-se incerto e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se impotente perante aquele sofrimento.

Sasuke acariciou os cabelos longos do garoto entre seus dedos e, nostálgico, continuou:

- Ele ficou feliz em vê-lo crescido, disse que parecia com meu irmão… Ele teria sido seu pai preferido se não tivesse… se eu não tivesse tirado-o de você…

Itachi…

Era sempre Itachi e Naruto.

- Eu não poderia amar nenhum outro mais do que amo o senhor, otousan. - Hoshi afirmou, acabando com ínfimo espaço que ainda separava seus corpos, envolvendo o mais velho com os braços e o apertando contra si.

- Eu tenho certeza que, se você tivesse a chance, o amaria mais do que qualquer um. - Sasuke fechou os olhos, respirando suavemente o cheiro dos cabelos longos e lisos do filho, e concluiu: - E eu não o condenaria por isso, pois essa é a exata maneira que me sinto em relação a ele, mesmo depois de… tanto tempo.

Hoshi apertou mais o pai e permaneceu calado apreciando a sensação morna do corpo maior, enquanto segurava as lágrimas. Não teria como argumentar com Sasuke naquele estado, não queria contrariá-lo num momento como aquele, mas a verdade era única:

Jamais poderia amar alguém tanto quanto amava seu otousan.

Ninguém era, nem nunca seria tão importante quanto Sasuke.

E era por ele que iria agir.

Era por aquela pessoa que cuidara de si e agora o tomava em seus braços - mesmo sendo ele a precisar mais de apoio -, que Hoshi estava a alguns passos de cometer algo inimaginável.

Algo que mudaria as suas vidas, quem sabe, para sempre.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Nem demorou pra Recorrência ser postada, não é?

Então...

A Karura Shinigami, mais uma vez, teve um trabalho danado pra criar um trailer pra Recorrência.

Quem quiser dar uma olhada, tem um link direto no meu profile ou é só acessar o link a seguir, lembrando que tem que retirar os espaços, ok?

www .youtube. com/ watch?v=bnJg8vhTu6A

* * *

Agradecimentos aos leitores que comentaram em Essência, principalmente, aos que não tive como responder por email...

Respostas dos reviews sem email do Epílogo de Essência:

Aline Cristina - Que bom que está gostando dos arcos e espero que goste de Recorrência também!

Nancy - Eu agradeço muitíssimo pelos elogios feitos no Epílogo de Essência, mas não era a minha intenção arrasar com os leitores... tee-hee... Sei que muita gente ficou triste, principalmente, pela morte do segundo - ou quem sabe primeiro - filho do Sasuke com o Naruto, mas era um fato que precisava acontecer, pelo menos, pro desenvolvimento do que imagino pro enredo de Recorrência e de Consequência... Se o Hoshi vai conseguir ajeitar as coisas, ainda não sei, mas tentar, pelo menos, ele vai... tee-hee

Mimi - Eu também curti a cena do Sasuke se estressando com o Hoshi... Acho que foi um bom ponto pra mostrar o quanto o Sasuke estava sobrecarregado com tudo o que ainda estava passando por causa da morte do Naruto... Agradeço os elogios e espero que goste desse novo arco da história.

Coisinha Uchiha - Realmente, não tem como o Sasuke saber sobre a gravidez do Naruto, mas pode deixar que o ciúme do Sasuke vai continuar, com certeza... Se você realmente quiser desenhar a cena que citou, tem o meu consentimento, sim...

* * *

Ah! Como prometi na Essência, estarei colocando mais uma vez o significado do título da história...

Recorrência  
_ sf_ (_lat recurrentia_)** 1** Ação de recorrer.** 2**_ Med_ Reaparecimento dos sintomas de uma moléstia, após sua remissão.** 3**_ Filos_ Volta sobre si mesmo; reação do efeito sobre a própria coisa. **4** Repetição continuada da mesma operação ou fenômeno, ou de um grupo de operações.

Recorrência foi um título sugerido pela Evil Kitsune e, com certeza, diz tudo sobre esse arco.

Espero que gostem dessa continuação!


	2. Capítulo 1

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência.

* * *

Estou aqui sem você, amor  
Mas você continua em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, amor  
E sonho com você o tempo todo  
Estou aqui sem você  
Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite só existe você e eu.

3 Doors Down — Here Without You

oOo

Itachi…

Era sempre Itachi e Naruto.

Anteriormente, quando o pai fizera a comparação entre sua aparência ser idêntica a de Itachi Uchiha e ter o sorriso de Naruto, a insegurança retornara com mais força dentro do coração de Hoshi. Naquele momento, nada comentou a respeito, pois não desejava perturbar ainda mais o pai, porém, dentro de si, a dúvida ainda o corroia.

Sabia que não deveria ser tão importante, que deveria ignorar a história contada por Orochimaru, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer.

Porém, se alcançasse seu intento, saberia a verdade.

Por enquanto, se ocupava em limpar a casa e colocá-la habitável novamente. Seu pai não dissera quando iriam embora e parecia que desde que retornara àquela residência, não tinha mais ânimo de deixar o lugar.

Para Hoshi era melhor que ficassem, pois poderia agilizar seus planos e procurar alguma assistência. Só não sabia ainda a assistência de quem.

Quem seria realmente confiável para compartilhar o segredo?

Sakura era legal, mas vira que era muito devotada à Hokage, além do mais, estava de luto também, como seu pai, por causa da morte do marido.

Gaara ainda estava na Vila, mas como Kazekage, será que se disporia a ajudar, sem denunciá-lo?

Não tinha intimidade com ninguém daquele lugar para compartilhar seu intento. Por isso, sentia-se preso e, internamente, desesperado.

Da cozinha, onde preparava um café da manhã para levar para o pai e o qual desconfiava que seria novamente ignorado, Hoshi escutou as batidas na porta da casa.

Deixando de lado imediatamente o que fazia, foi atender quem quer que estivesse ali e, em confusão, deparou-se com uma mulher.

Era uma desconhecida, realmente. Mas se recordava de tê-la visto no dia da homenagem, a qual trouxera o pai e ele até Konoha, e também, se lembrava dela do dia do enterro dos ninjas mortos por Kyuubi. Se não estava enganado, o marido dela fora um dos assassinados na missão de resgatá-lo. Ela estava acompanhada por uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e ambas tinham olhos bem esquisitos, na opinião de Hoshi.

— Olá, chibi.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Hoshi se elevou, desconfiado, e sem saber muito bem como reagir, apenas cumprimentou:

— Olá.

— Você não se lembra de mim, mas sou amiga de seus pais. Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga e essa é minha filha Kiseki.

Aquele nome não dizia nada para Hoshi, porém, não se incomodou com isso. Ela mesma salientara que não se lembraria dela.

— Acho que não veio numa boa hora, se o que quer é falar com meu otousan. — comentou, prevendo o motivo daquela visita, a seu ver, muito inoportuna.

Hoshi poderia ser gentil, poderia ser amável e ter uma personalidade afável, mas quando se tratava de Sasuke, qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que o perturbasse, fazia com que seu lado mais protetor e egoísta aflorasse.

— Pelo contrário, acho que essa é a melhor hora. — Ela insinuou, demonstrando no olhar que sabia exatamente pelo que Sasuke estava passando. — Me deixaria conversar com ele?

Hoshi olhou por mais uns segundos para a mulher desconhecida, ponderando. Se ela fosse tentar ajudar o pai a sair daquele estado depressivo, não teria nada a perder, sendo assim, abriu a passagem para que entrasse e ela lhe sorriu agradecida.

— Você realmente cresceu bastante. — ela comentou, reparando com carinho no adolescente. — E se parece muito…

— …com Itachi. — ele concluiu para ela, mostrando-se aborrecido.

Geralmente, não ficava aborrecido, mas ser o tempo todo comparado com o tio não estava fazendo bem para seu humor. No entanto, ela sorriu, parecendo divertir-se com a sua presunção.

— Eu ia dizer que se parece muito com seus pais.

Se Hoshi pudesse pelo menos ter certeza de quem um deles realmente era, aquela conversa seria menos frustrante.

— O otousan está no quarto, posso acompanhá-la até lá.

— Não há necessidade, eu sei o caminho.

_Sabe o caminho?_ — Hoshi indagou, desconfiado. Que tipo de mulher era aquela que sabia o caminho para o quarto de seu pai?

Observou-a subir os degraus de madeira até o andar superior e sumir no corredor que dava nos quartos, enquanto esqueceu-se completamente da presença da garota que acompanhava aquela mulher e só se deu conta que ela continuava ali, lhe encarando, quando falou consigo:

— Minha mãe contou que na época em que você nasceu, passou um tempo cuidando de você e da casa.

Hoshi piscou e voltou seu foco para a garota ali parada. Os mesmos olhos da mãe, aquela cor perolada esquisita, mas num geral, ela não era feia. Tinha os cabelos bem lisos e de um castanho amendoado que descia ao longo das costas exibindo algumas mechas finas trançadas que se destacavam entre os fios soltos. A pele era bem alva e o rosto fino. A estatura mais baixa lhe dava impressão de que ela poderia ser uns dois anos mais nova do que ele.

— Seu pai matou o meu. — ela lhe disse repentinamente.

— O quê? — questionou, pego de surpresa, sem compreender bem aquela afirmação.

Ela ergueu o rosto, mostrando altivez, e repetiu com detalhes:

— _Seu pai_, aquele que chamam de Naruto Uzumaki, matou o_ meu pai_.

Algo naquela acusação não soou muito bem para Hoshi. Talvez fosse o jeito petulante ou o ar arrogante que a garota transmitia. Foi tolerante, até porque se compadecia da perda dela, já que o pai havia mesmo sido assassinado há pouco tempo.

— Não foi o Naruto quem matou o seu pai, foi a raposa de nove caudas. — Hoshi explicou.

— Dá no mesmo. — ela deu de ombros. — Não tem vergonha de ser filho daquela criatura?

Uma veia pulsou no canto da testa de Hoshi.

Poderia não ter conhecido Naruto como deveria, mas, ainda assim, ele era seu pai e de certa forma, o incomodava ouvir um insulto como aquele.

Era também outra prova de que o mundo inteiro sabia de quem fora gerado, menos ele. Porém, tinha que levar em consideração que Konoha fora o local onde Naruto e Sasuke viveram. Seria difícil que as pessoas do lugar desconhecessem sobre seu nascimento. O jeito como a garota lhe dizia aquilo — com um semi-asco embutido naquele rosto altivo — era exatamente um dos motivos que seu otousan julgou necessário esconder a verdade de si.

Sasuke não queria que sofresse com certo tipo de discriminação.

— Olha, eu não to te entendendo. Eu nem te conheço e você vem cheia de…

— Se não o tivessem matado antes, eu mesma o mataria. — ela o interrompeu, não lhe dando chance de dizer nada.

Hoshi estava pensando seriamente em dar as costas para aquela garota e voltar ao que estava fazendo antes da visita daquela gente estranha. Afinal, a outra adolescente nitidamente não se mostrava disposta a ter um dialogo decente consigo.

Porém, a meio movimento de fazer exatamente o que pensava, Hoshi parou. O semblante contrariado se transformou, ficando rapidamente focado enquanto a ideia surgia em sua mente como a coisa mais absurda que já havia cogitado, até então.

Kiseki mostrava sua revolta e ressentimento pela morte do pai de um jeito tão aberto e intenso. Seria muita pretensão pensar que ela faria tudo para tê-lo de volta? Seria presumir demais que aquela garota presunçosa fosse a peça que faltava em seus planos?

Levando em consideração a ameaça feita por ela, a pequena loucura surgiu na mente do garoto. Ele reparou na bandana pendurada no pescoço alvo da garota e só para ter certeza, questionou:

— Oi, espirro de sebo, você é uma ninja?

A garota elevou uma das sobrancelhas finas e, ignorando a forma como fora chamada, respondeu com evidente orgulho de si mesma:

— Sou uma das melhores que se formou na academia, afinal, sou uma Hyuuga.

Internamente, Hoshi fez uma careta de desdém, porém, a ideia maluca já ganhava proporções irreversíveis. Estaria sendo precipitado? Não sabia. Estaria metendo os pés pelas mãos? Só arriscando para ter certeza. Afinal, não havia ninguém mesmo que pudesse dizer, com confiança, que o ajudaria acaso contasse seus planos e, infelizmente, nascera com aquele impulso e impaciência.

Impulso e impaciência que hoje em dia sabia ter sido herdado de Naruto.

Confiante de que aquela garota poderia ser a ponte que precisava para chegar até seu objetivo, Hoshi a fitou com um sorriso de canto e afirmou:

— Então, você pode me ajudar.

oOo

Ela o encontrou exatamente onde Hoshi havia indicado: no quarto principal do casarão. Por mais que sua tristeza pela morte de Neji a consumisse, sua solidariedade para com Sasuke sobrepujava a dor da perda, principalmente porque não havia como comparar o quanto o Uchiha estaria sofrendo.

Hinata sentia a perda do marido, o assassinato, mas Sasuke sentia o remorso e a culpa, misturados com a repetição de um episódio que enfrentara há quinze anos. Ela não estivera presente quando Naruto morrera para salvar a Vila do ataque de Madara; também não presenciara o retorno do hospedeiro de Kyuubi e sua segunda morte. Todavia, era capaz de medir o tamanho do peso que Sasuke carregava sobre os ombros e não o desmereceria por isso.

O homem estava recostado no espelho da cama, olhando para a janela como se houvesse algo que o entediava ali. Sua expressão era a mais impassível existente. Constringia o coração de Hinata ver alguém tão forte quanto Sasuke daquele jeito.

— Sasuke-kun? — chamou, antes de adentrar o aposento.

Ele desviou o olhar da janela e os olhos negros se encontraram com os perolados. Reparou na mulher que nos dias atuais usava um corte de cabelo menos longo, onde os fios azulados pendiam retos sobre os ombros delicados; se deparando também com a maturidade e segurança que a Hyuuga adquirira através dos anos.

Embora houvesse a frieza e indiferença peculiar de sempre, as esferas ônix pareciam, ainda, perdidas.

— O que você quer, Hinata? — ele a questionou, monotonamente.

Ela se aproximou, então, adentrando o quarto de casal e falando enquanto caminhava:

— Você cuidou muito bem do chibi.

— Veio aqui pra fazer comentários idiotas? – retorquiu, asperamente.

— Desculpe. — Hinata pediu, se retraindo um pouco, mas não desistindo. — Eu só queria que lembrasse que ele ainda precisa de você e que, talvez, não devesse permanecer. A casa, tudo aqui… é doloroso, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke desviou os olhos para a janela novamente, fixando-os na chuva que continuava a cair do lado de fora. Perdido em sua própria angústia, acabou confessando usando de um timbre mais baixo do que o normal:

— Eu só quero me sentir mais perto dele… E eu estive tão perto, tão perto…

Hinata fitou-o em simpatia. Era mesmo como estar vivenciando o pesadelo pela segunda vez.

— Não houve escolha, Sasuke-kun. Mas nós temos que continuar pelos nossos filhos. Naruto-kun se zangaria se o visse assim; ele queria que você fosse…

— Mas ele está morto. — o moreno disse estreitando os olhos na direção dela. — Não importa se eu estou feliz ou não, porque ele não pode sentir ou repreender mais nada.

Hinata não queria aceitar que via aquele homem se entregando a tristeza daquela maneira. Mas, tão pleno quanto o dia, estava à entrega de Sasuke ao sofrimento. Não era à toa que Hoshi aparentava transtorno e resguardo.

— Erga a cabeça…

— Erguer a cabeça? — o Uchiha sibilou. — Você não pode sequer imaginar o que é carregar o sangue dele nas mãos. Eu falhei há quinze anos, e eu o matei de novo. Sabe o que é atravessar o peito da pessoa que você mais ama, com a sua própria mão, Hinata? Não, você não sabe! Então, não venha aqui pregar palavras bonitas e querer que eu levante a cabeça quando o que me consome é justamente o contrário!

Hinata deu um passo para trás, realmente afetada pelo tamanho do desespero que se evidenciava nos olhos escuros do Uchiha. Não havia como remediar o que enxergava ali, muito menos como suavizar o estrago feito por uma única ação.

Ela soube assim que qualquer tentativa de tirá-lo da beira daquele precipício seria inútil, pois, se estivesse no lugar dele, provavelmente pensaria e sentiria o mesmo.

oOo

Estava arriscando contar sobre seus planos e a respeito do que escondera no sótão do casarão.

Hoshi entrou no local e em meio à quinquilharia antiga que ainda não fizera questão de investigar, buscou aquilo que havia camuflado dentro de uma arca antiga que estava repleta de coisas. Os olhos pálidos da garota fitavam o outro adolescente com desconfiança, esperando que ele revelasse o motivo de tê-la trazido até ali.

Quando ele estendeu o pergaminho no chão, olhando para os caracteres contidos neles, a Hyuuga se aproximou curiosa. Ela ajoelhou-se diante da extensão de papel, assim como Hoshi, e analisou tudo o que continha ali, com os olhos perolados compenetrados e o semblante muito sério.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — ela questionou, sem desgrudar os orbes claros do papel.

— No esconderijo do Orochimaru, antes da galera de Konoha fazer a limpa. — o garoto contou, torcendo internamente para que o pergaminho deixasse a garota tão interessada quanto ele próprio. — Com isso eu posso ajeitar as coisas.

— Jutsus proibidos não têm esse nome à toa. — a garota disse, olhando-o de soslaio, num tom de censura. — É um crime que se descoberto, o responsável recebe uma punição severa.

Hoshi ficou tenso por um momento. Teria se enganado com a garota e se precipitado em acreditar que ela seria uma boa comparsa? Agora era tarde demais. Se ela não compartilhasse de seu ideal, teria que convencê-la, de qualquer jeito.

— E quem vai descobrir? — indagou, em tom de desafio. — Temos uma chance única nas mãos, mas se quiser medrar, tudo bem. Pensei que fosse mais corajosa já que estufa tanto o peito quando fala o nome do seu clã.

A Hyuuga o observou com os olhos estreitados de quem não gostara de ser subestimada, até que olhou novamente para o pergaminho e cedeu:

— Podemos fazer isso.

Primeiramente, um sorriso adornou os lábios de Hoshi, contente por ter convencido a morena a ajudá-lo, mas, no instante seguinte, o mesmo se fechou ao perceber como ela se incluíra na equação.

— Ei! "Podemos" não! — apontou enfaticamente para o pergaminho e esclareceu: — Eu só quero saber como faço pra conseguir ativar essa droga.

— Eu vou com você. — Ela afirmou, sentando-se no chão de pernas cruzadas, de frente para ele, fechando os braços sobre o peito.

— Não mesmo. — Hoshi balançou a cabeça negativamente, achando a atitude da garota um tanto infantil. — Não quero ninguém pendurado em mim.

Hoshi assustou-se e arregalou os olhos quando a mão delicada da garota fechou-se na gola de seu colete branco e o puxou para frente, deparando-se com os aborrecidos orbes foscos da Hyuuga

— Olha aqui, Uchiha, você é um idiota que não sabe lutar, não tem poder algum além do seu sharingan que, pelo que fiquei sabendo, também não serve pra nada porque você não sabe como usar. Você não conhece droga nenhuma de quem foi Naruto, nem como tudo realmente aconteceu com detalhes. Acha mesmo que vai conseguir ser bem sucedido nessa missão, sem mim?

Era incrível como as fofocas corriam por aquela Vila — Hoshi pensou desolado.

— Se isso der certo, meu pai também será salvo. — ela continuou, incisiva. — Por isso, pra sua segurança e pelo sucesso dessa missão, eu vou também.

Hoshi ponderou por um instante.

O que ele tinha a perder?

Nada.

Realmente, nada.

Respirou fundo e decidiu:

— Tudo bem, mas se você me atrapalhar, vai se ver comigo.

— Se _você_ estragar tudo, sou _eu_ quem vai acabar com a sua raça. — ela finalizou, empurrando-o e soltando sua roupa, fazendo com que caísse sentado.

Ela era bem violentinha para uma garota…

Hoshi suspirou, vencido, pensando se talvez não teria sido melhor arriscar contar sobre o pergaminho para o Kazekage. Porém, o que estava feito, estava feito, e tudo o que poderia esperar era que conseguisse fazer o pai feliz ao final de tudo aquilo.

oOo

Precisariam se preparar antes.

Kiseki sugeriu que conseguissem o máximo de informações sobre a época em que tudo havia ocorrido, principalmente datas. Ela queria estar preparada para o que poderiam enfrentar e, internamente, Hoshi esperava que ela estivesse realmente preparada.

Estariam entrando em mundo ao qual não estavam acostumados, em meio a uma guerra que jamais haviam enfrentado. Combinaram que seria com o raiar do dia que se encontrariam para dar início ao plano que traçara. Hoshi dormira com o pai na cama de casal, novamente, acordando e vendo que o mais velho continuava com os olhos abertos, denunciando que passara a noite sem dormir, mais uma vez.

Hoshi suspirou; em seguida, levantou-se, indo metodicamente fazer algo que deixaria o pai chateado. Infelizmente era isso ou, ver Sasuke entrando em colapso.

Quando retornou para o quarto, trazia nas mãos uma bandeja, contendo uma porcelana branca com chá.

— Otousan… — chamou, vendo o pai voltar-se para si e fitar com desgosto a bandeja que trazia.

— Eu não quero chá. — Sasuke negou, fazendo Hoshi rodar os olhos já cansado de escutar a mesma negativa.

— Só essa xícara. — o adolescente negociou, oferecendo o conteúdo da bandeja para o pai. — Eu quero conversar com o senhor.

Sasuke aprumou-se na cama e realmente se esforçou para atender ao pedido do filho. Pegou a xícara, desviando da dor que era olhar para o sorriso de Hoshi.

— Conversar sobre o quê? — o Uchiha mais velho indagou, fitando o líquido âmbar dentro da xícara que esperava para ser sorvido.

— Otousan… — Hoshi parou por um momento para pensar como abordaria o assunto sem parecer forçado demais, mas achava que qualquer tipo de abordagem seria um pouco estranha. — Você pode me contar como o senhor e o Naruto… humm… se apaixonaram?

Sasuke voltou a fitar o garoto. Diferente do que Hoshi havia pensado, Sasuke não desconfiou da pergunta, a princípio. Levou em consideração todos os eventos recentes e seu atual estado de desmotivação, acreditando que a curiosidade do filho provinha disso.

— Não tem um momento preciso para isso… — respondeu, sucinto. — Apenas aconteceu.

Porém, para Hoshi não era suficiente. Ele precisava de detalhes, alguns pelo menos para poder formar seu cronograma.

— Mas…

— Não tem. — Sasuke o cortou, incisivo, porém, acabou confessando: — Acho que… desde que éramos crianças. Não tem como contabilizar o tempo.

Hoshi ficou quieto, observando com ansiedade o pai finalmente provar do chá e, pelo menos, um ponto positivo viria daquela conversa que iniciara com Sasuke: ele finalmente iria descansar.

— Poderia me contar um pouco mais de como vocês ficaram juntos? — Hoshi coçou a nuca e riu, um pouco sem graça por estar aparentando ser um garotinho querendo se meter no passado do pai, mas justificou-se: — Olha, o ofídio me disse um monte de besteiras, e eu só queria saber a história real.

Sasuke o olhou por um instante e Hoshi quase podia ler o que o mais velho pensava: se você sabe que eram besteiras, porque está me perguntando?

Sim, fora uma coisa idiota de se dizer, mas não demorou muito para que o pai finalmente começasse a falar, como se relevasse a sua estupidez.

— Quando eu tinha uns treze anos, abandonei a Vila para conseguir me tornar mais forte. Eu queria destruir Itachi, pois pensava que ele era o responsável pelo extermínio de nosso clã… Três anos depois, achei que estava forte o suficiente, destruí Orochimaru, ou pelo menos pensei que havia destruído e parti para cumprir minha meta.

— Foi procurar por Itachi? — o garoto rapidamente raciocinou, ganhando um olhar curioso do pai.

— Isso — ele confirmou. — Pouco antes de realmente ter meu embate com meu irmão, encontrei Naruto e…

Os olhos de Hoshi se arregalaram, prevendo o que viria a seguir e rapidamente fez uma expressão desgostosa, pedindo:

— Tá, velho, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos.

Sasuke, indiferente, tomou mais um gole do chá e em seguida continuou contando:

— Itachi e eu lutamos, venci e descobri através de Madara que o extermínio do nosso clã não havia sido culpa do meu irmão, então, voltei meu ódio para Konoha.

— Ia se vingar da Vila?

— Pretendia. — disse, sem demonstrar remorso algum.

Hoshi percebeu, principalmente devido ao olhar de rancor que o pai expressava que ele realmente não sentia arrependimento nesse sentido. As palavras de Orochimaru, acusando-o de não conhecer o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha, voltaram a zombar de si em sua mente, mas sem vacilar, afastou a dúvida e questionou:

— E o que aconteceu?

Sasuke respirou fundo e, finalmente um pequeno sorriso surgiu, iluminando o rosto dele.

— Naruto aconteceu… Ele nunca desistiu de me trazer de volta para Konoha. — disse quase que ternamente. — Nós lutamos e ele me venceu. Foi quando eu descobri você. Não imagina o susto que levei… e se não fosse por Itachi, a mensagem que ele deixou no subconsciente de Naruto…

Imediatamente, Hoshi tomou uma postura mais tensa e instantaneamente aquela desconfiança pairou em sua mente.

— Mas como ele deixou uma mensagem no subconsciente de Naruto, otousan?

— Eu não sei. — Sasuke parou para pensar em tal fato e, vendo claramente como a mente do filho trabalhava, fez questão de garantir, ao mesmo tempo em que devolvia a xícara para o mais novo. — Hoshi, não existe essa possibilidade de Itachi ser seu pai. Orochimaru estava blefando.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? — ele insistiu, sem conseguir se impedir.

— Esqueça isso. — Sasuke ordenou, rispidamente. — Você é meu. Meu filho e de mais ninguém.

Embora a afirmação do pai lhe trouxesse alento, Hoshi era incapaz de se livrar daquela sensação de que algo não se encaixava. Afinal, se Sasuke passara tanto tempo longe de Naruto, como poderia afirmar que…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando o quarto e retornando a cozinha, onde lavou e guardou a porcelana. Tentou se concentrar nas informações que Sasuke havia lhe passado na pequena conversa que haviam tido.

Seria impossível conseguir datas precisas, mas já sabia a data da morte de Naruto — a mesma da homenagem que trouxera seu otousan e ele até Konoha — e quando mais ou menos o loiro se tornara amante do pai… logo depois do assassinato de Itachi.

Praticamente dezesseis anos atrás, contando com os meses de sua gestação.

oOo

Hoshi olhou da porta do quarto a cama onde o pai descansava em um sono pesado. Sentia-se mal por ter que trapacear, mas se não fosse assim, seu otousan acabaria ficando doente. O chá havia sido lhe dado por Sakura, depois de ter conversado com ela sobre o estado depressivo de Sasuke. Realmente, não havia sabor algum de sonífero, pois o mais velho tomara o líquido morno sem se queixar.

Era um verdadeiro alívio para Hoshi ver o pai dormindo.

Escutou as batidas na entrada da casa e soube que era a sua hora.

Respirando profundamente, adentrou o quarto e cobriu o pai com cuidado.

— Quando você acordar, não vai ter mais tristeza, otousan. — beijou a testa de Sasuke e sorriu. — Eu prometo.

Sem remorso, se afastou e apressou-se para atender a porta no andar inferior da casa. Ao fazê-lo, deparou-se com a já esperada presença de Kiseki que, para a sua surpresa, jogou uma mochila em seu peito — a qual segurou fazendo uma careta — e passou por si, sem pedir licença.

— E aí? Conseguiu alguma data a qual possamos nos apegar? — ela indagou, já subindo para o sótão.

Hoshi rodou os olhos, fechou a porta e adiantou-se em seguir a garota.

— Ele me contou algumas coisas e eu fiz umas contas. — elucidou, vendo que a Hyuuga carregava nas costas uma mochila como a que lhe cedera. — Acho que tenho uma estimativa boa de onde devemos chegar e… a quem procurar.

— Então, vamos. — a morena disse, subindo os degraus do sótão.

Ela esperou que ele lhe entregasse o rolo do pergaminho e logo que o teve nas mãos, desenrolou e estendeu na superfície de madeira do chão do sótão. Hoshi respirou fundo ao ver os caracteres e a forma com Kiseki os revisava.

— Sabe mesmo como fazer isso funcionar?

Ela o olhou com desdém e retorquiu:

— Eu preciso que você se concentre em Konoha de dezesseis anos atrás e não resista ao fluxo de chakra que vou absorver de você.

— Só isso? — Hoshi ainda parecia duvidoso.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas castanhas e rebateu:

— Até um idiota como você é capaz de fazer isso, não?

— Olha aqui, espirro de sebo, se continuar com essa pra cima de mim eu te deixo de fora. — Hoshi lhe apontou o dedo, começando a se irritar com a atitude da garota.

Ela estapeou a mão do outro adolescente para o lado e contrabalanceou:

— Vamos ficar discutindo ou fazer logo esse kinjutsu funcionar?

Hoshi suspirou, vencido, e acalmou seu gênio. A prioridade era aquele bendito kinjutsu.

— Eu realmente espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. — resmungou, se ajoelhando no chão.

Kiseki assentiu, ajoelhando-se de frente para Hoshi. Entre eles somente o pergaminho estendido.

— Quando eu terminar de invocar o kinjutsu, você só tem que cobrir as minhas mãos com as suas e focar no tempo: dezesseis anos no passado. Isso vai drenar muito chakra… E se você não estiver comigo, para que eu possa me apoiar no seu chakra, não vamos conseguir.

Hoshi assentiu, sem confessar a sua insegurança e nervosismo. Aquilo tinha que dar certo; e aquela garota realmente _tinha_ que saber o que estava fazendo, caso contrário…

Não queria pensar nas consequências se o jutsu proibido não funcionasse.

Viu Kiseki inserir outros caracteres ao pergaminho, seus nomes, estimativa do tempo regredido e alguns outros que ele não conseguiu entender muito bem para que serviam. Observou-a inspirar profundamente e iniciar a sequência de selos com as mãos. Rapidamente ela executou e, com determinação, espalmou a folha aberta do pergaminho nos locais certos e, imediatamente, Hoshi fez o mesmo, colocando as mãos por cima das dela.

A princípio nada ocorreu.

Hoshi engoliu em seco, sem saber o que esperar. Ele olhou para o rosto ainda concentrado de Kiseki, cujos olhos focavam-se nas mãos unidas, mas depois de alguns segundos…

Nada aconteceu.

— Não deu certo. — Hoshi atestou, apreensivo.

— Você não se concentrou.

— Eu me concentrei. — Hoshi contra-atacou, apertando as mãos da garota que estavam abaixo das suas.

Ela o olhou, irritadiça, e acusou:

— Não, se tivesse feito o que eu mandei, teria dado certo. Era só concentrar nos malditos dezesseis anos, Uchiha!

— Eu me concentrei na merda dos dezesseis anos! — explodiu o adolescente, frustrado com a visível falha na invocação do jutsu.

— Eu sabia que…

Ainda mantendo suas posições, uma luz intensa irradiou do papel, por baixo das mãos dos adolescentes e ambos arregalaram os olhos. A energia era quente, no limite do suportável, e fez com que ambos soubessem o que acontecia.

Em seguida, aquele branco ofuscou todo o cômodo, cegando a ambos.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Resposta dos Reviews sem Email:**

Inu - eu sei que prometi atualizar a The Sacred Line, mas, infelizmente a inspiração não está ajudando... Porém, estou me esforçando pra conseguir terminar pelo menos um capítulo, ok? Obrigada por se manifestar e cobrar a atualização

Coisinha Uchiha - Sim, postei bem rápido porque eu já tinha o prólogo escrito há muito tempo... Espero que tenha gostado do prólogo e desse primeiro capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertencem, mas Hoshi Uchiha e Kiseki Hyuuga são personagens originais criados por mim, logo, são somente meus.

* * *

Quando você está perdido e sem lugar algum para ir  
E o seu coração carrega um peso muito grande  
Não desista porque você não está sozinho  
Porque eu estou sempre aqui para te trazer para casa...

Ronan Keating — Bring You Home

oOo

Hoshi abriu os olhos, sentindo-se extremamente desorientado. Alguns minutos foram necessários para que se recordasse do que ocorrera e de o porquê se encontrava caído no chão do sótão da casa de seus pais, em Konoha.

Ergueu o corpo, ainda com a sensação de que poderia passar mais um dia inteiro deitado — dormindo de preferência —, entretanto, não podia.

Fitou Kiseki que ainda estava desacordada. Daria todos os méritos à ela se o bendito kinjutsu houvesse drenado suas energias e levado-os de volta.

O mais importante era confirmar.

Inclinou-se sobre a garota e a sacudiu com gentileza, demorando alguns segundos para obter uma resposta dela.

— Ei, Hyuuga. — chamou, vendo-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo com um jeito de poucos amigos. Hoshi se perguntou se em algum momento aquela garota ficava sem aquele vinco entre as sobrancelhas finas ou mostrava uma expressão menos retraída. Sem querer arriscar vocalizar seus pensamentos, ele somente questionou: — Está tudo bem?

Kiseki assentiu e soergueu-se do chão, sentando-se até sentir-se firme o bastante. Seus olhos percorreram o local avaliativamente, tomando nota da diferença e constatou:

— Nós conseguimos.

Hoshi franziu o cenho e, intrigado, quis saber:

— Como tem certeza?

Ela apoiou uma das mãos no chão e ficou de pé.

— Olhe ao seu redor. Nós voltamos. O kinjutsu funcionou.

Hoshi se levantou também, tomando cuidado em reparar no sótão e, finalmente, se deu conta que, além do pergaminho estendido no chão, não havia mais nada no local, somente poeira, teias de aranha e algumas fissuras no teto que permitiam que o sol nascente iluminasse o espaço.

Porém, resistia em acreditar que tinham conseguido, por isso, deixou o sótão rapidamente.

Kiseki, no mesmo ritmo, enrolou o pergaminho e o enfiou dentro da mochila, correndo atrás do outro adolescente.

Hoshi avaliou a casa que outrora vira bem cuidada pelos amigos de Naruto: existiam somente alguns móveis antigos com bolor, o cheiro de mofo que recendia no ar e as várias rachaduras espalhadas nas paredes. O quarto principal, onde vira seu pai pela última vez, estava vazio: sem mobília, sem Sasuke.

Ele sobressaltou-se ao sentir a mão de Kiseki em seu ombro.

— Temos que começar a agir. — ela lhe disse.

Hoshi respirou fundo e assentiu, frisando:

— Precisamos sondar a Vila para ter certeza do quanto realmente voltamos.

— Vista a roupa que está dentro da sua mochila, eu vou fazer o mesmo. — ela ordenou, já virando nos calcanhares para procurar outro cômodo onde pudesse se trocar.

Antes que ela pudesse adentrar um dos quartos, Hoshi pegou a roupa dentro da própria mochila, olhando-a com estranheza, e inquiriu:

— Um uniforme ANBU?

— Sim. — ela confirmou, parando no meio do corredor e virando-se para fitar o moreno. — Não esqueça a máscara. Podemos ser desconhecidos, mas eu ainda sou uma Hyuuga. — explicou, apontando para os próprios olhos e continuou: — E você, pelo que diziam, é a cópia escarrada de um nukenin. Não podemos lidar com isso.

— Ei, até que você é mesmo inteligente. — Hoshi reparou, exibindo um sorriso que morreu no instante que a garota retorquiu.

— Eu sei. E você é um lerdo. — resumindo seus passos, Kiseki entrou no quarto. — Anda logo!

Hoshi, com um bico contrariado nos lábios, se assustou quando a porta bateu, causando um estrondo ecoante na casa vazia. Kiseki continuava sendo o ser mais pedante que já conhecera. Até Orochimaru tinha sido menos irritante que ela. Tentou ser gentil, fazer um elogio e o que recebia em troca?

Insulto!

Balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo e foi se trocar no quarto principal. Guardou a roupa que vestia na mochila, trajando no lugar o uniforme do esquadrão ANBU.

Estava ansioso. Muito ansioso. Mal podia esperar para encontrar Naruto e resolver, definitivamente, aquela situação.

Deixaram o Distrito Uchiha — que mais parecia um bairro fantasma.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Konoha, tentavam não demonstrar, mas estavam tensos com tudo a sua volta. A Vila parecia a mesma, no entanto, diferente.

Pararam em uma venda, onde compraram algumas besteiras para comerem depois e, através de um calendário no local, confirmaram em que ano se encontravam.

Dezesseis anos, como pretendiam estar.

Ainda no caminho pelas ruas do comércio, Kiseki consultava um caderninho, enquanto caminhavam. Ela havia se preparado muito antes de embarcar naquela missão. Foram praticamente vários interrogatórios com sua mãe e os amigos que haviam vivido a adolescência nessa época, por isso, tinha bastante base para saber por onde seguir e o que esperar durante algum tempo.

— Segundo as minhas anotações, estamos perto da época em que Sasuke Uchiha assassinou o irmão.

— Não fale assim do meu pai! — Hoshi imediatamente rebateu. — Ele não é um assassino.

Kiseki fez uma careta de desdém misturada com impaciência, e contrariou:

— Caia na real. Seu pai é um assassino e foragido nessa época.

Hoshi ficou em silêncio, tendo que digerir aquela verdade. Porém, algo dentro de si continha a certeza de que o tempo estava ao seu favor para fazer o que bem entendesse.

— Não, meu pai não é um assassino e nem vai ser.

— Você não está insinuando…? — ela quis indagar, elevando uma sobrancelha.

— Estou. — ele afirmou seriamente.

Além de querer livrar o pai do fardo da morte do irmão mais velho, Hoshi também precisava de Itachi vivo. Queria aquele homem frente a frente para poder desvendar sua origem. Mas, primeiro, deveria encontrar Naruto.

De repente, ele avistou dois rostos conhecidos. Dois fantasmas se estivessem no presente e não no passado. Da mesma maneira que ele, Kiseki estancou, enquanto os dois jovens andavam pela rua, na direção contrária a eles.

Não era muito difícil reconhecer os rostos, mesmo estando mais jovens, principalmente, para a Hyuuga. Eles vinham na direção deles e envolvidos em sua conversa, sequer dedicaram segundos olhares aos dois ANBU que ficaram parados no meio do comércio.

— Eles estão saindo em grupos? — escutaram o rapaz de roupa verde e cabelos negros muito lisos, indagar ao outro.

O moreno de longos cabelos castanhos assentiu e replicou:

— Designaram dois grupos para irem atrás de Itachi Uchiha. O time 7 e o time 8 que parecem que serão liderados por Yamato e Kakashi.

Os dois passaram por Kiseki e Hoshi, Lee bradando empolgado sobre querer ajudar e Neji o ignorando. O Uchiha olhou para a garota a seu lado querendo detectar alguma reação dela, afinal, acabavam de cruzar com ninguém menos que o pai que ela também estava determinada a mudar o destino. Só que graças à máscara e a postura rígida da companheira, Hoshi não identificou nada, ela parecia tão indiferente quanto uma porta.

Porém, quando Kiseki o encarou, soube no exato instante que não era momento para ficarem envolvidos pelas emoções.

Tinham que correr.

E foi isso mesmo que fizeram.

oOo

Não demoraram a chegar ao imenso portão da Vila. Kiseki fez sinal com a cabeça para que se mantivessem escondidos e Hoshi a seguiu até um ponto em que não seriam vistos. Mesmo de longe, eles viam facilmente os adolescentes que se reuniam juntamente com seus líderes na frente dos portões de Konoha.

A atenção de Kiseki pairou na mãe, mas sem deixar de escutar cada palavra do que os ninjas diziam e a forma que, vez por outra e timidamente, Hinata olhava na direção do rapaz de cabelos loiros.

— Que idiota… — ela murmurou, fazendo Hoshi ficar intrigado.

— Tá chamando quem de idiota?

— Minha mãe. — ela meneou a cabeça na direção e prosseguiu: — Nessa época, ela era apaixonada pelo seu pai.

Os olhos de Hoshi se arregalaram por trás da máscara e, pressentindo a confusão, Kiseki elucidou:

— Não o Sasuke, baka. — novamente meneando o rosto na direção, ela apontou: — Naruto. Minha mãe era apaixonada pelo jinchuuriki.

Hoshi piscou algumas vezes, reparando finalmente em como Hinata realmente olhava para o loiro. Seus olhos negros pararam na figura que o trouxera até ali: Naruto Uzumaki. Ele não parecia nada de extraordinário. Nada mesmo. Via que ele aparentava estar ansioso, inquieto, provavelmente entrar numa missão como aquela deixaria qualquer um assim. O adolescente jamais poderia saber que toda aquela ansiedade era devida ao desejo pulsante que Naruto nutria por encontrar Sasuke. Sentia também, dificuldade em assimilar que aquele garoto era seu pai. O único pai o qual tinha certeza e isso lhe trazia certa raiva.

Se não fosse filho de Sasuke, então, existia a imensa possibilidade de Naruto ter mentido. Afinal, seu otousan jamais diria com tanta veemência que era seu pai, se soubesse que não era.

Justamente por isso que Hoshi não entendia o fascínio que aquele garoto exercia nos amigos e principalmente em Sasuke. Talvez o estivesse julgando pela impressão ruim que tivera ao contato durante seu cárcere com Orochimaru, mas, estava longe de simpatizar verdadeiramente com Naruto.

No fundo, também havia algo mais; algo que Hoshi só sabia definir como um sentimento de traição, que a principio só vinha ligando ao fato de Naruto possivelmente ter ficado com Itachi.

Seu otousan estava enganado.

Como ele — Hoshi — poderia amar mais Naruto do que Sasuke?

— Vamos. — escutou Kiseki motivar, retirando-o de seus devaneios.

Os ninjas de Konoha se dividiram e, rapidamente, desapareceram em meio ao caminho de árvores.

Hoshi piscou, coçando em seguida a nuca e antes que a garota se afastasse, disse:

— Acho que temos um probleminha.

— Problema? — ela inquiriu receosa. — Que problema?

— Correr como eles correm. — riu acanhado. — Não sei fazer isso não.

Kiseki ficou parada, olhando-o em total silêncio por alguns segundos e repentinamente o quebrou:

— Imbecil.

— Ei, eu não sou ninja, falou? — ele imediatamente se defendeu. — Eu posso correr, mas rápido desse jeito e pulando de galho em galho não dá pra mim. Não levo jeito pra macaco.

— Ou você é mais afetado do que seus pais. — ela retorquiu maldosa e, antes que Hoshi pudesse rebater, avisou: — Vai ter que aprender. Porque se me atrasar muito, vou deixá-lo pra trás.

Hoshi suspirou, pensando no quanto sua vida era mais simples antes da chegada daquele maldito convite que levou seu otousan e ele de volta à Konoha.

oOo

Quem disse que pular de galho em galho uma tarefa fácil — como Kiseki alegara antes de começar a passar o básico sobre equilíbrio, impulso e velocidade — era um tremendo idiota. Hoshi já perdera a conta de quantas vezes quase escorregara e simplesmente quase fora de cara no chão. Sem contar que acompanhar a rapidez de Kiseki era extremamente cansativo e doloroso. Os músculos de suas pernas estavam lá, gritando em protesto, mas Hoshi não daria o gostinho para Hyuuga debochar ainda mais de si.

Provavelmente, ela o chamaria de sedentário ou coisa pior se acaso reclamasse de dores musculares. Por isso, forçava-se a acompanhar o ritmo de Kiseki, motivando-se também pelo afinco de resolver o que se propuseram quando usaram aquele kinjutsu.

Depois de várias horas, tropeços, instabilidades e iminentes tombos, ele ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo por conseguir correr daquela forma com total segurança, mesmo que seu corpo continuasse protestando. Kiseki permanecia na dianteira, mas ele não ficava muito atrás. Haviam perdido um tempo precioso com a introdução àquela forma de corrida e acreditava que a Hyuuga estava determinada a contornar esse contratempo a qualquer custo.

Seria hipocrisia criticá-la pela determinação, pois ele próprio queria tanto quanto ela dar um jeito de evitar a morte que afetaria a vida de seus pais. Se tivesse escolhido o caminho de ser um ninja como seu otousan, Hoshi pensou que com certeza seria mais eficiente na missão. Entretanto, gastar energia em treinos, lutar, viver em perigo, não eram coisas que almejava ou dava valor. Seu pai também nunca o motivara a seguir a vida de ninja, o que facilitou sua escolha de ser somente um estudioso.

Sentia como se aquela vida que levava tão tranquila e feliz ao lado de seu otousan fosse um sonho bem antigo e… como fazia falta sonhar com aqueles dias quando eram somente Sasuke e ele.

Se alterasse o passado e se salvasse Naruto da morte, tudo o que havia vivido mudaria também?

Todo o seu passado simplesmente sumiria?

Pela primeira pensava nessas possibilidades.

Não queria perder sua vida como a conhecia; não queria que se apagassem todos os momentos em que Sasuke estivera ao seu lado.

Isso seria injusto.

Talvez, se pudesse somente retirar Naruto dessa realidade e levá-lo para o presente, sua vida continuasse a mesma e nada se alteraria.

Teria que pensar muito bem nas decisões a serem tomadas, pois realmente não estava disposto a abrir mão do seu próprio passado.

Naquela corrida toda, seguindo o caminho que Kiseki ditava através de seu byakugan ativado — o qual usava para ver por aonde Naruto e os outros iam —, eles só pararam para comer e descansar.

Haviam colocado de lado as máscaras e, enquanto descansavam, Hoshi ficou inquieto. A Hyuuga era calada demais. Estava acostumado com seu pai, que era um homem sucinto, mas ele por menos que falasse, ainda mantinham um dialogo sempre. Era mais um monólogo porque ele — Hoshi — falava pelos dois, porém, Sasuke não era indiferente a si como aquela garota demonstrava ser.

Sendo sua natureza mais descontraída e infinitamente expansiva, tomou a iniciativa de criar uma comunicação além dos insultos que geralmente trocava com Kiseki. Lembrou-se do breve encontro que haviam tido com Neji Hyuuga em Konoha e decidiu que esse seria um bom começo.

— Seu pai tem a cara tão amarrada quanto a sua. — ele comentou, esperando que a companheira lhe olhasse feio e disparasse alguma resposta impertinente.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Kiseki somente assentiu e comentou, casualmente:

— Eu não me dava muito bem com o meu pai. Ele é… — ela se corrigiu e continuou: — era um homem rígido demais e sempre cobrou muito de mim.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado… — cantarolou Hoshi, rindo da ironia da situação, ganhando uma reação da garota.

— Isso é sério, bakayaro. — ela retorquiu, olhando-o feio.

Hoshi conteve uma resposta malcriada, vendo que não era mesmo muito sensato ficar debochando quando o assunto que tratavam eram os pais. Por isso, tentou ser complacente.

— Você vai poder desfazer esse ressentimento que ficou entre vocês. Então, não precisa ficar se lamuriando.

— Eu não estou me lamuriando. — Kiseki estreitou os olhos.

— Está. — Hoshi contrariou.

— Não estou.

— Está.

— Não estou.

— Estáááá sim.

— Não. Estou. Não. — pontuou irritada. — O que você é? Uma criancinha pra ficar com essa insistência tola?

Ele riu, vendo Kiseki dar-lhe as costas, mostrando claramente que sua tentativa de comunicação terminava ali mesmo. Hoshi riu consigo mesmo e resolveu não atiçar mais a ira da Hyuuga, mesmo porque, seus pensamentos também revolviam em questões que o perturbavam.

— Eu tenho medo. — ele confessou, trazendo a atenção de Kiseki, desconfiada, novamente para si.

— De quê? — ela acabou perguntando, olhando-o de soslaio.

Hoshi sequer sabia ao certo por qual razão estava confidenciando tal sentimento à Kiseki. Decerto, era levado pelo impulso de conversar e, por fim, desabafar com alguém, qualquer pessoa, já que seu pai não permitira sequer vocalizar suas dúvidas e seus receios. A Hyuuga não parecia ser a pessoa mais adequada para escutar aquilo, porém, estando tão perto de atingir um de seus objetivos ali, aquele aperto em seu peito se tornava quase insuportável.

Encostando a cabeça para trás no tronco da árvore a qual estava sentado bem perto, Hoshi fitou o céu escuro praticamente encoberto pelas copas dos cedros altos e com um sorriso casual nos lábios, respondeu:

— De descobrir que eu não sou mesmo filho do Sasuke.

Kiseki virou-se totalmente para o outro adolescente, estranhando o que ele havia lhe dito e não conseguiu se impedir de questionar:

— Você não é filho dele?

Hoshi deixou uma risada curta escapar e voltou a encarar a Hyuuga. Sua resposta foi apenas um dar de ombros e o sorriso que manteve inalterado.

oOo

Aquela correria já estava entediando Hoshi, se tivesse que passar mais um dia pulando de árvore em árvore, jurava que teria problemas sérios de distensão muscular, sem contar o tédio.

Sim, ainda podia entediar-se com toda aquela perseguição.

Na noite anterior, acabara consequentemente contando o que ouvira de Orochimaru para Kiseki. Ela o chamou de idiota ao final do desabafo e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, fez com que risse mais leve; como se parte da tensão sobre seus ombros tivesse sido expurgado. O medo ainda se escondia em seu íntimo, mas agora dividia a dúvida com mais alguém; alguém que não negara ou impusera que acreditasse no contrário.

Ainda continuava achando Kiseki muito chata e irritante, mas começava a se acostumar com a personalidade e o temperamento dela. Tolerável era a palavra-chave para o que vinha se tornando a companhia da garota.

Eles estavam perto de Naruto, segundo a última busca feita pelo byakugan. No entanto, tudo o que Hoshi queria era poder parar novamente para descansar e comer. Já estava escuro de novo e se estavam tão perto, poderiam descansar um pouquinho, ou quem sabe a noite inteira.

Faria tanta diferença umas horas a mais ou a menos?

Provavelmente sim, mas o fato era que estava cansado.

Kiseki, porém, antes que ele fosse capaz de vocalizar seus pedidos e reclamações, percebeu algo mais adiante e fez sinal para que o outro fizesse silêncio. Obedecendo, Hoshi calou-se, tomando cuidado em seus passos, enquanto seguia a Hyuuga.

Pararam no tronco mais alto de uma das árvores e, no mesmo, instante as reações vieram.

Kiseki sentiu o rosto afoguear e imediatamente virou-se de costas.

Hoshi, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos e abafou um soluço de surpresa.

Haviam alcançado Naruto e ele não estava sozinho. O que tornava a situação constrangedora era que o loiro estava praticamente nu, enquanto o outro homem beijava carinhosamente sua boca e depois começava a vesti-lo.

— Seja forte, pequenino, e tome conta desses dois cabeças-duras por mim. — disse o moreno, acariciando a barriga de Naruto.

Não estava entendendo o que inferno acontecia ali, mas tinha certeza do que acontecera. Aquele homem que estava com Naruto… não era seu otousan.

Hoshi reprimiu um grito de susto quando o desconhecido elevou o rosto e olhou diretamente para onde estava; diretamente para si. Os inconfundíveis Sharingans brilharam e, no segundo seguinte, o homem sumira e reaparecera em suas costas, dando-lhe um golpe e fazendo-o descender até o chão, numa queda nada macia.

Kiseki, imediatamente, percebeu a movimentação, mas antes que pudesse reagir, teve o mesmo destino de Hoshi, e foi rapidamente surpreendida e golpeada. Mas, como ninja, sua queda não foi tão desastrosa.

Caiu graciosamente de pé ao lado do estatelado Uchiha e, na sequência, ativou o byakugan e tomou sua postura defensiva, esperando que o inimigo atacasse.

— Uchiha, você está bem? — ela perguntou, sem desviar a atenção do campo de visão, atenta a qualquer movimento ou ataque.

— Eu estou traumatizado pro resto da minha vida! — Hoshi reclamou, gemendo de dor. Mas ao constatar que nada havia se quebrado, forçou a se levantar, entretanto, continuou resmungando: — Imagina os pesadelos que vou ter toda vez que eu for dormir. Isso é terrorismo da pior qualidade! Minhas retinas estão danificadas para todo o sempre e sem precisar desgastar a droga do sharingan!

— Uchiha? — a voz imperiosa questionou e Kiseki virou-se, encontrando o dono da mesma olhando-os clinicamente, estancado perto de onde Naruto estava desacordado.

A jovem Hyuuga, ao avaliar o rosto daquele homem, franziu o cenho, em seguida, voltou seus olhos para o rapaz mascarado que a acompanhava e agora se colocava ao seu lado.

Hoshi finalmente reparou naquela pessoa à sua frente e seus olhos não foram capazes de expressar a real extensão de seu aturdimento. No entanto, a sua companheira naquela missão, não se importou de verbalizar seus pensamentos, inclinando-se e alcançando seu ouvido:

— Ele é igualzinho a você.

"_Itachi Uchiha. Eu quero lhe contar sobre Itachi-san__"_ — Hoshi escutou as palavras de Orochimaru em sua mente, tão vívidas quanto no dia em que foram ditas. _— __"__Seu pai.__"_

oOo

Você aproveitou a chance  
Você atravessou a fina linha vermelha  
E assim como cada palavra pode parecer muito áspera  
Não acredite que você perderá tudo  
Porque eu sempre estarei aqui para te trazer para casa...

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo escrito e postado a pedido da Yoilandya!

Eu estou tentando escrever uma fic pra postar antes do Ano Novo, but, se eu não conseguir, desejo a todos um ótimo 2011!

Fiz um fanart vídeo de Final de Ano... Quem quiser dar uma olhada, só acessar o link: www. youtube. com/watch?v=zXSIHn7as3E [retirem os espaços]


	4. Capítulo 3

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: Partes em itálico e negrito indicam conversas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.

* * *

Você cometerá erros  
E corações irão se partir  
E lágrimas vão sempre cair  
O mundo está girando e você está aprendendo  
O que importa acima de tudo  
É que você não está sozinho...

Ronan Keating — Bring You Home

oOo

— Uchiha? — a voz imperiosa questionou.

Hoshi só conseguiu se lembrar das palavras maliciosas de Orochimaru, ao mesmo tempo em que, estagnado, fitava o rosto daquele rapaz.

— Ele é igualzinho a você. — Kiseki lhe sussurrou perto do ouvido, e ele concordava plenamente com aquela afirmação.

Não havia dúvidas de quem o jovem mais adiante era. Os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, bem como os seus; os olhos rubros pelo sharingan ativado; o rosto de traços finos, mas completamente estóico, severo, enquanto olhava para si…

Como não reconhecê-lo?

Como não se ver nele por mais que quisesse negar a semelhança?

— Ela o chamou de Uchiha. — Itachi atestou com apatia. — Que tipo de impostor é você?

Hoshi engoliu em seco, estremecido, mas foi capaz de vocalizar uma resposta sem que seu timbre oscilasse.

— Não sou um impostor. — contestou, elevando a mão até o queixo da máscara que usava.

Percebendo a intenção do companheiro, Kiseki tentou impedi-lo.

— Uchiha, não!

Ele ignorou o pedido da Hyuuga e deslizou a máscara para cima, retirando-a de sua cabeça. Olhou, então, diretamente para Itachi e vendo a fachada inabalável do mais velho se desmanchar para incompreensão e discreta surpresa.

— Quem é você? — ele lhe perguntou, tomando uma postura defensiva e o olhar tingindo-se quase imperceptivelmente de agressividade.

— Bem, você pode achar que é loucura, mas eu sou filho dele. — com um sorriso trêmulo, apontou para o loiro desacordado. — Sou Hoshi Uchiha.

Os sharingans se estreitaram e, no instante seguinte, Hoshi urrou de dor quando suas costas colidiram com o tronco largo de uma árvore, bem como a parte posterior de sua cabeça.

—Uchiha! — Kiseki gritou e ambos olharam para ela.

Fazendo uma careta contrariada, Hoshi esbravejou:

— O que há com vocês que adoram me jogar contra superfícies sólidas e me ameaçar? Primeiro Kyuubi e agora você! Me solta!

— Desfaça o jutsu estúpido que está usando.

— Eu não estou usando jutsu algum! — fechou os olhos e quando os abriu de novo, fitando Itachi de maneira enfezada, estes já não eram mais negros; no lugar das esferas ônix encontrava-se o sharingan. — Eu sou um Uchiha.

Itachi afrouxou a pegada no pescoço do mais novo, se afastou e desviou de um golpe que Kiseki iria deferir por suas costas.

Hoshi deslizou pelo tronco da árvore, desativando seu poder ocular, sentando-se pesadamente no chão, enquanto levava a mão até o pescoço e massageava o local, puxando ar para seus pulmões. Viu Kiseki a sua frente, novamente com aquela posição de defesa, se colocando entre Itachi — que voltara para o lado de Naruto — e ele.

— Esse baka não está mentindo. — Kiseki defendeu, retirando a máscara e colocando-a de lado. — Não estamos aqui pra brigar e sim pra resolver um problema.

— Que problema?

— A morte de Naruto. — Hoshi informou, ainda massageando o pescoço.

Ouviram um grunhido e os olhares do trio se voltaram para o loiro que despertava. Kiseki e Hoshi se assustaram quando, mais rápido do que seriam capazes de reagir, Itachi surgiu perto de ambos e, puxando-os pelas costas de suas vestimentas, tirou-os do solo. Ele fez sinal de silêncio quando os libertou sobre um dos galhos densos e altos da copa de uma árvore, enquanto olhava para baixo, verificando que Naruto realmente havia acordado.

Hoshi ficou reparando no homem que se encontrava entre Kiseki e ele, e foi impossível não perceber algo que Orochimaru mentira ou se enganara completamente.

"_Não existiu afeto, apenas sexo"_ — Orochimaru lhe afirmara.

Mas os olhos de Itachi mostravam algo totalmente diferente: fitando o loiro até que este se levantasse e sumisse correndo pela floresta, os olhos do nukenin exibiam ternura.

Porém, no segundo seguinte, quando Itachi virou-se na sua direção, Hoshi sentiu o sangue gelar e ficou travado preso aos olhos vermelhos que destacavam o sharingan ativado.

Não saberia precisar quanto tempo passou; quantos minutos. O relógio e tudo ao seu redor congelaram dentro daquele olhar. Mas quando os ruídos da floresta retornaram e a realidade pareceu novamente "real", foi assolado por uma vertigem estranha, que o deixou confuso.

— Que merda aconteceu? — Hoshi inquiriu lutando para não vomitar ali mesmo, levando uma das mãos à cabeça com a estúpida ideia de que se a segurasse, o mundo pararia de girar.

— Não estava mentindo. — Itachi confirmou, transparecendo mais do que a apatia que estivera até então impressa em seu semblante.

— Por que mudou de ideia agora? — Hoshi quis saber, desconfiado. — Você fez alguma coisa. Claro que fez… — balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Que inferno foi aquilo? Tudo parou e de repente…?

— Suponho que ele invadiu a sua mente com o sharingan e deu uma olhadinha nas suas lembranças. — Kiseki se intrometeu, ganhando um olhar inquisidor de Hoshi. Elevando o rosto numa atitude altiva, desdenhou: — O quê? Eu estudei os kekke genkais na academia, o sharingan fazia parte da apostila.

Isso foi o suficiente para que o garoto fitasse novamente o Uchiha mais velho, mas, dessa vez, expressando ultraje.

— Não brinca? Você fuçou a minha cabeça? Invadiu as minhas lembranças? — a única reação de Itachi foi encará-lo como se estivesse entediado. Mesmo assim, Hoshi mostrou-se indignado: — Me sinto violado!

— Vocês não deveriam ter mexido com kinjutsus, muito menos um tão poderoso quanto o que usaram. — Itachi censurou com a mesma voz monótona. — Vai trazer consequências, querendo ou não.

— Tarde demais pra recitar um sermão, tio. — Hoshi cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa atitude petulante e afirmou: — Já estamos aqui e que se danem as consequências! Meu otousan é mais importante.

Itachi não tinha porque duvidar da identidade do garoto, muito menos de suas intenções. As memórias dele não permitiriam nenhuma margem para isso. Vira desde as lembranças mais remotas da infância de Hoshi ainda ao lado de Naruto; os cuidados de Sasuke com o pequeno enquanto crescia sem a presença do loiro; o retorno à Konoha depois de quinze anos afastados; ouvira cada detalhe do passado contado por Sasuke ao revelar a Hoshi quem seria seu outro pai; a abdução feita por Orochimaru; Naruto possuído pela raposa de nove caudas até o momento da luta final em que o jinchuuriki se libertou do poder exercido pelo demônio; viu o sofrimento do irmão mais novo através dos olhos do adolescente e compadeceu-se da forte desolação que abatia ao caçula.

Nunca imaginou o futuro daquele jeito, mas diante das últimas palavras ditas pelo adolescente, Itachi comentou:

— Falando desse jeito, você me lembra alguém.

— Quem?

_Eu. _— Itachi pensou, mas não vocalizou, recordando-se do quanto se sacrificara somente para que seu otouto ficasse bem, fosse feliz.

Saber que Sasuke definhava no futuro o angustiava, mas descobrir sobre o destino de Naruto o abatera muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Por mais que relutasse em admitir, aquele loiro estava mexendo com suas convicções rápido demais.

E agora tinha um problema nas mãos: dois adolescentes que não pertenciam àquele lugar, querendo interferir nos acontecimentos. O certo seria ignorá-los, seguir o caminho que traçara sem vacilar; o correto era manter-se distante, pois mexer com o passado acarretaria consequências no seu futuro e no presente deles. Mas, olhando para o garoto que era fruto do que ocorrera ali, naquela noite, Itachi sabia que não conseguiria virar as costas e partir. Não poderia abandoná-lo e correr o risco que se machucasse. Querendo ou não, ele tinha o seu sangue: era um Uchiha…

Hoshi… Não era para conhecê-lo; Itachi deveria morrer lutando contra Sasuke para dar ao irmão a vingança que queria, para aplacar a fúria que implantara no menor desde o assassinato dos pais. Agora teria que re-esquematizar todos os seus planos, decidir por outra abordagem para solucionar toda aquela confusão…

Teria que viver ao invés de morrer.

— Coloquem suas máscaras. — ordenou, subitamente.

Após alguns segundos de hesitação, os dois adolescentes assim o fizeram, escondendo os rostos por trás do disfarce da ANBU.

— O que vamos fazer? — Kiseki inquiriu, ainda resguardada com as atitudes daquele homem.

— A partir de agora não devem tirá-las na frente de mais ninguém. — Itachi ordenou. — Se isso acontecer, poderá trazer ainda mais estragos do que já fizeram ao usar o kinjutsu. Eu não quero suas identidades reveladas, muito menos para Sasuke, nem para o Naruto-kun.

— Vai nos ajudar, então? — Hoshi indagou, querendo certificar-se.

Itachi o olhou enfadado e confirmou:

— Não tenho alternativa.

oOo

Haviam parado para descansarem e continuarem pela manhã, bem cedo. Kiseki havia dormido, mas Hoshi permanecera acordado, atento ao homem que parecia distante em seus pensamentos, recostado a uma das árvores. Hoshi sentia ainda mais aquela sensação de surrealismo. Estar no passado, diante de Itachi Uchiha, era bizarro, principalmente pela semelhança que compartilhavam. Ele era bem do jeito que seu otousan lhe contou: austero e extremamente letal. Uma fachada inabalável que escondia sua verdadeira faceta.

Além dos traços físicos, não havia mais nada que o relacionasse com Itachi. Não havia uma nuance de sua personalidade em si e isso levava Hoshi a pensar em Naruto.

— Nós vimos o que aconteceu na floresta. — Hoshi rompeu o silêncio abruptamente. — E o que Naruto e você fizeram.

Itachi não disse nada, muito menos se incomodou em dar-lhe atenção. Mas Hoshi continuou a falar mesmo assim.

— Você viu as minhas lembranças, sabe o que Orochimaru me disse. É verdade, não é, sobre você ser meu pai?

O modo vazio que o mais velho lhe fitou foi tão sombrio que fez com que calafrios percorressem a nuca de Hoshi.

— O que o Sasuke lhe respondeu quando fez essa pergunta a ele? — Itachi rebateu.

— Que eu sou filho dele.

Voltando a desviar os olhos negros para o céu, o Uchiha mais velho concluiu:

— Então, deveria acreditar no que ele lhe disse.

A resposta de Itachi somente fez com que a frustração crescesse dentro de Hoshi. Ele queria um sim ou um não; ele queria que aquele outro Uchiha não fosse tão vago na resposta. Pensou que se o abordasse de maneira diferente, poderia fazê-lo lhe render a verdade.

— Mas, ele não sabe dessa traição do Nar…

— Não coloque a palavra traição e o nome do Naruto-kun na mesma frase. — Itachi o interrompeu, alertando-o com a voz apática, enquanto continuava com os olhos voltados para o céu.

— Como pode dizer isso quando ele fez… aquilo com você? — o adolescente abraçou as pernas, torcendo o nariz, mostrando seu repúdio.

Itachi manteve-se na mesma posição e demorou um pouco para replicar; e ao fazê-lo, repetiu algo que Orochimaru já havia dito para Hoshi:

— Foi um cio. Ele não tinha controle.

— E você se aproveitou? — Hoshi disparou, querendo atingir o mais velho. — Foi isso?

Ele queria afetar Itachi; fazê-lo reagir ou se zangar, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que se importava com aquela conversa. Porém, aquele homem aparentava ser inatingível. Encontrar um jeito para que ele demonstrasse alguma humanidade estava sendo tão difícil quanto fazê-lo cometer algum deslize que o contradissesse em relação a sua paternidade.

— Foi isso. — confirmou o mais velho, indiferente.

Hoshi quis bater a cabeça na árvore mais próxima. Como Itachi conseguia ser tão… apático? Mas, aquilo que dissera poderia ser verdade. Naruto poderia estar fora de si e Itachi se aproveitado. Isso não mudava o sentimento que vira o moreno expressar quando olhava para Naruto. Hoshi não era de se gabar, mas em alguns pontos era sim muito perspicaz.

— Meu otousan sabe? — continuou com suas perguntas, disposto a exaurir Itachi para chegar aonde desejava.

— Não. Muito menos o Naruto-kun. — Itachi contou. — Eu tranquei as lembranças daquele momento.

— Como pode ter certeza que sou filho do Sasuke, então? — Hoshi inquiriu, voltando ao tópico que mais lhe interessava. — Como pode me garantir?

Itachi virou o rosto, pousando os olhos negros no garoto de um jeito especulativo, porém, o que saiu de seus lábios foi tudo, menos uma especulação, soando mais como uma afirmação.

— Você gostaria de ser filho dele.

Primeiramente o semblante de Hoshi mostrou sua surpresa: os olhos se arregalaram brevemente e, no instante seguinte, o cenho se franziu e sua boca se abriu, buscando retorquir:

— Nã…

— É por isso... — o mais velho cortou-o novamente e, seguro demais em suas palavras, prosseguiu: — que se agarra a essa possibilidade com unhas e dentes, dele ser seu pai, porque é a única coisa que acha que mantém esse vínculo.

Ficando com raiva pela prepotência do parente, Hoshi retorquiu:

— Você não sabe do que está falando.

Virando o rosto mais uma vez, Itachi rebateu:

— Então, feche a matraca e vá dormir.

oOo

Kiseki notara: o humor de Hoshi sofrera uma transformação da noite para o dia. Do bobo bem-humorado passara para o idiota emburrado. Nem queria saber o motivo para que isso ocorresse, entretanto, era certo que estava ligado a Itachi Uchiha. Nesse caso, estava mais compadecida com o nukenin do que com o garoto, afinal, Hoshi era implicante e irritante. O que quer que Itachi tenha feito ou dito, fora merecido.

De qualquer forma, existia coisa melhor para se preocupar do que um "aborrecente" de bico. Havia um plano agora. Itachi não esclarecera muito, mas o suficiente para que soubessem que teriam que interceptar Naruto e convencê-lo a irem encontrar Sasuke no local onde a luta final entre o Uchiha mais velho e ele deveria acontecer.

Aquilo seria problemático — como diria seu sensei Shikamaru.

— Ele está logo adiante. — ela alertou, retroagindo o byakugan.

Naruto estava sozinho e Itachi sabia que se não houvesse encontrado aquele imprevisto, ali seria o momento em que forçaria uma parte de sua energia no subconsciente do loiro. Mas com os planos alterados, a conversa seria outra.

A presença foi identificada por Naruto que descendeu e se escondeu atrás de uma das árvores.

Itachi então motivou para que os dois acompanhantes permanecessem no mesmo lugar, enquanto ele desceu para o solo como Naruto fizera, camuflando-se.

Do alto, Kiseki e Hoshi aguardaram para ver o que se daria daquela conversa. Haviam sido instruídos para que interagissem o menos possível e que se pudessem ficar calados, seria melhor. A garota se garantia naquela parte, mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Hoshi.

Naruto identificou o sharingan e com uma crescente esperança, pensou que finalmente encontrara Sasuke, porém, para sua decepção, quem se apresentou dando um passo para a clareira fora ninguém menos que Itachi.

— Saia daí… Naruto Uzumaki.

Sabendo que seria estupidez manter-se incógnito, Naruto deixou a proteção da árvore e deu alguns passos adiante.

— Veio pra me capturar?

— Não… Eu não vim. — Itachi esclareceu, com o olhar preso ao loiro. — Vim apenas conversar com você.

Kiseki e Hoshi viram os clones criados por Naruto surgirem e investirem contra Itachi, mas como ordenado, permaneceram quietos e sem se intrometer. Viram que, sem dificuldade alguma, Itachi manejou duas kunais e, sem se virar, lançou-as contra as duas cópias.

— Até parece que eu vou confiar em você. — Naruto retorquiu, seriamente.

O loiro, porém, ponderava. Não deveria ficar — fora avisado para de jeito algum enfrentar sozinho o sharingan de Itachi —, todavia, fugir estava fora de cogitação.

— Sei que está sozinho. — alertou o moreno, querendo mostrar a desvantagem que obviamente Naruto especulava. — Por que não tenta fugir?

Naruto deu uma risada e sarcástico se gabou:

— Eu posso me multiplicar de um até mil. — olhou decidido para o inimigo e atestou: — Além do mais, eu não posso fugir. Se eu te capturar, verei o Sasuke novamente.

— Se aceitar conversar, posso te levar até ele. — Itachi negociou, notando os olhos azuis se tornarem maiores com a surpresa que a proposta lhe causou.

Naruto ficou estremecido pelas palavras de Itachi e imediatamente tentado a aceitar. Era uma chance única e eficaz de rever Sasuke e impedir aquela loucura que ele vinha sustentando por três anos. Seria capaz de convencê-lo a voltar para Konoha. Contudo, as intenções de Itachi eram nebulosas demais para que chegasse a compreender.

— O que houve com a sua ordem de me capturar, 'ttebayo? — Naruto questionou, intrigado. — Qual é a pegadinha?

— Não há nenhum truque. Mas com a vida que carrega dentro de si, não deveria querer me enfrentar.

Naruto, instantaneamente, levou a mão à barriga e olhou feio para o moreno.

— Do que está falando? — pensou rápido e buscou não se entregar. — Kyuubi é só um demônio.

— Não estou falando de Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. — Itachi replicou.

— _**Melhor não se fazer de idiota pra ele, pirralho. **_— Kyuubi se manifestou. — _**Não vai adiantar.**_

— _Mas como ele descobriu, Kyuu? _— o loiro inquiriu nervoso.

— _**Ele é um maldito Uchiha.**_ — constatou o óbvio, omitindo a verdadeira razão de Itachi conhecer aquele fato. —_** O sharingan dele já basta.**_

— _O que eu faço?_

— _**Está pedindo conselho pra mim agora, pivete? Pensei que estava fulo comigo. — **_zombou o demônio, rindo.

— _Kyuu, 'tteba… — _Naruto gemeu, realmente indeciso e querendo que a raposa lhe ajudasse.

Kyuubi hesitou, gostando de ver o humano impaciente, sem saber o que fazer e recorrendo a si.

— _**Confie nele.**_ — acabou dizendo, pois sabia que Itachi não machucaria seu hospedeiro. _**— Se esse Uchiha quisesse, você estaria no inferno num piscar de olhos. Então, o máximo que ele pode fazer é te matar, ou te levar para seu amado Sasuke.**_

Naruto deixou a conversa com Kyuubi e, mesmo com o conselho dado pela raposa, quis que Itachi lhe respondesse:

— Por que quer me ajudar?

Itachi tinha várias respostas para aquela pergunta, mas a maioria delas jamais seriam vocalizadas; eram desnecessárias e prejudicariam a si mesmo, Sasuke e Naruto. Portanto, a mais sensata deixou seus lábios com um ínfimo sorriso adornando os mesmos:

— Preciso da sua ajuda para dizer algumas verdades para o meu irmãozinho tolo.

Naruto ficou por um segundo fitando aquele sorriso, mas no seguinte balançou a cabeça, cruzou os braços sobre o peito num gesto defensivo e cedeu:

— Tudo bem. Mas se tentar qualquer gracinha, terá que se ver comigo.

Itachi olhou para cima, diagonalmente, como um sinal para que os dois adolescentes saíssem do local aonde se escondiam e, imediatamente, eles descenderam até estarem ao lado dele.

Naruto assustou-se ao ver os dois ANBU de Konoha que pareciam acompanhar Itachi e, confuso, explodiu:

— Que inferno é isso, dattebayo?

— Eles vão nos acompanhar. — foi tudo o que Itachi disse sobre os ninjas de elite.

— Mas… a ANBU tem ordens de te prender, 'tteba! Como vai me ajudar a encontrar o Sasuke se eles te prenderem?

— Idiota… — murmurou Kiseki.

— Itachi fez um acordo conosco. — Hoshi se manifestou, a voz abafada pela máscara que tampava seu rosto, não querendo levantar suspeita sobre suas identidades, fingindo ser mesmo um dos ninjas da elite da Vila da Folha. — Ele vai se entregar e nos guiar até o outro nukenin, Sasuke Uchiha, e levaremos ambos de volta a Konoha.

O Uchiha mais velho fitou o mais novo com estranheza, enquanto Naruto assentiu:

— Mais uma garantia de que você não vai me passar a perna, Itachi! Vai mesmo se entregar?

Itachi lançou um olhar indecifrável para o loiro e apenas deu às costas, caminhando pela floresta.

— Ei! Itachi! Não vai andando sem me responder, bastardo! Itachi! — Naruto esbravejou, adiantando-se atrás do nukenin até alcançá-lo. — Quero saber, dattebayo! Me diz! Vai se entregar mesmo? E quais verdades quer dizer pro Sasuke?

Hoshi e Kiseki ficaram olhando aturdidos o loiro enérgico falando sem parar ao lado do Uchiha mais velho que mostrava-se indiferente a presença do mesmo.

— Você… — Kiseki falou com Hoshi, ainda fitando o par que andava mais à frente. — não tem mais moral _alguma_ pra falar do meu pai.

Dito isso, a garota começou a andar para seguir os dois ninjas mais adiante. Hoshi respirou fundo e seus ombros se encolheram minimamente.

Naruto poderia ser mesmo um idiota; poderia ter traído seu otousan com Itachi mesmo que inconscientemente; poderia até não merecer um pingo da sua consideração…

Mas, à sua memória viram lembranças de quando soubera da importância do loiro em sua vida:

"Sabe, quanto mais escuto falarem dele, mais me vem essa vontade de tê-lo conhecido." — dissera a seu otousan naquela noite na hospedaria. — "Parece que a morte dele acabou com a felicidade de muita gente."

"Isso ainda é muito estranho." — confessou na mesma noite. — "Saber que era filho desse cara, que eu nasci dele… Continua sendo tudo muito surreal pra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo… sinto que se encaixa."

"Porque é a realidade."— seu otousan lhe respondera.

Era a realidade… e Sasuke nunca estivera mais certo. Por isso, talvez, devesse dar-se a chance de conhecer aquela realidade que se chamava Naruto Uzumaki, um pouco melhor.

Porque era por aquela pessoa que estava arriscando-se a voltar no tempo.

Porque era por aquela pessoa que Sasuke sofria.

Porque era a Naruto a quem devia sua existência.

Porque sentia que mesmo sendo tão surreal… se encaixava.

Simples assim.

oOo

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: Partes em itálico e negrito indicam conversas internas entre Kyuubi e... algum persongem.

* * *

É difícil pra mim me amar agora  
Eu esperei, odiei, culpei você por tudo  
Precisei ser forte, embora eu sempre fosse muito fraco  
Então, eu só posso culpar a mim mesmo pelo estado em que estamos  
Eu vou pegar o que você tem pra mim agora, não é tarde demais  
Você mudou? Eu também. Amor pode crescer do ultimo grão…

Sonata Arctica – Paid In Full

oOo

Hoshi não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Havia levado umas três cotoveladas de Kiseki, mas, mesmo desviando os olhos por alguns instantes, quando percebia estava de novo encarando o loiro. Não era como se já não o houvesse visto antes, afinal, ele era exatamente do jeito como o conhecera no futuro. Porém, era como olhar uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

E acreditava ser isso o que o atraía em Naruto.

Com quem Hoshi interagira e vira cometer tantas barbaridades, não fora o jinchuuriki e sim Kyuubi. O loiro de olhos rubros e pupilas verticais era o avesso daquele de límpidas íris azuis. A diferença era, de fato, gritante.

Naruto parecia cansado demais, mesmo assim, atormentava Itachi tentando fazê-lo contar sobre as suas intenções. Não, Naruto realmente não tinha noção do que acontecera naquela floresta; não sabia que Itachi havia se aproveitado de um momento de descontrole. Hoshi via isso na maneira desprendida como buscava conectar-se com ele, falando sobre Sasuke, querendo saber sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke era tudo o que Naruto parecia conhecer e almejar.

Encontrar Sasuke.

Convencer Sasuke a voltar.

Essa era outra parte que amedrontava Hoshi.

Muita coisa do que Orochimaru dissera, estava constatando ser a verdade.

E se tudo o que falara sobre seu otousan também fosse?

— Nós estamos perto. — Itachi avisou, durante o percurso.

— Perto? — Naruto indagou. — O quanto é perto pra você?

— Perto. — respondeu o Uchiha, monotonamente.

Itachi era o retrato da apatia. Não culpava o jinchuuriki por não perceber os sentimentos que pairavam sob aquela máscara que o mais velho usava. Se tivesse visto a cena, se houvesse flagrado o carinho…

Hoshi fez uma careta de nojo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Não estava ali para ficar pensando sobre a paixão enrustida de Itachi Uchiha por Naruto Uzumaki. Embora sua mente o traísse, fazendo-o refletir sobre a possibilidade de aqueles dois, bem ali à sua frente, serem sua verdadeira família, seus verdadeiros pais.

— Por que mudou de ideia, Itachi-bastardo? — escutou Naruto questionar, agora que andavam indo em direção a um templo.

O que estava fazendo, realmente? — o próprio Itachi se perguntava. Olhou para o anel em sua mão — a prova maior de seu vínculo com a Akatsuki — e pensou em todos os passos que dera; todas as coisas que enfrentara para a execução de um momento que agora não aconteceria mais.

Por que estava estragando tudo por causa de um fato que sequer sucedera ainda?

Olhou para Naruto e continuou se fazendo a mesma pergunta.

O que importava se Naruto morresse? O mundo ninja não estava em guerra no futuro; Sasuke superaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde; poderia pegar o pergaminho de Hoshi e Kiseki e mandá-los de volta para o tempo deles. Nada precisava ser mexido, alterado, bagunçado…

Não era necessário.

Fitou os olhos azuis que piscaram, enquanto a cabeça do loiro levemente inclinou-se para o lado, esperando por sua resposta.

Por quê?

Porque queria uma desculpa para estar perto dele.

— Uma mudança de estratégia. — o moreno disse, finalmente.

— Estratégia, 'tteba? — Naruto indagou, perturbado. — Então, isso tudo não passa de um joguete pra você?

— Tudo é um jogo em meio a uma guerra, Naruto-kun. — Itachi retorquiu.

Hoshi, que vinha mais atrás, falou baixo para a Hyuuga que caminhava a seu lado.

— Itachi 1, Naruto 0.

A Hyuuga franziu o cenho, escutando junto com o rapaz a conversa prosseguir entre os outros dois.

— Assassinar sua família, traumatizar seu irmão, se tornar um fugitivo… — o jinchuuriki acusou, numerando nos dedos. — Como consegue ser tão bastardo?

— Não cabe a você entender meus métodos. — Itachi rechaçou.

— Itachi 2, Naruto 0. — continuou o garoto, com humor.

— Melhor declarar Itachi vencedor por K.O. — Kiseki desdenhou. — Naruto não tem o menor intelecto para replicar à altura.

Naruto, então, deu de ombros para Itachi e retorquiu com descaso:

— Não, loucura não se explica e os médicos mandam não contrariar, sabe disso, né, Itachi-bastardo?

Hoshi cantarolou debochado para Kiseki:

— Itachi 2, Naruto 1.

A garota rodou os olhos e parou assim que viu o moreno e o loiro a sua frente cessarem os passos também.

— Chegamos. — foi tudo o que Itachi precisou dizer para deixar Hoshi tenso.

oOo

Sasuke achou que seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Por apenas um milésimo de segundo, foi o que ele pensou. No momento seguinte, foi tomado por sentimentos que se mesclavam entre confusão, receio, preocupação e raiva. Não demonstrou, mas ver Naruto ao lado de Itachi trouxe aquele aperto angustiante ao seu peito; o mesmo que o invadira quando Itachi retornara a Konoha há três anos vestindo o manto da Akatsuki.

Há três anos, Sasuke não estivera preparado, mas treinara até então, se submetera a Orochimaru somente para aquele embate. Iria mostrar para o irmão que não era mais o menino amedrontado e fraco; vingaria sua família, seu clã…

Mas…

Por que, infernos, Naruto tinha que estar em seu caminho num ponto tão crucial e particular de sua vida?

Se Itachi pensava em usar o loiro para afetá-lo e ganhar vantagem, perceberia o quão equivocada seria sua pretensão. Afinal, não era mais o garotinho inconsequente que ele deixara para trás; não havia nada, nem ninguém mais importante do que sua vingança; seu foco ali era um só e não permitiria que este se desviasse.

Isso era um fato definido em sua vida. Abdicara de qualquer desejo, ou sentimento quando escolhera ser um vingador a um ninja de Konoha.

— Sasuke… — Naruto chamou por seu nome, daquele jeito saudoso e com os olhos azuis esperançosos.

Mas Sasuke não lhe dedicou atenção, embora seu coração houvesse descompassado ao timbre rouco daquela voz. Sentia a presença de mais duas pessoas dentro do templo. Não estavam escondidas e apenas observava-os.

ANBUs.

— O que significa isso? — Sasuke questionou, desviando os olhos negros para seu irmão.

— Acabou, Sasuke. — Naruto respondeu. — Itachi vai se entregar a Konoha e você pode voltar para casa.

— Se entregar? Voltar para casa? — o caçula dos irmãos Uchiha indagou, estreitando os olhos para o loiro. — Acho que você não entendeu bem o meu ponto, desde o começo: eu nunca tive vontade de ver Itachi se entregar, ser punido pelas leis de Konoha. Eu vou matá-lo, independente de qualquer coisa.

— A situação mudou, otouto. — Itachi interveio.

Sasuke não compreendia. Itachi concordando com Naruto e ficando do lado dele… Teria entrado em algum truque do Sharingan e aquela era uma realidade alternativa e não se dera conta?

Não transpareceu sua confusão e incômodo. O que quer que tivesse ocorrido não poderia interferir; não quando estava tão perto.

— Mudou? — Sasuke ironizou. — Eu não vejo nada diferente. Meus pais continuam mortos, meu clã continua destruído.

— Sasuke… — Itachi tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

— Cale a boca! — o mais novo gritou, fazendo Hoshi se contrair, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava contra Itachi.

Itachi desconfiava fortemente que não conseguiria ter uma conversa pacífica com Sasuke, menos ainda, convencê-lo a desistir da vingança. Tinha plena intenção de imobilizá-lo, afinal, a única coisa que precisava fazer era usar seu sharingan, porém, antes que pudesse agir, foi pego de surpresa pela interferência de Hoshi.

— Pare! Ele não matou os Uchiha!

As atenções se desviaram completamente para o ANBU e até Kiseki ficou surpresa com a intervenção de Hoshi. O silêncio imperou e o mais jovem dos Uchiha ali presentes sentiu-se constrangido, tendo todos olhando para si.

— Continua agora, seu palerma. — Kiseki sussurrou de lado, cutucando-o. — O palco é todo seu.

Hoshi engoliu em seco. Não pensara direito ao abrir a boca para falar. Só queria que seu otousan parasse; que aquilo que via nos olhos dele, desaparecesse.

— Foi uma ordem dada pelo Conselho. — Hoshi contou, optando pela verdade. — Mas Madara Uchiha foi responsável por grande parte do massacre. Itachi só serviu de bode expiatório.

Hoshi fitou a todos, mas principalmente seu otousan. Ele parecia uma máscara de indiferença, como se o que dissera não fosse importante ou se ainda não houvesse entendido o que acabara de dizer. Ele o encarava com aqueles olhos negros tão profundos e quanto mais o silêncio perdurava, mais Hoshi sentia-se acuado perante o peso daquele olhar vazio.

— Como sabe dessas coisas? — Sasuke perguntou, friamente.

Hoshi mordeu o lábio inferior por trás da máscara que usava e pensou numa saída. Muito bem, ele sabia demais para um ninja de Konoha. Mesmo assim, decidiu arriscar para ver se o pai cairia na desculpa.

— Olha, eu sou um ANBU, sei de muitas coisas. — explicou, gesticulando para frente. — Uma delas é que essa luta é estúpida porque de quem você quer se vingar, oto… digo, Sasuke, é do Conselho, não do seu irmão. Sua vida virou uma merda por causa deles.

Pronto. Tinha falado tudo mesmo e agora esperava que o resultado fosse positivo. Pela expressão de Sasuke, era difícil definir.

— Sabe que você está só desviando o ódio pra outro alvo? — Kiseki cochichou.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Hoshi cochichou de volta. — Sou eu quem estou ali, na barriga do loiro. Só estou preservando a minha existência!

— Isso não vai funcionar. — Sasuke atestou, enfim, manejando a espada, disposto a investir contra o irmão, mais uma vez.

— Não é mentira! — desesperou-se Hoshi, dando alguns passos à frente. Sua real vontade era abraçar seu otousan e pedir para que desistisse daquela loucura; contar que era seu filho e o porquê de estar ali. Seu Sasuke o escutaria, mas não sabia como aquele Sasuke do passado reagiria à verdade: se o acolheria ou tentaria lhe fazer mal. As incertezas as quais debatia em sua mente por causa do que Orochimaru dissera, o restringiam. — Que motivo eu teria pra mentir?

Naruto, que se mantivera quieto, elevou o olhar para o moreno ao seu lado e questionou:

— Ei, Itachi-bastardo, ele disse a verdade?

Tornando o olhar para Sasuke, que agora o encarava diretamente esperando sua resposta, Itachi ponderou sobre aquele momento; sobre a traição de seus métodos, seus princípios, sua devoção a Konoha… A decisão causaria mais estrago ao seu futuro e daqueles ali presentes, do que seria capaz de cogitar, tinha certeza disso. Mas, a racionalidade não estava sendo forte o suficiente diante do sentimento que o corroia por saber que Naruto morreria se não fizesse nada.

— Ele disse a verdade. — confirmou, tirando um peso de seus ombros e, ao mesmo tempo, certo de que outro, mais pesado, estava o substituindo.

Sasuke sentiu o cabo da espada oscilar em sua mão, mas rapidamente recuperou a pegada. Entretanto, seu semblante denunciava sua inconstância: a contradição de emoções que o abalavam. Acreditar ou não nas palavras de um homem que passou anos odiando e que o fez sofrer tanto? Itachi poderia estar mentindo para se salvar, por ter se arrependido.

Não… Itachi não ia querer se livrar da culpa simplesmente, quando fizera tanto para que o odiasse. Havia algo ali; existia um motivo para aquela atitude e não se chamaria Sasuke Uchiha se não descobrisse antes de matar a todos naquele maldito templo!

— Por que isso tudo agora, Itachi? — inquiriu Sasuke. — Tantos anos e de repente surge essa história e você confirma. Por quê?

Itachi não respondeu, apenas continuou fitando-o. Não satisfeito, Sasuke começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do irmão.

— Por que me fez passar por todo aquele sofrimento sozinho? — continuou, sarcástico, porém, desprovido de emoção. — Foi por causa da maldita Konoha? A Vila da Folha era tão importante assim? Você pode alegar o que quiser, mas isso não muda…

— Foi por você, Sasuke. — Itachi o cortou, instigando a ira do mais novo que se aproveitando da proximidade, movimentou-se para golpeá-lo com a espada.

O mais velho retroagiu imediatamente, evitando ser atingido e viu o loiro que estivera ao seu lado, intervir.

Naruto não estava se intrometendo por Itachi, ele não queria era que Sasuke se machucasse, pois sabia o quanto o Akatsuki ali era forte e — por mais que ferisse seu ego admitir — era capaz de derrotá-los. Todavia, Sasuke não se importava, ou pelo menos, fazia questão de ignorar o quão poderoso o irmão realmente era.

O jinchuurike usou a kunai para desviar do ataque e desapareceu quando Sasuke revidou.

— Pare com essa loucura, Teme! — Naruto exigiu entre dentes, ressurgindo atrás do moreno, tentando segurá-lo. — Se ele quisesse fazer algum mal, já teria feito.

— Ele não precisa querer algum mal, já fez o suficiente! — rebateu Sasuke, livrando-se da pegada de Naruto em seu pescoço com uma cotovelada na boca do estômago, fazendo o jinchuuriki arregalar os olhos e curvar-se momentamente.

— Eles vão _**me**_ matar! — Hoshi desesperou-se ao lado de Kiseki.

Aproveitando-se da fraqueza do loiro, Sasuke se virou em fúria.

— Vou te mandar pro inferno como deveria ter feito desde a nossa luta no Vale do Fim, Naruto!

O golpe, na sequência, surpreendeu Sasuke e levou-o ao chão violentamente, fazendo-o deslizar metros de distância.

— Pense duas vezes antes de tentar algo parecido, otouto. — Itachi avisou, com a voz fria. — Naruto-kun…?

— Eu 'tô bem. — grunhiu o loiro se endireitando e conferindo a estabilidade da energia do pequeno que se desenvolvia dentro de si. Em seguida, olhou invocado para Itachi e explodiu: — Não preciso que me defenda!

— Isso não é aplicável na sua condição. — o Uchiha mais velho retorquiu, apático.

— Eu posso lutar ainda, Itachi-bastardo!

— Essa luta não é sua.

Sasuke cuspiu o sangue que se acumulava em sua boca e, apoiando-se nos joelhos, se levantou, observando o irmão e o loiro discutirem. Itachi havia acabado de... defender Naruto? O mesmo Itachi que um dia quis sequestrar o jinchuriki para levá-lo para a Akatsuki?

Por quê?

— O que fez você mudar de ideia, Itachi? Responda! — vociferou e, antes que fosse capaz de atacar o mais velho, foi pego de surpresa pelo intenso olhar que Itachi firmou diretamente no seu.

O deslocamento de realidade que o deteve e o desnorteou por segundos, fez tudo ao seu redor parecer familiar. Frente a frente com Itachi, observava com espanto e raiva o cenário de suas lembranças mais queridas.

— Isso não é uma ilusão qualquer, otouto. — Itachi alertou. — Quero que veja tudo com seus próprios olhos.

Naruto, Hoshi e Kiseki viram Sasuke parar e, repentinamente, soltar a espada que quicou em um ruído agudo no chão. Vendo que Itachi tinha o sharingan ativado, Naruto concluiu que o Uchiha estava usando-o contra o irmão. Lembranças da época em que encontrara Itachi pela primeira vez, afloraram na memória do jinchuuriki. No passado, quando o nukenin atacara, Sasuke ficara internado em choque por algum tempo. Ficou duvidoso se fizera bem em confiar em Itachi, mas antes que a dúvida perdurasse, o que quer que fora infligido contra o Uchiha mais novo, acabou.

— Se não tivesse sido eu, teria sido outra pessoa. — Itachi concluiu, monotonamente.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, tendo visto através do sharingan de Itachi os acontecimentos dos quais ficara completamente alheio, naquela época. Por mais que quisesse relutar e entender aquilo como algum tipo de persuasão que o levaria a abandonar a sua vingança, se sensibilizara a exposição dos motivos de seu irmão mais velho. Sabia que o Conselho e Madara, sendo indiretamente envolvidos, não absolviam a culpa de Itachi por tudo, mas conhecer da grandeza dos sentimentos dele por si — de como se sacrificara para que tivesse uma vida longe da desgraça e vergonha de seu clã —, certamente contava para que redirecionasse sua meta.

— Eu vou destruir Konoha… — murmurou, ganhando uma nova percepção.

— O quê? — Naruto e Hoshi se alarmaram.

— A única coisa que vamos destruir é o parasita que carrega. — Itachi determinou. — E depois cuidaremos do Conselho.

Sasuke sabia exatamente sobre o que o irmão se referia, mas não fez questão de solucionar qualquer duvida dos demais, ainda se debatendo sobre a nova situação que se apresentava para si — o desvio do curso de seus propósitos por Itachi.

— O Conselho é extremamente perigoso e sei que, quando voltarmos, terão um novo alvo. — o nukenin ponderou.

— Não 'tão pensando que eu vou escutar esse monte de besteira e permitir que aconteça, né? — Naruto se posicionou depois de escutar as intenções assassinas do Uchiha.

— Vamos atrás do Conselho justamente por sua causa, Naruto-kun. — Itachi expôs, sem voltar-se para o jinchuuriki.

— Como assim _por ele_? — Sasuke indagou, com o cenho franzido.

— Para que o filho que ele espera possa viver. — definiu o Uchiha mais velho.

Deslocado com as palavras do irmão, a incompreensão instalou-se em suas feições, pairando na incredulidade.

— Filho?

Naruto sentiu o rosto afoguear e ficou completamente desconcertado. Quem dera o direito a Itachi de contar a Sasuke sobre seu segredo? Quem aquele bastardo pensava que era para expô-lo daquela forma, ainda mais na frente de dois desconhecidos?

Escondido, completamente camuflado, Zetsu achou aquela informação tão estranha quanto Sasuke. Mantendo-se incógnito, sem deixar que ninguém o pressentisse, permaneceu gravando toda a conversa entre os presentes no templo, sabendo que Madara acharia muito interessante cada pedacinho daquele show.

— Você finalmente enlouqueceu? — Sasuke rechaçou, descrente. — Ele pode ser diferente, mas, abrigar mais uma aberração é demais até para ele.

Os olhos azuis se crisparam na direção do moreno e a ânsia de socar Itachi por ter revelado sua condição foi substituída pela raiva.

— Não chame meu filho de aberração! — esbravejou Naruto. — Você tem tanta participação nisso quanto eu!

— _**Isso aí, garoto. Esse é o espírito!**_ — Kyuubi congratulou em seu subconsciente.

Hoshi sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, em meio à tensão e surpresa de ver o seu otousan falar daquele jeito e viu que Kiseki parecia querer lhe passar algum apoio. Mas nada — nada — fazia desaparecer aquele amargor em sua boca. Aquele Sasuke não podia ser o _seu Sasuke_.

— Isso não é possível. — Sasuke continuava firme em sua convicção. — Você é um garoto!

— Kyuubi. — foi tudo o que o hospedeiro precisou dizer para que Sasuke fechasse a expressão com cólera e, no segundo seguinte, ativasse seu Sharingan e invadisse a mente do jovem à sua frente.

Surgindo em frente à jaula, encarou a besta com o semblante endurecido.

_— O que você fez com ele?_ — indagou, impassível, mas em um timbre de demanda.

Kyuubi escancarou a mandíbula e, debochado, falou:

**— _A possibilidade de satisfazer aos seus anseios._**

— _Mentira!_ — Sasuke rebateu, irritado.

**— _Você está duvidando da minha palavra, Uchiha? — _**Kyuubi rebateu e, vendo que o humano não se dava por satisfeito, ofereceu, mostrando o pequeno ponto de energia que fluía no interior de Naruto:**_ — Tire a prova por si mesmo. Não sente as ondas de chakra que o filhote emite? Não as reconhece?_**

Sasuke olhou para aquele fluxo, mínimo, mas constante, que era envolvido por uma vertente intensa azulada e uma menos forte da cor do sol. A inspeção foi suficiente para que, internamente, se assustasse. Era impossível não identificar aquele padrão de energia. Havia o chakra de Naruto que protegia, que dava apoio para que crescesse, porém, a dominância azulada que determinava a fonte de seu poder era distinta e mais do que familiar…

Era Uchiha.

Parecia impossível, só que a verdade estava bem diante de si e ela o incomodava ao mesmo tempo em que trazia ao seu peito uma euforia nunca antes sentida. Contudo, precisava se manter racional e foi como agiu.

_— Por que fez isso? —_ perguntou, incisivo.

**— _O porquê, você me pergunta? _**— o bijuu retorquiu com escárnio. — **_Porque eu podia e o meu hospedeiro queria._**

_— Você não iria dar isso a ele se não buscasse algo em troca._ — Sasuke, prontamente, rebateu.

**— _Perspicaz, Uchiha, sempre perspicaz._** — disse após uma risada abafada. **_— Mas você tem que ponderar o que está em jogo aqui: findar esse ciclo de vingança interminável, ou se livrar dessas correntes que vem carregando e voltar para Konoha. _**

O moreno franziu o cenho, tomado pela certeza de que realmente a trapaça existia: outra forma de tentar convencê-lo a voltar para casa, isso era o que significava aquela gravidez para Naruto e, ainda assim, podia ver que havia um motivo secreto para Kyuubi ter dado ao loiro aquela condição.

_— Eu vou destruir Konoha. _— reafirmou, mesmo que sua convicção já não tivesse tanta força dentro de si.

_— **Então vai destruir o filhote Uchiha também?**_— Kyuubi questionou. **— **_**Pois é lá que ele vai estar… Vai destruir tudo o que mais queria? Seu sonho fútil de re-erguer seu clã, ter descendentes? Vai matar Naruto?**_

_O silêncio do adolescente mostrou a hesitação que existia._

_— **Mas, pensando por outro lado. Não precisa sujar as suas mãos, humano. Quando Naruto voltar para Konoha e o Conselho descobrir que carrega um filhote gerado com o meu auxílio, fará questão de eliminá-lo, precavendo-se de que não existirá uma possível quebra do meu selo e que esse filhote não seja uma ameaça. Provavelmente, me extrairão e me passarão para outro hospedeiro e, no processo, Naruto e o filhote morrerão. O Conselho vai continuar com uma arma de guerra e, como sempre, eles manipularão o destino do próximo jinchuuriki, e terão matado a sua família. De novo.**_

_Kyuubi gostaria muito de gargalhar naquele instante ao ver o semblante de Sasuke se fechar sombriamente depois de tudo o que dissera. Manipular aquele garoto, após de ter sido abalado por tantas revelações de uma vez, só não era mais divertido porque ainda estava preso. Adoraria contar quem estivera dividindo o cio de seu hospedeiro, mas por enquanto não lhe era propício, ainda mais com Naruto desenvolvendo seu filhote. Quem sabe um dia dissesse àquele idiota o quanto o irmão por quem era obcecado e seu querido Naruto haviam se esbaldado juntos._

Sasuke retornou a sua própria consciência e olhou para Naruto. Viu-o sentir o resultado de sua pequena invasão ao apresentar uma leve tontura. Ali fora não deveria ter passado mais do que alguns segundos, mas pelo olhar vazio que Itachi lhe lançava era um indicativo de que ele deveria ter percebido o que fizera.

Permaneceu parado, revolvendo o que Kyuubi lhe dissera, recordando-se que aquele garoto mais adiante esperava um filho… seu.

Um Uchiha.

Precisava pensar.

— Sasuke, precisa tomar uma decisão agora. — Itachi o apressou.

O que fazer?

Poderia pensar no caminho de volta a Konoha. De qualquer forma, estaria indo em direção ao lugar que deveria destruir.

— Preciso avisar ao meu time.

— Vai voltar com a gente, teme? — Naruto perguntou, num misto de incredulidade e esperança.

Ignorando a pergunta do loiro e, sem dizer mais nada, recolheu a sua espada e após embainhá-la, deixou o templo. Itachi quase conseguiria se sentir aliviado, se não fosse pela noção de que ainda teria que lidar com o parasita dentro do irmão e sabia que seu tempo de vida continuava contado. Nunca procurara uma cura definitiva para a sua doença e já esperava morrer numa batalha contra Sasuke. Mas exaurir seu mangekyou estava fora de cogitação, pois tinha que fazer o possível para se manter vivo até que Naruto estivesse a salvo.

...

Zetsu retroagiu, finalizando sua gravação dos acontecimentos. Ao que parecia, a luta entre Sasuke e Itachi não ocorreria e precisava repassar todos os novos fatos para Madara. Seu líder ficaria surpreso com o que lhe mostraria, disso tinha certeza.

oOo

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.

* * *

Se você acreditou quando eu disse:  
Que eu estaria melhor sem você  
Então você nunca me conheceu realmente  
Se você acreditou quando eu disse:  
Que eu não estaria pensando em você  
Você achava que sabia a verdade, mas você está errado  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Apenas me diga que você ainda acredita…

Skillet — Believe

oOo

Hoshi estava amuado. Para Kiseki que se acostumara com o jeito bobo e expansivo do garoto, vê-lo daquele jeito — silencioso e pensativo — era um contraste incômodo. Sem dúvida fazia que ele adotasse completamente a postura de seus dois parentes Uchiha. Parecia ser comum aquela similaridade entre os descendentes daquele clã. Itachi e Sasuke mostravam-se sucintos de jeitos singulares, mas definitivamente, Kiseki comparava a ambos da mesma forma.

Naruto estava descansando. Aproveitara para fazê-lo já que os irmãos Uchiha — depois de Sasuke ter dispensado seu próprio time — haviam entrado em reclusão dentro de um dos ambientes do templo para retirar algo que Itachi apenas chamava de parasita. Realmente, ela não tinha a menor curiosidade em saber do que se tratava, desde que não demorasse muito. Com a máscara cobrindo o rosto, Kiseki não sabia ao certo para onde estava direcionado o olhar de Hoshi, mas pelo posicionamento do rosto, tudo indicava que observava o jinchuuriki.

O loiro havia sentado junto ao tronco de uma árvore e tentara lutar contra a exaustão, mas os olhos azuis acabaram se fechando e agora ele cochilava com a cabeça pendida para o lado, enquanto aguardavam. Continuava sendo extremamente bizarro, para Kiseki, saber que aquele garoto estava grávido de ninguém menos que Hoshi, porém, presenciar Sasuke reagir tão rispidamente ao mesmo fato, fizera-a repensar sobre sua própria maneira de expor o que pensava. Acreditava que este era um dos principais eventos daquele dia que atormentavam Hoshi. Ser chamado de aberração pelo pai que tanto endeusava certamente o teria magoado um tanto, isso sem contar toda a agressividade e ira que Sasuke demonstrava.

Infelizmente, para Hoshi, ela não era boa em consolar a mágoa alheia e ele teria que se virar com os próprios problemas.

Mesmo assim, encostou-se em pé à árvore na qual Hoshi estava recostado e tentou puxar conversa.

— E aí? Se continuar secando o loiro assim, seu pai moreno pode acabar sentindo ciúmes e vindo atrás de sua cabeça.

— Qual dos pais Uchiha?

— Não importa qual deles. Tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke parecem dividir esse fascínio esquisito por sua… _mãe_.

— Isso não teve graça. — Hoshi retorquiu, emburrado.

— Eu não tenho culpa se está todo sentido porque não encontrou o grande homem que esperava que Sasuke fosse. Eu te avisei que ele era um traste.

— Ele não é um traste e é melhor parar de falar assim dele ou esqueço que você é uma garota.

Hoshi preferia não admitir, mas estava mesmo de péssimo humor. Inconformado, magoado, frustrado… Dificilmente sentia-se decepcionado, mas sua vida estava enfrentando uma sequência ininterrupta de desilusões. Desde que seu otousan revelara ter escondido sobre Naruto ter lhe dado a vida, até as confissões de Orochimaru e a dúvida sobre sua real paternidade.

Chegava ao ponto de desejar que jamais tivessem aceitado o convite para aquela homenagem em Konoha. Se não houvessem viajado, se apenas negassem o propósito da visita de Sakura, tudo estaria como antes: tudo na mesma rotina; sua bolha de felicidade não haveria se rompido daquele jeito. _Seu_ Sasuke continuaria sendo o mesmo pai atencioso e dedicado; ele — Hoshi — continuaria sendo o mesmo filho estabanado, estudioso vivendo sem grandes responsabilidades.

Pensar na sua vida, antes de retornarem para homenagem em Konoha, chegava a fazer os olhos de Hoshi arderem por lágrimas não derramadas. Nesse momento, agradecia o fato de estar usando aquela máscara estúpida.

Ressentia-se por ter escutado aquelas palavras de Sasuke para Naruto; logicamente não reconhecia aquele outro adolescente tão impetuoso e que emanava tanto ódio. Pensara que a imagem inabalável de seu otousan não seria quebrada pelas palavras vis de Orochimaru, que elas não passariam de puro veneno manipulativo, mas…

Mas as palavras se confirmavam e até mesmo o fato de não ser filho legitimo de Sasuke parecia estar sendo esfregado na sua cara.

Queria ter alguém para culpar — talvez Naruto por ser tão estúpido e se deitado com Itachi; por ter morrido e deixado _seu_ Sasuke sozinho; por ter marcado tanto a vida de seu otousan a ponto dele estar enfiado naquele buraco depressivo por causa da falta que fazia.

Se não fosse por Naruto, seu Sasuke ainda seria… seu.

Mas não conseguia; não tinha força o suficiente para odiar Naruto.

Olhava-o descansando, sabendo que dentro dele abrigava sua existência, e simplesmente não era capaz de jogar a culpa em cima do loiro. Principalmente depois de ele tê-lo defendido da ofensa feita por Sasuke.

Naruto parecia um idiota impulsivo, mas cheio de determinação. O loiro não sabia que fora usado por Itachi, muito menos morrera de uma forma altruísta. Tinha uma ingenuidade quase infantil ao confiar tão facilmente nas pessoas.

— O que foi? — Naruto questionou com a voz embargada, abrindo parcialmente os olhos e olhando para Hoshi. — Está enojado pelo que escutou lá dentro, também?

O garoto imediatamente se endireitou e negou com a cabeça, dizendo em seguida:

— Não, não estou.

— Então porque 'tá me encarando assim? — o loiro quis saber, pois estava incomodado com o peso daquele olhar há algum tempo. — 'Tá me dando nervoso de você o tempo todo me olhando, 'ttebayo.

Hoshi não tinha como negar que estava mesmo fitando Naruto mais do que deveria, por isso, tentou mudar o foco da conversa.

— Eu sinto muito, pelo que ouviu lá dentro. — era sincero, pois realmente achava que o loiro não merecia escutar tais palavras.

— É o jeito do Teme lidar com as coisas. — Naruto deu de ombros, defendendo nitidamente o Uchiha. — Sempre ranzinza. Mas quem pode culpá-lo por reagir daquela maneira? Onde já se viu um garoto grávido, né?

Hoshi queria dar alguma resposta inteligente que provasse que Naruto estava errado, porém, não conseguiu pensar em nada que aplacasse o constrangimento e a nuance de desolação nos olhos azuis.

Para seu azar — ou sorte —, a conversa foi interrompida com o retorno dos irmãos vindos do templo.

...

Itachi usara o mesmo método que Orochimaru optara para entrar no corpo de Sasuke. O processo inverso fora desgastante, não tanto quanto teria sido se tivesse forçado aquele ofídio a surgir por vontade própria em meio a uma batalha, mas exaustivo mesmo assim, devido a sua já debilitada saúde. Buscava contornar a situação não demonstrando sua franqueza, mantendo-se firme, só que precisava urgentemente repousar, caso contrário, seria um peso morto quando chegassem a Konoha e fossem agir contra o Conselho. Conversara com Sasuke o quanto o adolescente permitira. O mais novo continuava um pouco arredio e inconformado, porém, mais suscetível a seguir com seu plano.

Era estranho interagir com o irmão, depois de tanto tempo daquela farsa. Parecia que sua própria mente havia se acostumado às ameaças, às ilusões que criara para fazer com que o outro acreditasse o quanto era desprezível. No fundo, aquele crime abominável de ter traumatizado Sasuke, pendia sobre sua cabeça de uma forma imutável. Aprender a conviver com esse tipo de sentimento não era fácil e a maior parte do tempo ignorava a sensação que o fazia sentir-se sujo por ter feito aquilo com uma criança; com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo todo.

— Ei, Itachi-bastardo. — escutou Naruto lhe perguntar, se levantar, assim que se aproximaram, e reparar em seu semblante cansado. — Você está bem?

— Deixe-o em paz, Dobe. — Sasuke ordenou, visivelmente em melhor estado do que o irmão.

— Teme, a marca desapareceu. — Naruto se aproximou, checando o ombro onde até então estivera o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru.

— Foi pra isso que estávamos lá dentro. — disse sem paciência.

— Datteba. — reclamou o loiro. — Precisa ser tão bastardo?

— Precisa ser tão idiota? — rebateu Sasuke entre dentes.

Itachi aproveitou a discussão para se aproximar dos ANBUs impostores. Por mais que quisesse ficar perto de Naruto e Sasuke, para garantir que não acabariam um pulando no pescoço do outro, precisava conversar com Hoshi e Kiseki, em particular.

Fez um meneio de cabeça para que os dois o seguissem e caminhou para um canto afastado e de onde os outros dois não pudessem escutá-los. Engajados em uma discussão nada adulta, Sasuke e Naruto pareciam sequer ter percebido que já não estavam mais com eles.

— O que foi? — perguntou Hoshi, curioso, retirando a máscara, bem como Kiseki.

— Eles precisam ficar sozinhos. — meneou a cabeça na direção da qual vieram e concluiu: — E nós precisamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê? — Kiseki cruzou os braços e esperou com sua maneira cordata de ser.

— Peguem o pergaminho do kinjutsu e voltem para o tempo de vocês. — Itachi ordenou.

Hoshi e Kiseki se entreolharam confusos e, como Itachi previra, encontrou resistência dos adolescentes.

— Nem pensar! — Hoshi exclamou. — As coisas ainda não foram resolvidas aqui.

— Isso mesmo. — a Hyuuga concordou. — Só vamos voltar quando corrigirmos o que nos propomos quando usamos o jutsu proibido.

Tentando pensar além do cansaço que sentia, Itachi buscou lógica para dialogar com eles. Não adiantaria obrigá-los, se não se conscientizassem sobre o que estava em jogo ali.

— Não se trata de alterar o passado ou o futuro: a sua existência está em risco. — Itachi ressaltou, calmamente. — Muitas coisas podem acontecer e mudar fatos e acontecimentos que constituem a vida que vocês levam. Já fizeram demais. Vão voltar e me deixar lidar com o meu presente.

Imediatamente, Hoshi contestou:

— Mas se o Naruto morrer todo meu sacrifício vai ter sido à toa. Eu preciso ter certeza de que isso não vai acontecer no ataque a Konoha.

Havia um desespero palpável na voz do garoto e Itachi acreditava naquele sentimento vindo do mais novo, mas não poderia fazer a vontade dele.

— Ele não vai morrer. — afirmou, seriamente. — Hoshi, você não sabe lutar, só atrapalharia se ficasse. Eu teria que me preocupar com a sua identidade e a sua segurança. Vocês vão embora agora.

Hoshi fez uma careta de insatisfação por praticamente estar sendo chamado de inútil por Itachi, mas era capaz de entender o raciocínio dele. Mesmo assim…

— Vamos acompanhá-los até Konoha, então. — o garoto sugeriu e vendo que o mais velho não cederia, confessou: — Eu só quero passar mais um tempo com vocês. Caso o meu presente não se altere.

Itachi tinha que ser impassível, mas diante do motivo exposto, não teve firmeza suficiente em negar, afinal, por enquanto, o futuro era, definitivamente, incerto.

— Só até as proximidades de Konoha. — determinou.

Hoshi abriu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Aquele sorriso fez com que o nukenin o olhasse com menos severidade e que um calor se espalhasse em seu peito; apesar de se parecerem tanto fisicamente, o garoto ainda mostrava que era, sem dúvidas, filho de Naruto.

...

Sasuke continuava discutindo com Naruto. Ainda estava irritado com ele por tanta estupidez e pelas atitudes que tomara sem consultá-lo. Acreditava que toda a gravidez fora um plano baixo de sensibilizá-lo a voltar para Konoha. Aquela noite na floresta… Deveria ter parado quando desconfiou de que existia algo muito errado com as ações de Naruto, mas aquele sentimento maldito que o corroia sem que fosse capaz de impedir, o cegara. Só de lembrar-se do toque na pele quente, do corpo macio com o qual se deleitara, já desviava sua coerência para um lado que não deveria. Por isso, ser agressivo era o melhor jeito de não acabar sucumbindo às tramóias do loiro.

— O que passou por essa sua cabeça de vento quando decidiu aceitar ajuda daquela raposa? — inquiriu, em meio ao seu rompante.

— Isso não interessa, Teme! — Naruto imediatamente retorquiu.

— Como não me interessa? — rebateu indignado. — Esqueceu quem você usou pra ter essa criança aí dentro?

Arregalando os olhos e sentido a face esquentar, Naruto elevou ainda mais o timbre de sua voz:

— Eu não te usei, bastardo! Não me lembro de ter obrigado você a… — engasgou por sentir vergonha de dizer as palavras exatas do que haviam compartilhado e forçou-se a terminar: — … a… a fazer o que fez comigo!

Sasuke sabia que era verdade: ele fizera sexo com Naruto e faria de novo, sem nem precisar que pedisse. Mas jamais confessaria isso, nem sob tortura.

— E como chama toda aquela aproximação? — retorquiu, elevando o rosto e esperando por uma resposta.

Naruto fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar, encabulado.

— Eu estava fora de mim. — murmurou, com um pequeno bico.

A resposta havia atingido Sasuke diretamente e, imediatamente, quis saber:

— Isso quer dizer que em seu estado normal não teria…

— Era o que você queria, não era? — Naruto replicou, voltando a encará-lo com aquele jeito enfezado. — Você disse que queria reconstruir seu clã e eu… — fez uma pausa, amainando a irritação e prosseguiu: — não sei o que pensei quando achei que pudesse…

Sasuke passou a levar em consideração a imagem que tinha de Naruto quando ainda eram crianças; quando conhecia aquele garoto por sua sinceridade e ingenuidade. Em três anos, teria Naruto mudado tanto? Não poderia ter certeza, afinal, ele próprio havia mudado. Mas Naruto continuava com aqueles olhos tão cristalinos que era difícil descrer que suas palavras fossem nada além que sinceras.

Poderia testá-lo e tirar a prova sobre as reais intenções dele. Porque quem sabe…

— O que aconteceu, então, foi real, Naruto? — perguntou, aproximando-se passo a passo do loiro, até estar invadindo-lhe o espaço pessoal e os olhos azuis estarem mirando diretamente os seus. — Era o que você desejava?

Naruto engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás, encontrando-se encurralado ao bater com as costas no troco da árvore.

— T-teme… — conseguiu gaguejar e reclamar: — Não fale desse jeito!

Sasuke sorriu internamente. Colocou a palma de sua mão no tronco da árvore, ao lado da cabeça do loiro, enquanto com a outra esgueirou por debaixo da jaqueta laranja e da blusa telada e tocou o abdômen, o qual sentiu se contrair pela tensão de Naruto.

— Você _me_ desejava, Naruto? — reformulou a pergunta, mantendo os olhos fixos nos azuis, acariciando a superfície lisa e procurando sentir aquela energia que Kyuubi mostrara quando estivera na mente do loiro.

Ruborizado, Naruto olhou para o lado e pressionou os lábios. Sasuke, aproveitando-se da exposição, aproximou a boca do ouvido dele, então, e sussurrou suavemente:

— Responda, Na-ru-to.

O Uchiha localizou aquele ínfimo traço de energia que se identificava com o seu tipo de chakra e sorriu, tanto pela noção de que estava praticamente tocando a essência de um filho seu, como por ver Naruto assentir positivamente a sua pergunta anterior.

— Você continua sendo um dobe por ter feito algo assim. — disse, debochado, deslizando os dedos levemente sob a superfície lisa que abrigava seu herdeiro.

Era estranhamente fácil pensar sobre aquela condição agora. Seu filho com Naruto — seu herdeiro —, uma extensão de si sendo gerada pela pessoa por quem era obcecado. Sim, era de certa forma mais do que perfeito e poderia se acostumar com a ideia de ser pai, mesmo não estando programado.

— Pare com isso, é constrangedor! — Naruto se aborreceu e segurou seu pulso para que parasse de alisá-lo, finalmente voltando a encarar os olhos negros.

— Por quê? — Sasuke inquiriu, irônico, perdendo-se momentaneamente naquele azul tão diáfano, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos do loiro. — É meu filho que está carregando. — disse, roçando sua boca na do jinchuuriki enquanto as palavras eram ditas. — _Nosso_ filho, Naruto.

Um suspiro de desejo foi emitido por Naruto quando Sasuke pressionou definitivamente seus lábios e os moveu, estendendo o beijo e saboreando aquela boca que tanto desejara somente para si. Os olhos azuis pesaram, se fechando, enquanto Naruto se entregava a sensação — a ele — e Sasuke semicerrou os orbes escuros, tomando posse daquela cavidade com a língua.

Hoshi notou o homem ao seu lado tenso e viu que, embora a expressão fosse de indiferença, os punhos de Itachi estavam fortemente fechados. Talvez Hoshi pudesse ter ficado feliz por ver Naruto e Sasuke se entendendo; aliviado por não ter que se deparar com um Sasuke insano, mas refletia sobre o que Itachi estaria sentindo ao ver o irmão com Naruto. Por mais altruísta que aquele homem pudesse ser ao zelar pela felicidade plena de Sasuke, Hoshi não acreditava que Itachi fosse imune aos sentimentos os quais uma cena como aquela pudesse causar. Principalmente se Itachi fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

Como seria para o Uchiha mais velho estar abrindo mão da própria família em benefício do caçula?

Queria mesmo saber a verdade sobre a sua paternidade e descobrir o quanto isso influenciaria em suas decisões e anseios. Hoshi ainda rezava para que seu otousan continuasse sendo Sasuke, mas situações assim mostravam o quanto poderia ser volúvel.

— Bem, isso explica que a pouca vergonha é mal de família. — Kiseki quebrou a tensão e olhou, com uma sobrancelha elevada, para Itachi. — Eles se entenderam muito bem, não, Uchiha?

— Hn.

Itachi se retirou com plena intenção de finalmente reservar um tempo para ficar sozinho e descansar.

— E isso explica que ele não gostou. — Kiseki concluiu, olhando para Hoshi. — Acho que devemos voltar, mesmo. Isso aqui está ficando praticamente proibido pra menores de dezoito anos.

Hoshi assentiu, ainda olhando para o beijo que o seu otousan dividia com Naruto.

...

Madara reprisava em sua mente os eventos mostrados por Zetsu. A deserção de Itachi o surpreendera verdadeiramente, bem como a condição física do jinchuuriki. Tentar encontrar motivos para outro Uchiha abandonar a Akatsuki era difícil. Arrependimento não fazia parte do vocabulário do nukenin e, por mais que a iminência de uma luta definitiva com o irmão mais novo tivesse chegado a afetá-lo, Itachi estava muito além de ceder a esse tipo de sentimento àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Sempre soube dos motivos e da história de Itachi, afinal, Madara fora seu mentor desde a tenra idade e conhecia como a mente do discípulo funcionava. Fora um dos atributos que o fizera ser capaz de trazê-lo para sua causa. Itachi era determinado e centrado demais para repentinamente desistir de tudo e isso gerava estranhamento.

A trajetória que o nukenin traçara havia se quebrado repentinamente e isso causava interesse e curiosidade em Madara.

_A situação mudou_ — reprisava em sua mente a frase dita pelo próprio Itachi.

O que havia mudado de tão substancial para o discípulo?

Aqueles ANBUs também eram peças deslocadas dentro do contexto.

E o jeito que Itachi dispusera-se a proteger Naruto…

Um Uchiha sendo gerado por um jinchuuriki…

— O que está planejando, Itachi? — balbuciou consigo mesmo, sendo observado por Zetsu.

Talvez o que motivasse Itachi fosse aquela obtusa gravidez. Kyuubi fora o responsável, segundo o próprio Naruto, e Sasuke — quem diria — o genitor. Madara podia enxergar a cabecinha de Itachi trabalhando em prol de defender o novo membro da família, afinal, o plano primordial da Akatsuki era capturar e extrair os bijuus. Se Naruto viesse para suas mãos, a extração o mataria, bem como a criança que estivesse carregando.

Mas Itachi não era o tipo de homem que agia por impulso, e aquela condição de Naruto aparentava ser bem recente.

— Observou alguma conduta fora do padrão, ultimamente, em Itachi? — o Uchiha indagou ao subordinado que esperava por novas instruções.

— Nada. — confirmou Zetsu aquilo que Madara já desconfiava, afinal, Itachi era calculista demais para permitir que os outros enxergassem suas intenções.

— Então, teremos que tirar a limpo essa história, antes de tomarmos uma atitude. — concluiu o mais velho.

— A criança que o jinchuuriki leva. — a parte branca de Zetsu falou, sendo completada pela escura: — O que pretende fazer?

— Ela pode ter alguma utilidade no futuro, se for mesmo um Uchiha. — Madara ponderou. — A predestinação a ter o sharingan é grande e isso sempre me interessa.

— Isso atrasaria seus planos em alguns meses.

— Temos tempo, Zetsu-san. — disse Madara com divertimento. — Além do mais, ainda há trabalho a fazer. O jinchuuriki da Kyuubi pode ficar por último.

Madara realmente tinha pressa em executar seus planos, mas tudo era mutável quando possibilidades como aquelas — inusitadas — surgiam.

E ele sempre fora um homem propenso a elas.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:**

Aos que estão esperando atualização da The Sacred Line, em breve um novo capítulo será postado.


	7. Capítulo 6

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: Bate-papo interno entre Kyuubi e Naruto está sempre em **negrito** e _itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado à aniversariante Keiko Maxwell!**

oOo

Tic-tac ouço o relógio contando

Espero que os minutos possam ser refeitos à mão

Tanto para fazer e tanto que preciso dizer

Amanhã será tarde demais?...

Skillet — One Day Too Late

oOo

Naruto não era muito perspicaz. Podia ser desligado, desastrado e demorar a entender certas coisas. Só que não o suficiente para deixar de perceber que Itachi Uchiha estava silencioso e distante. Era uma redundância alegar aquilo já que o conhecia bem pouco, mas enquanto seguiam juntos para o templo, ele parecera mais receptivo — à maneira dele.

Estava espionando o nukenin à distância, enquanto caminhavam para Konoha. Sasuke e Itachi não trocavam palavra alguma, mas andavam próximos: o mais velho um pouco mais à frente e o mais novo a um passo atrás como se a desconfiança o mantivesse resguardado e pronto para alguma situação inusitada. Naruto tinha certeza que Sasuke acreditava no que o irmão contara, mas orgulhoso do jeito que era seria incapaz de se aproximar como no fundo desejava. Itachi fora o herói — a figura na qual Sasuke se espelhara para querer ser o melhor dos ninjas — antes de tudo desabar cruelmente sobre seus ombros, quando ainda era uma criança. O brilho de admiração poderia ter se extinguido por completo, mas isso não queria dizer que o elo que os unia anteriormente não pudesse ser reerguido.

Era o que Naruto esperava acontecer. Acima das diferenças e do passado trágico, ficaria contente de ver Sasuke se reconciliar com o irmão mais velho. Assim como havia sido consigo… Bem, não exatamente como ocorrera consigo, mas a lógica era basicamente essa — Naruto pensava.

Sasuke demonstrara corresponder parte de seus anseios e, por isso, Naruto sentia-se mais do que feliz, principalmente pelo Uchiha estar aceitando o bebê que agora esperava. Refletir sobre a situação acabava fazendo-o notar como tudo soava como uma grande loucura: como a rivalidade se transformara, sem que percebesse, em amizade que fluiu para os sentimentos que nutria tão fortes por Sasuke, agora — e como realmente fora insano aceitar algo da magnitude que Kyuubi propusera. De todo modo, Naruto não se arrependia, principalmente por aquela vida que crescia letargicamente dentro dele.

Uma vida que Itachi e Sasuke concordavam e afirmavam que seria ameaçada pelo Conselho de Konoha. Depois de saber como o mesmo esquematizara e ordenara a execução do clã Uchiha tão friamente, forçando Itachi a tomar decisões e escolher entre a Vila ou a família, Naruto sentira-se temeroso. Jamais permitiria que alguém intencionasse mal ao seu filho e o protegeria de qualquer um, mesmo do Conselho. Só que o assassinato covarde que os Uchiha arquitetavam não agradava em nada o jinchuuriki. Gostava de crer que existiam outros meios, possibilidades de evitar golpes covardes, principalmente. Mas houvera argumento de Sasuke, dizendo que sendo um ninja de Konoha, Naruto estava preso a obrigações e suscetível às artimanhas do Conselho; preso pelo bijuu que continha e que para os grandes ditadores da Vila da Folha, jamais sairia do controle deles. Uma arma de guerra a disposição acaso houvesse necessidade de ser usada. Naruto nunca parara para pensar em si por aquela perspectiva e, por motivos óbvios, o magoava saber que ainda não era reconhecido por seus atos e sim pelo demônio que habitava seu íntimo.

Não decidira qual atitude tomar em relação à intenção dos Uchiha — se os deteria ou fecharia os olhos — e quanto mais perto chegavam de Konoha, mais indeciso ficava. Por isso, passara a observar Itachi e notar esses detalhes que normalmente passariam despercebidos por si.

Vindo consideravelmente mais atrás, Naruto estreitou os olhos azuis e foi confidenciar-se com o nove caudas.

— _Kyuu, acha que ele está se arrependendo?_

Itachi poderia sim ter segundos pensamentos, apesar de Naruto fortemente pressentir que esse não era o caso. Assim como Sasuke, o loiro gostaria de entender o que motivara o Uchiha mais velho àquela "mudança de planos". O moreno estava sendo calculista, entretanto, com qual objetivo? Até o presente momento, Itachi não confidenciara a razão principal, embora a desconfiança que ficava mais exposta era o arrependimento — antes tarde do que nunca — e a gravidez de Naruto.

Achara que a raposa lhe daria uma direção de raciocínio, mas, ao contrário do que esperava — especulação e deboche —, o demônio grunhiu, demonstrando um extremo mau-humor por ter sido abordado.

— _**Moleque, por que não caminha silenciosamente como todo mundo?**_

Já estava acostumado com as "patadas" de Kyyubi e também se encontrava muito focado em seus próprios questionamentos, por isso, sequer deu-se ao trabalho de responder, viajando em suas divagações:

— _Se ele der pra trás, pode voltar pra Akatsuki ou matar o Sasuke durante o sono, ou armar uma emboscada…_

— _**Ou você podia calar a boca e me deixar quieto. **_— a raposa interrompeu, frustrado.

— _Por que 'ttebayo? — _Narutoquis entender. — _Não é como se você estivesse ocupado._

— _**Apenas fique quieto. **_— ordenou o outro.

— Raposa idiota. — resmungou o loiro.

Para sua surpresa, foi abordado pelo misterioso ANBU que vinha os acompanhando desde muito antes de encontrarem Sasuke. A identidade daquele ninja permanecia secreta e Naruto respeitava a posição do jovem pertencente à elite da Vila da Folha.

— O que 'tá fazendo? — indagara o rapaz mascarado o qual Naruto só conseguia distinguir os longos cabelos negros mesclados com fios loiros.

— Shiiiiiu, ANBU-san! — pediu baixo, dando ênfase ao levar o indicador aos lábios, querendo que não atraíssem atenção. Meneou a cabeça na direção de Itachi assim que teve certeza que ninguém percebera e falou: — Tá vendo? Ele não parece… estranho?

O ANBU fez uma curta pausa, olhando na direção de Itachi.

— Isso é uma pergunta redundante. — respondeu, sincero.

Naruto franziu o cenho, inclinando a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente para o lado e concordou:

— 'Tá, ele é estranho por natureza, mas… — meneou a mão na direção do Uchiha mais velho. — Olha, ele está quieto e pálido e… estranho.

— Talvez ele seja assim o tempo todo. — ponderou o ANBU. — A gente não o conhece direito.

— Se antes ele tivesse agido do mesmo modo, dattebayo, — Naruto deu de ombros. — até levaria em conta.

O silêncio entre ambos durou apenas alguns segundos.

— Isso não deveria importar tanto assim. — o ANBU concluiu. — Não era seu intento trazer o Sasuke de volta para Konoha?

— Sim. — Naruto respondeu sorridente, olhando para as costas do adolescente que seguia mais adiante. — Eu nem acredito que… finalmente ele está voltando.

— Então, por que esse interesse todo em Itachi?

— Sasuke. — meneou a cabeça na direção do Uchiha. — Esse teme pode não demonstrar, mas ele ama esse irmão dele.

— Você só fez esse trato com o nove caudas pelo Sasuke, não foi?

— Foi… o que eu pensava no início. — Naruto confessou, com o olhar pesando para o chão. — Sabe como é: o fardo ser um jinchuuriki e ter o mundo desprezando o fato de eu ter nascido… Então o Sasuke foi o primeiro que me reconheceu como pessoa, como alguém à altura de considerar um rival e… como amigo. — elevando os olhos para fitar as costas do Uchiha por quem era apaixonado, Naruto prosseguiu, convicto: — Por ele, eu faria qualquer coisa. Sem o Sasuke a minha existência teria sido… vazia. — finalmente retomando o sorriso aberto, o loiro rematou: — Eu nunca tive família, nem ninguém assim. E, por mais que eu tenha resolvido gerar um filho por ele, eu decidi por mim também; decidi pela minha própria família, algo que eu nunca tive.

Pensando ter deixando o ANBU enfadado com seu falatório, Naruto sentiu-se constrangido e coçou a nuca, rindo um pouco.

— Gomen, ANBU-san. Falei demais.

E, sem esperar uma réplica, Naruto se afastou, apertando os passos e adiantando-se até os Uchiha propositalmente, indo implicar para ganhar a atenção deles.

O assunto que previamente havia iniciado a conversa, fora completamente esquecido, principalmente por Hoshi, que foi deixado para trás, com um sorriso ameno escondido por trás da máscara que usava.

...

Sasuke relembrava das palavras ditas para seu time. Por causa delas, não havia verdadeiramente dispensado-os e sim lhes dado uma missão. Logicamente, não avisara ao irmão ou a Naruto; não confiava cem por cento em nenhum dos dois, embora seu ódio houvesse se revertido para outros focos distintos: Konoha e Madara Uchiha.

Fora isso que pedira a Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu. Queria que eles procurassem Madara, que de alguma forma conseguissem se infiltrar na Akatsuki e assim estaria à frente dos passos daquele homem. Saber que existia mais um Uchiha vivo e uma lenda como era Madara, fora uma surpresa para Sasuke, mas isso não o faria hesitar. Madara poderia ser imortal perante o decorrer dos anos, mas duvidava que seria imune à morte em uma batalha.

À medida que se aproximavam de Konoha, Sasuke repensava sobre seu retorno. Definitivamente não queria ficar na Vila da Folha, sequer queria colocar os pés lá. Aquele lugar era somente uma mancha escura em sua vida e nada tinha a oferecer-lhe, a não ser o jinchuuriki que viajava consigo.

Seu desejo de destruir Konoha ainda pulsava no fundo de sua mente, mas aquilo que Kyuubi disse, trouxera um severo resguardo em suas atitudes. Naruto jamais abandonaria Konoha, jamais se voltaria contra ou deixaria de proteger aquele lugar. Isso dificultava muito seu intento. Se Naruto enxergasse as coisas à sua maneira, poderia fazer o que quisesse, poderia se vingar sem machucá-lo e, por conseguinte, seu filho.

Ainda que continuasse soando surreal, Sasuke já se adaptara a ideia de que o garoto loiro estava guardando uma parte sua dentro do ventre. Sua mudança de atitude — seu refrear — devia-se principalmente por seu filho. Ele — ou ela — seria uma extensão de seu clã, uma continuidade de sua própria existência.

Não podia negar que esse fato lhe dava uma perspectiva mais amena do futuro: Naruto, um filho deles e Itachi…

Sua vida fora baseada em odiar Itachi e em ressentir por ele ter traído o elo tão forte que imaginava que compartilhavam. Estar interagindo sem animosidade com o irmão mais velho, novamente, era inacreditável, mas Sasuke sentia como se o vazio que ele infligira em sua alma estivesse sendo preenchido, embora tivesse certeza que as coisas jamais voltariam a ser exatamente como antes, quando eram crianças.

Aquela seria a última parada antes de colocarem os pés em Konoha e, como toda a viagem vinha sendo, acreditou que a noite transcorreria tranquilamente. Havia se distanciado da clareira onde pernoitariam para pegar um pouco de água em um córrego e teve a companhia dos dois misteriosos ANBUs que seguiam Naruto e Itachi desde o início. Achava bem estranho a presença daqueles dois; falavam pouquíssimo e pareciam sempre estar prestando atenção. Sabia ser o trabalho deles e que desconfiança nunca seria demais, entretanto, a presença deles incomodava Sasuke.

— Por que vai voltar pra Konoha? — o ANBU lhe questionou, com uma nuance de resguardo. — Pra que hesitar quando pode ir diretamente à principal fonte dos problemas?

Sasuke também já havia pensado nisso, mas conversara com Itachi antes de saírem do templo depois de extinguir a influência que Orochimaru ainda mantinha em si.

— Porque seria burrice. — explicou, secamente. — Não posso arriscar uma mudança tão drástica. Com Itachi, eu conseguiria, mas Naruto viria logo atrás do jeito que é teimoso. Ele é o ponto mais vulnerável e o melhor a fazer é protegê-lo onde ele tem chance de ser protegido.

— Ele sabe se proteger sozinho. — contestou a jovem mascarada. — Ele é um ninja, pelo amor de Kami.

— Você está subestimando o inimigo. — Sasuke repetiu as palavras que o irmão lhe dissera quando, por incrível que pareça, lhe atestara a mesma coisa. — Nesse caso, o descuido pode custar muito caro.

— Para alguém que há algum tempo atrás mataria o Naruto sem pestanejar, até que você é bem bipolar. — Kiseki desdenhou, aproveitando para lavar as mãos e os braços na água limpa que corria pela margem.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para a morena, mas o outro ANBU tentou apaziguar.

— Err… não dê ouvidos ao que ela ta dizendo. Você se importa com a segurança do Naruto e quer protegê-lo, né?

Sasuke não respondeu. Já tendo terminado de pegar a água, simplesmente dedicou um olhar arrogante a ambos e começou o caminho de volta à clareira.

— Delicado como uma pluma, otousan. — Hoshi ironizou resmungando e emburrado.

— Vamos. — Kiseki motivou para que retornassem também.

...

Mesmo depois da conversa com aquele ANBU, Naruto não dispersara sua curiosidade pela forma como Itachi estava mais retraído. Durante todo o tempo levara em consideração a possibilidade de ser a companhia de Sasuke com eles, pois o único fator diferente ali era o Uchiha mais novo. Bem, havia uma chance de esse ser o motivo que vinha deixando o nukenin daquele jeito.

— Itachi-bastardo? — chamou, querendo iniciar a conversa com o mais velho. — Você ainda 'tá com cara de cansado.

O moreno o olhou de um jeito indiferente e nada respondeu, fazendo com que Naruto se incomodasse ainda mais. Não gostava nada quando ele agia daquele jeito, odiava ser ignorado, pois já vivera muitos anos de sua vida com aquele tipo de atitude. Parecia que os malditos Uchiha se achavam no direito de serem assim — altivos —, mas Naruto não permitiria que aquele homem o deixasse falando sozinho.

Mas, antes que pudesse implicar com o Uchiha ou obrigá-lo a lhe dar atenção, a chegada repentina de um intruso deteve o loiro, colocando-o imediatamente em alerta, juntamente com Itachi.

— Eu pensaria que esse jinchuuriki seria um belo presente seu para mim, se você não estivesse indo na direção completamente oposta ao nosso quartel, Itachi-chan.

O homem mascarado era um completo desconhecido para Naruto, mas o manto da Akatsuki já se tornava indicativo o suficiente para que erguesse completamente sua guarda.

— Quem é esse? — direcionou a pergunta para Itachi, que sustentava o semblante inalterado, olhando atentamente o recém-chegado.

— Madara Uchiha. — Itachi nomeou, monotonamente.

Os olhos azuis mostraram a surpresa de Naruto.

— Estou magoado, Ita-chan. — reclamou o moreno, mantendo os trejeitos personagem que ele próprio criara e o qual denominava de Tobi. — Sabe, essa foi uma punhalada que eu não esperava. Mas… por outro lado, aplacaria meu desgosto se me contasse o motivo real de sua deserção.

— O que mais quer saber que Zetsu não tenha mostrado? — inquiriu Itachi, raciocinando que o espião furtivo da Akatsuki teria sido o delator de sua traição.

— Ah, ele me contou da façanha do hospedeiro da Kyuubi. Meus parabéns, Naruto-kun, pela gravidez. — debochou Tobi, fazendo o loiro se contrair tanto por vergonha, quanto por raiva. — Zetsu-san mostrou tudo o que se passou naquele templo, só que em nenhum momento você confessou o seu motivo.

— O que viu, é o meu motivo. — Itachi definiu.

— Não acredito. — Tobi disse serenamente. — Mas, sabe, Itachi-chan… Sei que não vai me contar e acho que no final das contas isso não importa muito porque você não vai viver tempo suficiente e seria covardia de minha parte lutar contra você agora.

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas loiras e os olhos azuis oscilaram de Madara para Itachi em total incompreensão. Tal expressão não passou despercebida pelo líder da Akatsuki.

— Confuso, Naruto-kun? Acho que Ita-chan não foi completamente sincero com vocês.

Naruto procurou no rosto de Itachi alguma reação que indicasse contrariedade, esperou uma ação em que o nukenin viesse a opor a insinuação de Madara, mas tudo o que viu foi a já conhecida passividade.

— Ita-chan não quer que ninguém saiba que ele está doente. Ele planejava uma grande "despedida" na luta contra o irmãozinho, mas… — fez uma breve pausa teatral, para só então continuar: — a situação mudou e ele resolveu arrastar um pouco mais a aposentadoria.

— Já terminou? — Itachi indagou, indolente.

— Sempre tão chato… — Tobi resmungou. — Creio que vá se arrepender no futuro por essa decisão, Itachi… ou quem sabe mude de ideia.

— Quem sabe você não mude de ideia quando eu estiver a ponto de te matar?

A voz de Sasuke levou Madara a virar-se e encará-lo.

— Sasuke-kun! Finalmente podemos nos conhecer. — o mais velho dos Uchiha exclamou, mostrando-se empolgado, mas quando seu olho que era visto com o sharingan ativado por trás daquela máscara analisou os ANBUs que o acompanhavam, todo um estranhamento e postura mais defensiva foi escondido por trás da ironia: — E… sabia que pra quem tem um sharingan de tempo-espaço, como eu, não é difícil de…

— Madara. — Itachi o interrompeu antes que falasse demais, sabendo que daria margem para que seu ex-sensei desconfiasse, mas no momento era isso, ou arriscar a verdadeira identidade dos garotos.

Imediatamente, o Uchiha se voltou para o aprendiz e seu olho carregava um brilho vitorioso e porque não dizer, fascinado?

— Ohhhh, será que… é isso, Itachi-chan? — indagou sardonicamente. — Eu adivinhei?

O rapaz permaneceu silencioso, apenas fitando impassivelmente o líder da Akatsuki.

Era tarde demais.

— É um segredo, Ita-chan? — Madara indagou e Itachi pressentiu que ele agiria.

— Kiseki!

Entendendo o pedido de Itachi, a Hyuuga correu, puxando Hoshi consigo. No mesmo instante, Madara adiantou-se para se interpor na fuga dos dois, mas Sasuke viu nesse o melhor momento para deixar claro que via o familiar como inimigo.

Naruto ainda buscava compreender toda aquela interação entre os Uchiha, enquanto absorvia o pouco que entendera sobre Itachi estar doente e morrendo. Mas não demorou a entrar em ação, querendo ajudar Sasuke.

— Não se intrometa, usuratonkachi! — o Uchiha mais novo vociferou, ainda atacando Madara.

— Não me dê ordens, teme! — Naruto rebateu, enfezado, usando seu bushin para criar um Rasengan.

Itachi certificou-se que os dois adolescentes haviam desaparecido de seu campo de visão na floresta. Quando finalmente focou-se totalmente na luta, estancou, bem como Sasuke que deteve imediatamente um dos ataques do Chidori que ainda faiscava em sua mão.

O vingador dos Uchiha ficara confuso quando o homem de máscara laranja do nada sumira em um buraco no espaço e ressurgira da mesma forma, atrás de Naruto, detendo o Rasengan e colocando o loiro cativo junto a si.

— Não deveria estar entrando na linha de batalha assim, jinchuuriki. — Madara, com a voz séria e densa, diferente da aguda que o identificava como Tobi, falou para Naruto, que se manteve imóvel ante a ameaça de um objeto pontiagudo encostando à sua nuca. Os olhos azuis imediatamente conectaram-se com os de Sasuke, enquanto media mentalmente o que poderia fazer para sair daquele predicamento. — Corre um risco muito grande de se machucar e sabe que se você se ferir, fere também o _nosso_ bebê Uchiha. — satisfeito, Madara sentiu a tensão total do loiro quando esgueirou sua mão por baixo da veste alaranjada e tocou sua barriga. Sasuke trincou os dentes e estava pronto para investir contra, mas Itachi o impediu, segurando firme e forte seu pulso, enquanto o mesmo fitava de um jeito desinteressado a cena diante de si. — E você não vai querer prejudicar essa vida indefesa, não é, Naruto?

...

Hoshi titubeou, tropeçando em seus próprios pés, quase indo ao chão, se não fosse pelo pronto auxílio de Kiseki. Uma náusea intensa o dominou repentinamente, como se algo fluísse de maneira desenfreada por seu corpo causando um aquecimento além do normal.

A Hyuuga percebeu a sua palidez quando ele levantou a máscara ANBU como se precisasse de mais ar para respirar. Dando apoio para que Hoshi se encostasse a uma árvore, ela decidiu que bastava. Tirou a mochila das costas e dela arrancou o pergaminho que um dia pertencera a Orochimaru.

— O que está fazendo? — Hoshi perguntou, levemente desorientado.

— Será que você não percebeu? — ela ironizou. — Fomos descobertos!

— Isso é impossível. — Hoshi alegou, fechando os olhos e desejando que o mal-estar desaparecesse.

— Olha pra você! — Kiseki se estressou, estendendo o pergaminho no chão. — Seu tio-conservado-em-formol vai arrancar essas nossas máscaras e imagine que legal seu pai Naruto e seu pai Sasuke vendo essa sua carinha. Eu ainda tenho como disfarçar e dizer que sou apenas uma Hyuuga, mas você… você é cuspido demais o Itachi. Precisamos executar o kinjutsu e sair daqui.

— Não! Eu não vou voltar agora. — Hoshi se negou. — É cedo demais.

— Hoshi, me escuta! — Kiseki mandou, segurando o garoto pelos ombros e chamando sua atenção ao chamado pelo primeiro nome. — Já bagunçamos demais o passado. A história está mudando por nossa culpa e você vai sofrer às consequências, não está vendo? Já chega… Fizemos o que podíamos. Itachi dará conta do resto.

Como poderia retorquir aquela afirmação quando sentia na pele a verdade das palavras da Hyuuga? Por dentro, estava com medo: medo do calafrio que percorria seu corpo, medo da fina camada de suor que começava cobrir a sua testa, medo de simplesmente desaparecer no próximo minuto…

— Mas… — teimou, ainda inconformado com a súbita ideia de partirem.

Kiseki soltou o rapaz e negou com a cabeça, pegando uma kunai em seu coldre e deixando uma mensagem no tronco da árvore mais próxima.

— Se nosso presente foi alterado, você ainda tem chance de ver o Naruto e o Sasuke. — argumentou, enquanto terminava de desenhar os caracteres.

— Mas, e o Itachi? — indagou, umedecendo os lábios que haviam ressecado.

— Hoshi, a gente _tem_ que ir. — ela afirmou, guardando a arma e abaixando-se.

Ela posicionou-se na frente do pergaminho, sabendo que novamente não seria fácil reunir todo aquele chakra e executar o kinjutsu, mas definitivamente, ficar no passado não era mais uma opção.

— Eu preciso saber quem é o meu pai… — Hoshi confessou, desolado, escorregando pelo tronco da árvore até estar sentado no chão.

— Deixa de ser egoísta, baka! — ela esbravejou. — Eu não to a fim de morrer aqui nas mãos do seu parente psicopata. Se seu pai Naruto viver, o meu vai estar me esperando quando sairmos daqui e isso é só o que me importa! — os olhos perolados dela exibiam o desejo de somente reencontrar vivo o pai; um desejo palpável que ela pretendia realizar apesar dos caprichos de Hoshi. — Tudo o que deveria importar pra você era aquele seu pai depressivo que ficou no nosso presente! Não foi por isso que voltamos?

Hoshi engoliu em seco.

Voltara para o passado por causa de Sasuke.

Seu Sasuke…

Para findar-lhe o sofrimento, trazer-lhe de volta a vontade de viver, para tê-lo próximo de si novamente.

Mas isso fora antes de ver aquela realidade e de descobrir que existia tanto que não sabia sobre seus pais.

Sasuke.

Itachi.

Naruto…

Sua equação estaria mortalmente afetada se acaso sua vinda ao passado não salvasse o jinchuuriki.

Tanto queria saber sobre eles, mas também precisava preservar o que restava da sua pessoa mais amada... Independente de qualquer coisa, tinha que voltar para ele.

E era capaz de admitir em voz alta se perguntasse: sentia falta de _seu_ otousan. Aquele que estava em Konoha, aquele que o fazia sorrir e que aquecia seu coração das formas mais inimagináveis.

Saudades imensas de Sasuke Uchiha que o invadiram naquele curto momento de reflexão, determinaram a sua desistência.

— Vamos embora…

...

Madara achava muito interessante tudo o que descobria ali. Como via a grande fraqueza de Sasuke através do medo espelhado em seus olhos ônix. Como Itachi se refreava, sem perder a serenidade, mas ainda assim, se refreava. O terror que o jinchuuriki emanava por cada poro do corpo, enquanto ele — Madara — acariciava sua barriga e invadia com seu próprio chakra ofensivo, aquele santuário em busca de mais confirmações.

Era incrivelmente fascinante a capacidade de Kyuubi e a ousadia de seu hospedeiro, juntos gerando uma vida, fazendo-a crescer… Um Uchiha, sem sombra de dúvidas se desenvolvia e estava sendo muito bem protegido pelo demônio.

As intenções de Kyuubi intrigavam Madara, ao mesmo tempo em que se mostravam claras por tamanho cuidado que o nove caudas tinha em resguardar aquela criança.

O pequeno era, definitivamente, especial.

A habilidade que poderia o filho do jinchuuriki de Kyuubi abrigar com a herança do clã Uchiha…

Madara queria averiguar isso.

Ele queria aquela criança.

Posicionou os dedos em tríade ao redor do umbigo do loiro e por eles o chakra fluiu, queimando a pele e fazendo, imediatamente, Naruto reagir, bem como os irmãos Uchiha.

O loiro não queria se mexer por temer que o homem atrás de si machucasse seu filho, mas diante da dor que lhe foi impelida, seu instinto de autopreservação falou mais alto. Girou o corpo depois de desarmar agilmente a kunai que estivera pressionando sua nuca e avançou contra Madara.

O moreno sorriu atrás da máscara ao ver as pupilas dilatadas e verticais dos olhos já não mais azuis do jinchuuriki. Desviando sem dificuldade das tentativas de ataque, teve que evadir o golpe vindo da espada de Sasuke, e uma sequência de ataque do Chidori. Não foi muito difícil, pois o nível do Uchiha mais novo ainda era muito baixo se comparado com o seu. A queda de Naruto de joelhos só ajudou a distrair Sasuke e tirá-lo do foco principal.

Porém, antes que pudesse investir contra o moreno mais novo, previu o ataque de Itachi que lançou o Amaterasu para detê-lo.

O fogo atingiu a vegetação rasteira quando Madara adentrou em um de seus vórtex. Era seu meio de escapar de uma luta desnecessária. Sua intenção ali não era um embate, principalmente depois de descobrir que o filho do jinchuuriki era valioso. Como Zetsu mesmo dissera, teria que esperar um tempo, mas acreditava que ao final, valeria à pena retardar suas investidas contra o mundo ninja.

Novamente, o que era o tempo para alguém que tinha toda eternidade a seu favor?

...

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Keiko! Feliz Aniversário!

Como te disse por email, estou postando esse capítulo dedicado a ti, mas espere que ainda vou fazer uma outra fic para comemorar, ok?

Tudo de bom pra ti! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**Aviso:** Infelizmente a The Sacred Line vai atrasar a postagem. Houve problemas e provavelmente só daqui a umas duas semanas... Peço desculpas, mas estou trabalhando para que logo isso seja remediado!


	8. Capítulo 7

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: Conversas entre Naruto e Kyuubi estão sinalizadas por _itálico_ + **negrito**.

* * *

Meu lado secreto eu mantenho,  
Escondido atrás de chaves e cadeados,  
Eu o mantenho enjaulado, mas eu não posso controlar.  
Porque se eu deixá-lo sair, ele vai me arrebentar, me quebrar...

Skillet — Monster

oOo

O ventre do jinchuuriki ardia exatamente no ponto em que os dedos de Madara tocaram. A sensação se mesclara ao receio de que algo houvesse sido feito para prejudicar a vida inocente que gerava e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em matar...

Matar Madara Uchiha.

Estraçalhá-lo por ter ousado tocar em seu bem mais precioso.

Estava à margem de perder a consciência e dar lugar aquela fúria insana.

Ajoelhado no chão e apoiado nas mãos espalmadas no chão, Naruto arfava. Os caninos haviam se transformado em presas e os olhos rubros provavam o limiar de seu descontrole.

— _Kyuu, o que é isso? _— perguntou à raposa, sentindo a força que circundava seu abdômen.

— _**Isso é o que dá andar com maus elementos! — **_Kyuubi rechaçou irritado._** — Uchihas são encrenca!**_

— _Queima! — _se lamuriou, sentindo lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. —_ Queima muito._

— _**A**__** culpa **__**é**__** sua, agora aguenta. **_— espezinhou o demônio, ocupado demais para ter paciência com o choramingo de seu hospedeiro. — _**Eu tenho que arrumar um jeito **__**de**__** repelir esse selo.**_

— _Selo? — _Naruto quis saber. — _O que ele fez?_

— _**Dá pra calar essa boca maldita e me dar mais autonomia? Estou tentando evitar o caos aqui!**_

_..._

Sasuke não esperou nem mais um segundo após o sumiço de Madara e correu para perto do loiro. Fora invadido por um sentimento há muito esquecido, sentimento este que o remetia a época em que Naruto e ele eram apenas crianças e disputavam futilidades. Aquela sensação de pânico iminente que o assolava todas as vezes que o loiro se metia em confusão ou sua vida era colocada em risco. Lembranças da vez em que lutaram contra Zabuza e Haku; recordações de quando Itachi retornara a Konoha caçando o jinchuuriki — momentos que marcaram e definiram a real essência do que sentia por aquele garoto e que se intensificavam exponencialmente agora que Naruto guardava um filho seu.

— Naruto. — tocou o ombro do mais novo e recebeu um grunhido como resposta. Apertando com mais força, Sasuke chamou efusivamente: — Naruto!

— Essa merda arde, dattebayo! — o loiro anunciou com os dentes trincados, amparando o local, encostando a testa no chão e lutando contra seus ímpetos.

— Deixa eu ver, dobe. — Sasuke, ajudou o jinchuuriki a se virar e sentar-se, levantou a veste alaranjada e viu as marcas como se ainda pulsassem: três pontos escuros idênticos aos do sharingan.

Seus olhos negros se arregalaram perante as marcas que pareciam se mover sobre a pele, em torno do mesmo lugar; e, cada vez que elas trocavam de lugar umas com as outras, Naruto se contraía como se estivesse tentando conter a dor.

— É um selo. — Naruto grunhiu, as garras sendo fincadas na terra e os olhos vermelhos ainda mais intensos. — Kyuu disse que é um selo.

Sasuke absorveu aquela informação, invocando a imagem de Madara acariciando a barriga de Naruto. Jamais imaginou que poderia sentir tamanho ódio de alguém apenas por encostar no loiro, mas, naquele instante, tudo o que o Uchiha desejara fora destruir Madara. Além do mais, o líder da Akatsuki, definitivamente, fizera algo contra seu filho e, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, concluiu que não deveria ser nada de bom.

— Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. — Sasuke jurou, sem saber o que fazer enquanto via o loiro se contorcendo. — Vou matá-lo se algo de ruim…

...

Itachi deixara Sasuke e Naruto para trás e correra na direção em que vira Kiseki fugir com Hoshi. Queria ter ficado e verificado o jinchuuriki, mas com o sumiço repentino de Madara, sabia que este poderia estar em qualquer lugar, inclusive no rastro dos dois jovens que não faziam parte de seu tempo.

Procurou por indicações do caminho que os adolescentes teriam tomado e os seguiu. Uma leve angústia se apoderava do nukenin, fazendo-o se apressar ao máximo. Madara já causara problemas a Naruto, tinha certeza disso, sendo assim, seria imperdoável se permitisse que seu antigo mestre machucasse os adolescentes, principalmente Hoshi.

Para sua surpresa, não demorou a deparar-se com a mensagem no tronco de uma árvore.

"Casa. Cuide do resto."

Era tudo o que dizia, mas era o suficiente para que Itachi, aliviado, compreendesse o significado. Kiseki e Hoshi haviam sido inteligentes, e aproveitado o distanciamento de todos e o iminente perigo, para retornarem ao tempo ao qual pertenciam.

Estavam seguros.

Parou por alguns instantes naquele local, observando a mensagem e as últimas marcas das pegadas dos jovens deixadas no solo. O encontro com eles não seria esquecido por Itachi que sabia que agora, sozinho, carregava a responsabilidade de não falhar com Hoshi e Kiseki.

Gostaria de um dia reencontrá-los, no presente deles, mas tinha ciência de que isso seria impossível.

— Eles voltaram pra casa… Me conte, Itachi. — a voz fez com que o Uchiha se voltasse para trás imediatamente e encarasse ninguém menos que Madara. — O que aqueles jovens estavam fazendo aqui.

Ele descobrira sobre Kiseki e Hoshi; descobrira sobre a procedência deles: que não faziam parte daquele tempo. Havia muito que sobre os poderes de Madara que continuavam um mistério para Itachi, mas sabia o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele não estava blefando. Ter o sharingan de espaço/tempo o permitira distinguir que os dois que estavam disfarçados de ANBU não faziam parte daquela época.

— O que ele revelou foi tão grave a ponto de fazer você trair seus ideais; me trair? — Madara questionou.

— Está perdendo o seu tempo. — Itachi concluiu.

— Sim, eu sei. Você não vai me dizer. — o mais velho conformou-se. — Mas, o que quer que seja, não vai mudar nada. Você ainda vai morrer, Sasuke continuará sendo o garotinho rancoroso e revoltado, e a raposa de nove caudas será extraída. A única coisa que vou adicionar a minha listinha é aquele bebê.

— A criança não tem nada que possa ser útil para você, Madara. — imediatamente o nukenin retorquiu.

— Agora tem. — Madara fez uma pausa observando o ex-aluno e sugestionou: — Aquele bebê é importante pra você, huh?

Itachi não replicou.

— Você diz muito, mesmo não dizendo nada, Ita-chan! — Madara se empolgou, retomando a postura de Tobi. — Vou cuidar bem do herdeiro do nosso clã quando chegar a hora certa.

Itachi controlou o ímpeto de atacar Madara e tentar acabar com a vida de uma vez, sem esperar por datas e acontecimentos. Mas, por mais que sua vontade fosse imensa, sua razão não permitia. Tinha que manter o máximo que pudesse a realidade como deveria ser, sem interferir mais do que o necessário.

Repentinamente, Itachi cobriu a boca e tossiu consecutivamente, durante algum tempo. Buscando em seu bolso interno do manto um pequeno frasco, ele pegou o medicamento amargo e ingeriu. Era o único meio que conseguira para aplacar a dor e retardar o progresso da doença que o levaria a seu destino fatal…

Contra aquele inimigo, Itachi não tinha escolha, ou defesa. Como seria capaz de perseverar em sua missão de destruir Madara e manter Naruto a salvo, não tinha ideia. Porém, lutaria o quanto lhe fosse permitido para que o futuro em que Hoshi vivia, estivesse melhor.

Era seu dever…

Dando meia-volta, seguiu o caminho para junto de seu irmão e Naruto, ciente de que sua única preocupação daquele momento em diante seria manter o trajeto das vidas de Sasuke e do jinchuuriki e destruir o Conselho e Madara.

...

Sasuke tentou invadir a mente de Naruto e descobrir a gravidade do que acontecia, mas deparou-se com um bloqueio que o impediu de definir qualquer mal que o outro adolescente estivesse sofrendo. Culpa do maldito selo que Madara impusera no abdômen do loiro, certamente. Queria ajudar e certificar-se de que tanto Naruto quanto seu filho ficariam bem, mas como?

Percebeu o retorno silencioso do irmão, o qual suspeitava ter ido verificar os ninjas ANBU. Entretanto, Itachi retornara sozinho. Para Sasuke, a falta dos dois ninjas fora encarada com verdadeira indiferença. Não se importava com a vida ou a segurança daqueles dois, somente com seu filho e Naruto.

O mais velho abaixou-se ao seu lado e, sem precisar que lhe perguntasse, Sasuke falou o pouco que o loiro lhe contara sobre seu estado.

— O demônio disse que é um selo, mas não consigo me conectar com a mente dele.

Sasuke viu o irmão olhar analiticamente para abdômen de Naruto, sem qualquer emoção. Sequer imaginava o que se passava pela mente de Itachi, mas esperava que ele estivesse pensando em como ajudar o jinchuuriki que se perdia no próprio sofrimento.

— Naruto-kun? — o mais velho chamou, sem obter resposta do loiro que arfava de olhos fechados. — Naruto-kun?

No segundo chamado, as pálpebras se ergueram e Itachi foi fitado por aqueles orbes vermelhos que davam um aspecto demoníaco ao jinchuuriki.

— O que Kyuubi disse sobre o selo?

— Mandou calar a minha maldita boca. — rosnou, exibindo as presas como se estivesse ameaçando o moreno. — Uchihas… Não confiar em Uchihas.

Sasuke observou o irmão elevar a mão e pousar a palma sobre a barriga exposta, bem no centro em que a tríade de pontos se intercalava. Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas finas do mais velho.

— O fluxo de chakra de Kyuubi está se unindo ao da criança.

Sasuke pensou no motivo de Madara ter feito aquilo e chegou facilmente à conclusão: um Uchiha somado ao chakra destrutivo do demônio de nove caudas seria uma aquisição que provavelmente o interessaria. Temendo por aquele pequeno ser o qual já passara a se importar tanto, Sasuke indagou ao mais velho:

— Tem como desfazer isso?

Itachi adquiriu um semblante pensativo, ainda mantendo a mão pousada sobre o abdômen de Naruto. Quando Sasuke estava prestes a questioná-lo novamente, reparou que rapidamente Itachi retirou a palma do abdômen do loiro. Havia uma insatisfação nítida no rosto do Uchiha mais velho, que trouxe um aperto ao âmago do mais novo.

Direcionando a atenção para a pele exposta de Naruto, Sasuke viu os três pontos evaporarem no ar, sem deixar nenhum vestígio no local, além da já conhecida tatuagem do lacre de Kyuubi.

— A raposa repeliu o selo. — atestou Itachi.

Vendo aos poucos a coloração azul retornar aos olhos de Naruto, o antigo membro do time sete, sentiu a preocupação se diluindo. O demônio estava agindo em prol de seu hospedeiro e isso dava uma vantagem única ao loiro. Talvez Madara não houvesse previsto a ação da raposa — subestimara-o —, mesmo assim, quis se certificar com o irmão mais velho que conhecia o inimigo como ninguém mais.

— Então, está tudo bem?

Itachi, sem desviar os olhos indolentes de Naruto, respondeu seriamente, de forma a manter o receio de Sasuke vivo por mais tempo.

— Não creio que esteja.

_..._

Naruto tentava conter o desequilíbrio de energia em si — ajudar Kyuubi de alguma forma —, quando sentiu um bálsamo percorrer seu abdômen. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao passo que a dor se dissolvia lentamente. O demônio finalmente desfazia o que quer que Madara houvesse lhe infligido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que o alívio tomava Naruto, a raposa grunhia, dando indicação de que estava insatisfeita.

— _**Uchihas…**_

Sentindo ainda algumas oscilações de energia em si, bem como a contrariedade do demônio, Naruto quis saber:

— _O que ele fez, Kyuu?_

— _**Consegui interromper o ciclo, mas não a tempo da transição. **_— informou o demônio, demonstrando-se inquieto.

A raposa não lhe dera uma resposta precisa e isso só confundira mais o jinchuuriki. Porém, sabendo que tudo se relacionava ao filho dentro de seu corpo, Naruto ficou tão irrequieto quanto seu bijuu.

— _Que transição?_

— _**Olha, fedelho, não é tão ruim quanto parece, tá?**_— Kyuubi alertou, antes de contar a verdade._**— O selo transferiu uma parte do meu chakra pra ele. Não é como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. O filhote está bem.**_

Foi impossível não ficar abalado pelas palavras do demônio. Em certo ponto, acreditava que o chakra de Kyuubi acabaria influenciando um pouco a gestação de seu filho, afinal, fora ele quem lhe possibilitara gerá-lo. Entretanto, passar a energia diretamente para a criança, compartilhando de sua essência, trazia extremo temor ao jinchuuriki. A raposa de nove caudas emanava um poder destrutivo, carregado de uma negatividade que nada de bom poderia trazer a quem o detivesse. Se Madara havia conseguido transferir parte dessa força para o pequeno ser que se formava ali dentro, Naruto preocupava-se imensamente com as consequências.

— _Ele…_

— _**É, vai ter um bocado do meu poder nele.**_— Kyuubi confirmou_. __**— Nada demais. O que me incomoda agora é aquele Uchiha! Ele não fez isso à toa.**_

Apesar de tudo, Naruto concordava com o demônio. Se não havia um jeito de reverter o que fora feito, teria que pelo menos evitar a conclusão do plano inicial de Madara. A vontade de obter seu filho ficara impressa nas palavras e na forma como arquitetara aquele plano de fundir o chakra da Kyuubi ao da criança.

— _Nós vamos impedi-lo antes que isso aconteça. _— Naruto assegurou para a raposa_._

— _**Madara Uchiha não é peixe pequeno, pirralho. — **_desdenhou Kyuubi._** — Se as coisas ficarem feias, tem que me deixar sair.**_

Naruto não respondeu, resolvendo ignorar a possibilidade de futuramente precisar do poder do bijuu.

Focando os olhos nos dois Uchiha à sua frente, Naruto endireitou-se, completamente livre da influência do selo. Itachi parecia impassível e Sasuke exibia certa ansiedade nos olhos negros. Por um instante, ficou admirando os dois lado a lado e, nesse tempo, só reparou em como ambos eram similares, mas ao mesmo tempo distintos em aparência. Lembrou-se da época em que vira Itachi pela primeira vez e pensara que fosse Sasuke, só que um pouco mais velho. Agora, com eles ali, podia reparar nas sutis diferenças: o quanto o rosto de Itachi era mais maduro e afilado, e o de Sasuke continuava com aspecto juvenil e mais arredondado. Talvez houvessem sido os três anos, mas agora ambos estavam bem singulares, fisicamente, para si.

— Dobe? — ouviu Sasuke chamá-lo e isso quebrou sua fútil reflexão.

Imediatamente, recordou-se que estava com a barriga exposta e apressou-se a cobri-la, e disfarçar seu momento de divagação.

— Está tudo bem agora. — garantiu, não vendo qualquer mudança nos rostos dos Uchiha à sua frente.

— Itachi disse o que Madara tentou fazer. — Sasuke estimulou a conversa, fazendo Naruto se retrair ao lembrar-se da dor e também do que não podia mais ser desfeito.

— Kyuu conseguiu quebrar o selo, mas não rápido o bastante. — contou aos dois que tiveram, novamente, reações diferentes.

— O chakra da raposa passou para a criança. — Itachi concluiu, apaticamente, enquanto Sasuke estreitou os olhos demonstrando sua raiva.

Naruto assentiu, rapidamente, se levantando e garantindo com um sorriso.

— Mas Kyuu disse que está bem. Temos coisas mais imediatas para nos preocuparmos. — recolhendo o repuxar nos lábios, finalizou: — Kyuu disse que Madara irá voltar por causa do bebê e ainda tem a ameaça que o Conselho pode causar.

— Hn. — Itachi concordou juntamente com o irmão.

— Deveria haver outro meio. — murmurou, um pouco desanimado pela atitude que os irmãos Uchiha estariam para tomar quando colocassem os pés em Konoha.

— Se houvesse, eu teria cogitado. — assegurou secamente Itachi.

Respirando profundamente, Naruto alertou:

— Eu não vou participar disso.

Por mais que acreditasse que o Conselho viesse a ser uma ameaça à sua gravidez, Naruto não conseguia evocar aquele espírito de assassinar a sangue frio pessoas que ainda sequer haviam demonstrado intenções maldosas contra si. Permitiria, sem atrapalhar, que Sasuke e Itachi agissem, mas não os ajudaria diretamente naquele plano.

Esperava que fosse o suficiente e que ambos não almejassem mais do que aquilo de si.

...

Itachi contara que havia mandado os ANBUs, que os acompanhavam anteriormente, se adiantarem até Konoha e passassem para o líder deles a situação em que estavam. A mentira foi aceita sem questionamentos por Naruto e Sasuke, apesar do loiro ter demonstrado mais preocupação do que seu irmão.

Naquela noite, eles se revezaram em turnos, para terem certeza de que alguém estaria alerta, acaso alguma ameaça surgisse. Sasuke ficou acordado no primeiro, observando "seu dobe" descansar. Tinha quase certeza que não seria necessário acordá-lo para que tomasse um turno e acreditava que o loiro, mais do que eles, precisava descansar.

Gostaria de estar mais perto agora que o visionava como seu, mas qualquer outra intimidade teria que esperar, infelizmente.

Itachi o rendeu da vigília um pouco depois do previsto, mas Sasuke realmente não se importou. O irmão era outro que parecia um tanto exaurido. Queria puxar assunto com o mais velho, perguntar várias coisas, dizer outras tantas, mas se introvertia em seu orgulho e também na presença imponente que o outro representava, mesmo que sempre tivesse sido difícil admitir.

Acabou adormecendo sem muita dificuldade após alguns minutos, enquanto Itachi observava o nada, perdido em seus próprios dilemas internos.

O nukenin preferia aquele silêncio e a escuridão. Achava agradável e conveniente, pois era quando desfazia um pouco da fachada endurecida e seu olhar se tornava menos indiferente a tudo.

Passar aquele tempo ao lado das duas pessoas mais importantes para si estava sendo ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim. Era agradável ficar novamente ao lado de Sasuke, sem estarem lutando e dizendo palavras ofensivas um para o outro; a proximidade de sua única família viva, do irmãozinho por quem abdicara tanto para vê-lo viver sem o peso dos atos de seus antepassados, continuava sendo muito bem-vinda. Naruto era um caso a parte; uma adição especial. O loiro, com seus sorrisos, fazia bater seu coração já tão destruído; o surpreendia com a sua capacidade de relevar as ameaças e tudo o que representara de ruim para Sasuke, reafirmava sua inocência apesar da brutalidade do mundo em que viviam.

O desagradável ficava por conta do elo entre os dois adolescentes, a paixão que ambos visivelmente dividiam e que não era menos intensa do que o sentimento que ele — Itachi — nutria pelo jinchuuriki. Em certos momentos, invejava Sasuke, pois ele teria tudo o que almejaria como felicidade plena: Naruto e o filho. Mas precisava se conformar e evitar pensamentos como aquele, pois só o fariam mais miserável.

— Vai me contar o que Madara quis dizer com aquilo? — escutou a voz rouca lhe perguntar e virou o rosto rapidamente.

Naruto estava desperto, havia se sentado e olhava para si sendo iluminado pelo calor da pequena fogueira que crepitava ao centro do acampamento que havia feito. Os cabelos loiros estavam mais bagunçados que o usual e os olhos ainda aparentavam sonolência, mas esses detalhes só deixavam o junchuuriki, perante Itachi, mais bonito.

— Aquilo que você ouviu. — replicou com o timbre sereno.

A resposta fez com que o mais novo ficasse surpreso e, desviando o olhar para Sasuke, que dormia não muito distante, Naruto se levantou e caminhou para junto de Itachi, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

— Não vou deixar que aconteça. — o loiro determinou.

O Uchiha outra vez tinha provas da inocência do menor. Sua doença era incurável e, por mais que Naruto quisesse mudar seu destino, seria inútil. Apesar da tolice que ouvira, Itachi foi tomado por aquela alegria de ter a pessoa que tanto desejava para si, se preocupando e querendo seu bem.

— Não conte ao Sasuke. — pediu, permanecendo com o semblante neutro.

— Não vou contar. — Naruto garantiu. — Ia deixar o teme preocupado à toa.

Itachi sabia que dizendo aquilo o jinchuuriki confirmava que o manteria vivo, por isso, não pode conter o comentário brando:

— Seu otimismo é impressionante.

— Não é só otimismo, Itachi-bastardo. — Naruto lhe deu uma cotovelada. — É uma promessa.

Dito isso, Naruto se levantou, voltando a deitar em seu canto, dando as costas para o nukenin. Itachi ficou olhando para o loiro, desfrutando internamente da sensação que as palavras causaram em si, em como aquele garoto o fazia _quase_ acreditar naquela tolice…

...

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 8

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.  
Aviso: O capítulo será bem mais dinâmico numa tentativa de não deixá-lo maçante, já que boa parte do que acontecerá aqui, será o mesmo que vocês já leram em Essência, só que pela visão do nosso encarcerado Itachi.

* * *

É apenas mais uma guerra  
Apenas outra família destruída  
É só outra matança  
A contagem regressiva para nos destruir começou…

Skillet — Hero

oOo

Os portões de Konoha já podiam ser vistos pela estrada principal na qual seguiam. Seria o ponto sem retorno, principalmente para Itachi. Colocar os pés em Konoha para um assassinato seria a parte fácil de sua missão, a difícil era não morrer até o ataque. Logicamente, existia como prevenir a investida, indo direto ao responsável e destruindo-o. Entretanto, fazendo isso, estaria interrompendo o curso da história e não podia se intrometer mais. A linha temporal já seria muito danificada ao salvar Naruto. Modificar drasticamente o curso dos acontecimentos era perigoso demais. Com isso em mente, não hesitou em ditar algumas instruções aos dois mais novos.

— Você vai informar a sua Hokage sobre a condição na qual se encontra. — aquele era um fator primordial, ainda mais após o ocorrido com o selo. — Mas vai ter que nos ajudar a sair da prisão essa noite ainda.

— Peraí, 'tteba! Tão rápido? — Naruto reclamou.

— O Conselho não vai me deixar vivo por muito tempo, sabendo tudo o que sei e tendo jurado que não retornaria a Vila. — atestou Itachi, vendo o rosto do jinchuuriki passar de contrariado para resignado.

— Não seria melhor atacarmos antes de nossa presença ser notada? — Sasuke ponderou.

— Levantaria suspeitas demais. — contradisse Itachi. — Você vai controlar seu temperamento, Sasuke.

O caçula o olhou contrariado, mas acabou concordando.

— Não estou gostando disso nem um pouco. — comentou o loiro.

— Dobe, apenas cumpra com o que combinamos. — ordenou Sasuke.

Naruto detestava o tom de ordem do moreno, mas assentiu, mesmo assim.

Entraram na Vila, embora os dois mais novos estivessem tensos. Sasuke levantava aquela fachada arrogante, mas Itachi sabia bem o que se escondia por trás de toda aquela pose; já Naruto… esse era expressivo demais para não ser notado.

Como era de se esperar, a comoção se formou e, tanto Sasuke quanto Itachi foram encaminhados para as prisões. Naruto deixou para argumentar com a Hokage quando estivessem sozinhos, mas não teve chance. Era como se o que Itachi previra estivesse mesmo ocorrendo, já que o Conselho incitava que o julgamento do nukenin deveria ser o mais breve possível, pois precisavam impor o exemplo para Vila sem hesitar.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Naruto colocou todos os vigias para dormir e permitiu que os Uchiha fizessem o que fora determinado desde o início. Das sombras, enquanto suas vítimas dormiam, assassinaram o Conselho de Konoha. Na manhã seguinte, fora aberta sindicância para investigar quem havia cometido tal atrocidade, mas a culpa recaiu sobre a Akatsuki depois que em um interrogatório, Itachi mentiu dizendo que este era um dos planos da organização criminosa.

Foi revelado a Hokage por ele também, toda verdade sobre o assassinato do clã Uchiha, sobre seu papel como agente duplo, bem como as intenções de Madara Uchiha.

Por não terem provas que enquadrassem Sasuke como um criminoso, nesses três anos que o Uchiha se mantivera exilado da vila, e por ele ter colaborado ao assassinar um inimigo de Konoha, o rapaz fora colocado em liberdade vigiada por um ano, até que pudesse ganhar a confiança da comunidade novamente. Já Itachi, mesmo com todos os atenuantes, foi condenado a passar o mesmo período preso, uma punição pelos atentados contra os ninjas da Folha.

Sasuke não ficou satisfeito 'com a sentença', mas conformou-se. Já era suficiente que tudo estivesse se ajeitando, se encaminhando para uma normalidade que ele há muito não vivia. Tinha seu irmão de volta, tinha Naruto ao seu lado e em breve teria um filho. A única preocupação que o atormentava era a ameaça de Madara. Por isso se determinara a treinar e subir de ranking e se tornar um ninja de elite. Kakashi fora designado para continuar seu treinamento.

Por isso, começou reconstruindo parte do que precisava de base para reerguer seu clã.

...

Decidira consertar sua antiga casa contando com a ajuda dos amigos de Naruto. Todos brincavam, riam, conversavam, mas nenhum deles comentava sobre o retorno dos Uchiha. Ninguém ousava sequer perguntar sobre a situação nada peculiar que viviam. Sasuke sabia que toda a ajuda, toda a aceitação, era por causa de Naruto. Todos respeitavam e consideravam o loiro, ao ponto de serem capazes de abstrair o que havia feito para preservar a harmonia irritante que envolvia aquela confraternização absurda.

E só estava tolerando toda aquela intrusão por causa de Naruto também.

Os acertos e consertos, dentro e fora da propriedade, não terminariam naquele dia. Isso significava que teria, no mínimo, outras longas vinte e quatro horas com aqueles incômodos até que tudo estivesse pronto. Era uma casa grande, muitas partes sequer seriam utilizadas, mas queria deixar tudo impecável. Uma forma de prestar homenagem aos seus pais, ou quem sabe, apenas se afirmar de novo dentro daquela sociedade que ele, Sasuke Uchiha, considerava hipócrita. De todo modo, era irrelevante a verdadeira razão. No final, o importante era que a casa ficasse perfeita novamente.

Quando terminou de pintar um dos quartos grandes, Sasuke deixou o ambiente, seguindo pelo extenso corredor que mantinha uma iluminação fraca pelo fim do dia. Escutava a voz escandalosa de Naruto vindo do andar inferior discutindo futilidades com Shikamaru, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o ambiente pelo qual passara no caminho. Um dos quartos onde Sai estivera trabalhando parecia estranhamente diferente.

Ressabiado, Sasuke entrou no local, vendo que o moreno continuava finalizando o que começara e, ao notá-lo ali, abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos detestáveis.

— O que acha, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke acabou demonstrando seu aturdimento e raiva ao perceber toda a pintura ao redor. Aquele era o quarto de Itachi. Fora um cômodo de cores sóbrias, bem simples; agora estava parecendo um circo com todo aquele colorido que variava do branco, azul marinho e… laranja. E os desenhos! Havia desenhos espalhados pela superfície até o teto!

— O que pensa que está fazendo, verme? – indagou, disposto a matar Sai pela ousadia de ter brincado naquele lugar.

— Não ficou lindo? – o ex-ANBU-ne questionou, ainda aparentando estar satisfeito consigo mesmo

— Não! — esbravejou, muito irritado. — Deixe como estava; coloque as cores que eram antes!

— Mas… — antes que fosse capaz de concluir sua fala, Sai já era agarrado pelo alto da jaqueta e ameaçado por aqueles olhos de Sharingan.

— Eu disse: coloque como estava _antes_. — Sasuke sibilou. — Esse é o quarto de Itachi.

— Era um quarto pro bebê do Naruto-kun. — Sai contou, finalmente, perdendo totalmente o sorriso e olhando seriamente para o outro moreno. — Só está pensando nesse seu irmão, mas e o bebê do Naruto-kun? Não é seu também?

Qualquer outra réplica morreu antes de ser vocalizada por Sasuke. As palavras ficaram presas de um modo esquisito. Passou a reparar nos desenhos realmente infantis feitos nas paredes harmoniosamente criando um contraste com as cores.

Sequer passara em sua cabeça, até o presente momento, a possibilidade de um quarto de bebê dentro de sua casa. Na verdade, a ideia de que seria pai, apesar de lhe ser extremamente importante, continuava apenas sendo somente uma ideia, nada concreto, nada que tivesse começado a colocar em prática.

O quarto de Itachi virar um alegre espaço para o bebê era muito irônico, mas nem por isso, algo a ser repudiado. Isso significava que teria seu filho morando ali e, se fosse assim, logicamente, que Naruto também.

Sai estava lhe impondo, ou era somente um idiota que sequer percebera que ele, Sasuke, nem havia pensando seriamente em formalizar algo com o loiro hiperativo?

Não cumprimentou Sai pela pintura, também não o criticou ou exigiu para que retornasse as cores originais.

Deixou o quarto de maneira indiferente, assimilando pensamentos que surgiam de maneira interessante.

— Vou pintar o outro cômodo para o Itachi-san. — escutou Sai lhe dizer. — Não se preocupe, eu vou usar aquelas cores de defunto pra ele ficar feliz.

Com uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora, Sasuke decidiu ignorar o último comentário do pintor.

Não queria ceder o quarto de Itachi, mas também não queria que o verme que parecia um dublê seu de quinta categoria desfizesse a pintura nas paredes daquele quarto. Antes de descer as escadas, um discreto sorriso oblíquo brotou no canto dos lábios do Uchiha. Falaria com Itachi e achava que ele não se importaria de ocupar outro cômodo do casarão. Sem contar que…

Tinha outras decisões se fortificando em sua mente.

...

Itachi estava se acostumando a receber visitas de Naruto e Sasuke frequentemente. Os dois pareciam unidos na intenção de não deixá-lo sozinho. Achara interessante quando Sasuke viera pela primeira vez, todo sisudo como quando era criança, falando sobre o tal verme que pintara o seu quarto todo em motivos infantis para o bebê e perguntando se não se importaria de ocupar outro cômodo da casa depois que fosse libertado.

Realmente não se importava. Seria o cantinho de Hoshi e esse fato lhe trazia até certo contentamento. Além do mais, Itachi não achava que chegaria a dividir o mesmo teto que Sasuke por muito tempo.

— Itachi. — escutou lhe chamarem. — Ei, bastardo, eu to falando com você. Tá me escutando?

O moreno assentiu, ainda olhando para o rapaz à sua frente que acabava de lhe tirar de seus pensamentos.

— Hn. — respondeu, desinteressado.

— Acha que tenho tradutor pra esses "Hns" que me dão. — Naruto reclamou. — Não tenho! Escuta o que to dizendo. Falei com a Baa-chan, ela disse que está otimista com o seu tratamento. Ela é uma velha cheia das manhas, né? Até o Orochimaru a procurou quando precisou curar aqueles braços podres dele. Você vai ficar bem, ttebayo!

Naruto contara a Tsunade sobre a sua doença e obrigara a mulher a encontrar um meio de ajudá-lo. Aquele pedido fora feito com a condição de que o assunto não fosse passado adiante. Sasuke, nem ninguém mais, poderia saber sobre seu estado. O jinchuuriki, como sempre Itachi idealizara, era muito otimista, mas tudo o que Tsunade vinha fazendo era amenizar os efeitos da doença, retardando-os para prolongar mais um pouco sua existência. A Godaime não parecia disposta a desistir, mas estava longe de descobrir uma cura para sua enfermidade.

E Itachi duvidava de que a encontraria.

Mas o que ela vinha fazendo já era o suficiente, afinal, seria o bastante para que chegasse a confrontar Madara na data estimada.

— Hn. — concordou com Naruto somente para que ele continuasse sorrindo.

Era uma das coisas que mais ansiava nas visitas do loiro: ver o sorriso dele. Porém, não passou despercebido pelos seus olhos quando o garoto mexeu-se e viu brilhar para fora da jaqueta um cordão além daquele que o jinchuuriki já usava anteriormente.

Estendeu a mão para tocar o pingente e, pegando-o entre os dedos finos e pálidos, leu o nome que estava gravado no interior do aro.

— Sasuke…

Imediatamente, Naruto protegeu a aliança com as mãos, envergonhado e enciumado pelo Uchiha ter tocado o objeto, e o guardou de volta dentro da blusa.

— O Teme me deu isso ontem. — Naruto contou. — Ele quer…

— Que você seja a família dele. — completou Itachi, tomado por aquele amargor em sua boca.

Era o previsto. Sabia que sim; Hoshi mesmo lhe contara. Não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes ou raiva por aquela situação. Era o destino de Sasuke e Naruto ficarem juntos.

— É… Não, não é assim também. — Naruto se corrigiu, encarando a impassividade do nukenin. — Você é a família dele, eu só vou…

— Eu entendi, Naruto-kun. — Itachi falou, querendo amenizar o constrangimento do menor. — Meu otouto está tomando as decisões corretas.

— Você não… se importa? — o outro lhe perguntou, incerto. — Né… Vamos morar na mesma casa, com uma criança barulhenta… provavelmente muuito barulhenta. E eu não sou uma garota. Não gostaria que o Sasuke vivesse um relacionamento normal e tudo o mais?

— Não. — Itachi não almejava que Sasuke tivesse um relacionamento normal, apenas que não tivesse um relacionamento com a pessoa diante de si. — O relacionamento que vocês têm não é anormal… É especial. Ambos têm sorte de terem um ao outro.

— Sério? — um sorriso despontou no canto dos lábios do loiro e isso era tudo o que Itachi precisava.

— Hn.

— Tinha que voltar com esse "Hn", né? — Naruto criticou, fechando o rosto, contrariado.

A visita não se estendeu por muito mais tempo e Itachi se perguntou, mentalmente, ao ver o loiro ir embora, se o destino seria diferente se Sasuke e Naruto jamais tivessem se conhecido…

...

Sasuke tinha um sorriso bobo a despeito da seriedade do assunto que o trazia até ali. Ele lhe dissera que descobrira que a intenção de Kyuubi em dar a Naruto a possibilidade de engravidar era de transferir-se para o corpo do bebê, não como se este fosse um hospedeiro, mas tomar aquele corpo como o seu próprio.

Itachi podia prever algo desse tipo vindo do demônio, mas como Sasuke mesmo explicara, o sangue Uchiha bloqueara a tentativa da raposa.

Mas isso ainda não explicava, nem um pouco, o porquê de seu irmão estar com aquele sorrisinho besta.

— Algo de bom aconteceu? — indagou, finalmente.

Sasuke recolheu o sorriso que, ao que parecia, realmente não tinha ciência de que o estava expressando e, invés de responder, rebateu:

— Por que pergunta isso?

— Estava com esse sorriso esquisito há tanto tempo que me pergunto se o Naruto-kun não haveria passado cola para mantê-lo.

— Está criando senso de humor ou isso é influência daquele dobe? — retorquiu Sasuke, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Ambos. — disse secamente, esperando que o irmão o respondesse.

Parecia que só pensar no assunto trazia o sorriso de volta ao rosto do Uchiha mais novo. Itachi sempre adorara o sorriso de seu otouto, mas nos dias atuais eles eram raros, pois Sasuke perdera boa parte de sua inocência infantil adquirindo aquele traço marcante dos Uchiha: a seriedade.

Ansiava por Naruto ser capaz de trazer um pouco mais daqueles sorrisos de volta ao semblante de seu irmão.

— Kyuubi me disse que o bebê é um menino.

Itachi não precisara esconder que não fora surpreendido com a revelação — era seu jeito sempre se mostrar indiferente. Se Sasuke soubesse que estivera com aquela criança que se desenvolvia no ventre de Naruto; se soubesse que o vira com quinze anos, que conversaram e que ele próprio — Sasuke — pouco se importara com o destino do herdeiro do clã Uchiha — já que nem mesmo Naruto ou ele, procuraram saber o paradeiro daqueles ANBUs que os acompanharam na viagem de volta a Konoha — Itachi acreditava que o irmão teria sérios problemas faciais. Via que para Sasuke, saber o sexo da criança o deixava a um passo de algo real, palpável.

Era um pequeno sonho ganhando forma.

Novamente, não pode impedir-se de invejar o irmão.

...

Mais uma vez, na mesma sala de visitas, Itachi estava diante do loiro. O adolescente escondia a protuberância de sua barriga através de roupas largas e escuras que na opinião do Uchiha, não combinavam em nada com a sua aura hiperativa. Mas, Naruto parecia irritado, ou no mínimo aborrecido e aquilo sim era mais do que fora do comum.

— O que está fazendo aqui, de novo, Naruto-kun? — questionou, vendo Naruto estufar aquele bico ainda mais.

— O Teme… — murmurou.

Várias situações se passaram pela mente de Itachi com aquela fala. Porém, ficou em silêncio, esperando que o rapaz lhe contasse o que realmente o chateava.

— Ele está com ciúmes. O Kyuu disse que foi ciúmes e que por isso ele está me ignorando.

Naruto era, definitivamente, adorável. Itachi pensara que Sasuke pudesse ter se machucado em treinos ou em alguma missão, mas também cogitara uma briga entre eles, já que aparentava ser comum ambos estarem se estressando um com o outro. No entanto, não esperava que o motivo fosse aquele dito pelo loiro.

— Tá puto porque viu o Gaara me tocando. — algo no semblante de Itachi deveria ter denunciado seus pensamentos, pois logo em seguida Naruto estava esbravejando a plenos pulmões: — NÃO ASSIM, SEU PERVERTIDO! Ele estava tocando a minha barriga.

Escutar sobre o Kazekage ter tocado a barriga de Naruto, não trazia qualquer ciúme ou sentimento similar a Itachi. Ele sempre fora mais centrado e prático do que Sasuke, isso os diferenciava bastante. Itachi jamais se preocuparia com sentimentos que caminhavam em uma única direção, pois era isso que achava que acontecia entre Gaara e Naruto. Se o ninja da areia nutria uma paixão por Naruto, então, era exatamente como Itachi: um caso incurável e não-correspondido.

— O Gaara é um amigo, foi um jinchuuriki como eu. — Naruto continuou falando aproveitando seu silêncio.

Nunca conhecera ninguém que falasse tanto quanto o loiro. Talvez Deidara, mas achava que nem se comparava com a falação de Naruto. O adolescente poderia aproveitar da sua introspecção e continuar falando pelos dois.

— Ele sabe o que é ter a existência renegada, crescer sem amor de ninguém. Gaara ficou impressionado com isso aqui e pediu pra tocar. — disse apontando para a própria barriga. — Aí o Teme chegou e pra piorar… o danado aqui dentro mexeu pela primeira vez, só que era o Gaara que estava… você sabe, sentindo o bebê.

Aquilo sim prendeu a atenção de Itachi muito além do que ficar admirando o garoto e ouvindo sua voz rouca.

— Ele está mexendo? — indagou, pensando em como os meses passavam depressa.

— Sim! — inesperadamente Itachi teve a mão agarrada e puxada para a barriga que o loiro expusera ao levantar o blusão preto e ansioso, Naruto perguntou: — Tá sentindo?

Itachi esperou alguns segundos até que sentiu abaixo da palma de sua mão, um leve empurrão. E mais outro.

Internamente, ficara impressionado com a capacidade daquele pequeno ser se mexer dentro do ventre do jinchuuriki. Parecia surreal. Mas Itachi sabia que não era. Sabia que aquele ali era… Hoshi, o mesmo adolescente que viera de anos à frente para conseguir salvar Naruto e assim levar felicidade à vida de Sasuke novamente.

Assimilar que já sabia como aquele bebezinho seria daqui a quinze anos trazia um pouco de alento a Itachi, pois não morreria sem ter visto o que o pequeno se tornara.

...

— Madara apareceu… — Sasuke lhe dizia, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sala de visitas. — Ele matou a Hebi e me ameaçou.

— Hebi? — Itachi questionou, curioso sobre a revelação feita pelo irmão. — Você não havia dispensado-os?

— Eu menti. — Sasuke confessou depois de alguns segundos em que demonstrou estar constrangido. — Dei ordens para que eles se unissem a Madara e me mantivessem informado sobre os passos dele. Juugo vinha me mandando mensagens periódicas, mas elas pararam de vir há algumas semanas e agora… Madara apareceu.

Itachi ficara internamente surpreso pela astucia de Sasuke, embora soubesse ser burrice infiltrar pessoas tão despreparadas para uma missão como aquele. Compartilhava da tensão do mais novo, mas escondia por trás da máscara de apatia. Madara mostrava como poderia se aproximar e converter o mundo deles em trevas se chegasse a fazer mal a Naruto. O Uchiha mais velho, por mais que relutasse, criava mais e mais apego ao jinchuuriki. Sua paixão, com a convivência imposta por aquelas visitas rotineiras, só aumentava e, com isso, seu receio de não ser capaz de protegê-lo no momento certo. Estava contando com o que lhe fora dito por Hoshi e Kiseki. Esperava que Madara seguisse com a intenção de aguardar até pelo menos quase um ano após o nascimento da criança.

— Ele não desistiu de Kyuubi. — Sasuke atestou o óbvio. — Eu tive que concordar em ajudá-lo…

— Sasuke... — iria criticá-lo, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão que parou, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Escuta, Nii-san… Eu não tinha como dizer não. — adotando um timbre mais silencioso, Sasuke contou: — Ele não vai atacar, mas quer que eu passe informações sobre Konoha.

— Um agente duplo. — Itachi concluiu, pensando nos prós e contras.

— Hn.

— Vai acontecer de novo…

Exatamente como Kiseki e Hoshi haviam contado que acontecera. Estava se repetindo e isso mostrava para Itachi a vantagem que ainda teria se o curso da história fosse mantido.

— O que vai acontecer de novo, Nii-san? — Sasuke perguntou, confuso.

Imediatamente, Itachi saiu de seus pensamentos e mentiu:

— Todo esse joguete de manipulação. Não confie em Madara, Sasuke.

Mas aquilo não era o que estava pensando. Nem muito menos sobre o que pensaria nos próximos dias. Passaria a idealizar todas as possíveis formas de vencer Madara sem margens de erros. Seria seu ato final para partir com a certeza de que cumprira seu dever.

— Vou proteger Naruto, — escutou Sasuke dizer, como se copiasse seus pensamentos. — não vou deixar ninguém tirar a minha família de novo.

...

Soube que algo estava muito errado quando Naruto parou de visitá-lo. Sasuke anunciara que sairia para um teste que o formaria como ANBU e que pretendia retornar antes do nascimento do filho. Itachi, internamente, não gostara da ideia — Madara e a Akatsuki poderiam aparecer e agir fora do previsto. Sasuke fora mesmo assim, precisava se afirmar como um ninja capaz dentro daquela sociedade e, principalmente, para si mesmo; ter a certeza que estaria à altura de proteger aquele a quem amava.

Diante da falta de visitas de Naruto, Itachi ousara perguntar sobre o loiro a um dos ninjas que cuidavam do cárcere. A resposta que recebeu foi inconclusiva, já que o mesmo disse que não o via há semanas, também.

E qual não foi seu alívio e surpresa, ao ver Sasuke entrando para visitá-lo, trazendo ajeitado nos braços a razão do sumiço de Naruto. O loiro também o acompanhava, mas Sasuke parecia monopolizar o bebê como se fosse o dono daquele pequeno ser.

Itachi não esperava ver o bebê ali; não esperava que eles trouxessem a criança em uma visita e podia afirmar — pelo menos para si mesmo — que se sentira despreparado quando Sasuke colocara o pequeno em seus braços e o apresentara como filho, o herdeiro do clã, dizendo que se chamava Hoshi Uchiha.

— Ei, Itachi-bastardo, não acha que ele é pequeno demais? — Naruto questionou, posicionando-se ao lado do mais velho e olhando como se ainda analisasse o próprio filho.

— Ele só tem um mês, Dobe. — Sasuke intercedeu em defesa do bebê.

— Eu não sou idiota, 'ttebayo! — Naruto irritou-se. — Estou falando é que ele parece mesmo muito pequeno pra um bebê.

Ainda fitando o bebê que dormia aconchegado a si, Itachi lembrou-se de quando cuidava de Sasuke naquela fase e o quanto se apegara ao irmão. Era um sentimento que guardava com carinho e que parecia ressurgir com a presença de Hoshi.

— Ele nasceu antes do previsto. — Sasuke ponderou, trazendo a atenção o fato do bebê ter nascido prematuramente. — É normal que seja menor.

— Ele parece mesmo com vocês Uchihas. — Naruto resmungou não muito satisfeito

De fato, ele era um Uchiha, todos os traços…

— Claro, seria estranho se parecesse com o Gaara. — alfinetou Sasuke.

Um bocejo longo, o contrair da face pueril e os olhos legitimamente Uchiha se abriram encontrando com os de Itachi, causando neste uma sensação estranha.

— Poderia se parecer pelo menos um pouco comigo. — Naruto ainda reclamava, inconformado. — Datteba… isso é injusto.

De repente, o sorriso do pequeno se abriu, mostrando as gengivas completamente desprovidas de dentes, fazendo com que Itachi finalmente se pronunciasse.

— Ele se parece com você…

Naruto e Sasuke voltaram suas atenções para o Uchiha mais velho ao mesmo tempo e ambos estancaram perplexos.

— Quando ele sorri. — concluiu Itachi.

Mas nem Naruto, nem Sasuke assimilavam muito as palavras ditas, pois o sorriso que os cativava não vinha do bebê, mas sim daquele que o segurava. Mesmerizavam-se com o sorriso terno, sincero e contente que adornava os lábios do homem cuja frieza e seriedade jamais haviam sido quebradas, até então.

...

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Como havia avisado antes, houve um contratempo com a The Sacred Line, mas a fic já está com dois capítulos prontos, esperando apenas a revisão. Novamente, peço aos que estão aguardando e cobrando a atualização dessa fic, só um pouquinho mais de paciência.

Blanxe


	10. Capítulo 9

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.

* * *

Fui para a cama e eu estava pensando em você  
E em como senti quando eu finalmente te encontrei  
É como um filme reprisando em minha cabeça  
Não quero olhar porque eu sei como termina…

Skillet — Don't Wake Me

oOo

Itachi deixou a prisão alguns meses antes de ser dada a Naruto a possibilidade de ir treinar com os sapos. Fora viver na mesma casa em que os pais haviam sido assassinados e, embora tudo parecesse mais vivo e diferente do que naquela época, o Uchiha ainda sentia-se assombrado pelo lugar. Tolerava todo aquele incômodo por causa de Naruto, Sasuke e Hoshi. O irmão parecia contente com a família que se solidificava e era visível como o loiro e o bebê estavam transformando Sasuke para melhor. O irmão mais novo ainda guardava extremo rancor da Vila, mas mantinha sua opinião e desgosto para si próprio, até mesmo para não provocar Naruto.

Itachi decidira não retomar o posto como ANBU, nem qualquer outro dentro de Konoha. Tsunade sabia o motivo, já que ela lhe contara que mesmo com todo seu conhecimento médico e pesquisa árdua, não fora capaz de curar a doença que destruía sua saúde. Por um pedido seu, a Godaime restringiu essa informação sobre seu restabelecimento, para não preocupar Naruto.

Ele não queria que Naruto soubesse; que se desgastasse desnecessariamente consigo. Preferia vê-lo desprendido e feliz, cuidando do filho, pois essa seria a imagem que levaria quando sua vida se esvaísse.

Ho-chan, como Naruto chamava o pequeno, era tão exigente e possessivo quanto qualquer Uchiha seria. Via com fascínio como o menino tinha apego ao loiro, diferente do adolescente que mostrara, no pouco tempo em que passara consigo, a grandeza do amor que sentia por Sasuke.

E Itachi não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Não podia lidar com esse tipo de coisa, pois sua meta acabaria em breve.

As pessoas iam e vinham dentro daquela casa. Amigos de Naruto que estavam sempre por perto para mimar ou cuidar de Hoshi. A criança certamente cresceria cheia de afeto ali, se não deixasse Konoha como acontecera quando Naruto foi morto e Sasuke decidiu cortar vínculos com a Vila.

Isso o lembrava que estaria livre dos puxões de cabelo também, embora achasse adorável ver o sorriso de Hoshi em plena satisfação ao alcançar seus fios escuros e longos, das vezes que o pegava nos braços.

Aproveitava para passar o máximo de seu tempo com Hoshi, o que não era difícil de ocorrer já que Sasuke passava um bom tempo ausente devido às missões como Capitão ANBU. Nesses momentos, Naruto aproveitava para descansar porque o filho não parava quieto. O loiro tinha razão ao dizer que teriam uma criança muito barulhenta: o que Hoshi não herdara fisicamente do jinchuuriki, ganhara em hiperatividade.

Ao avaliar o menino internamente pode constatar que corria o chakra forte de Kyuubi misturado ao Uchiha, mas a energia do demônio parecia controlada pelos próprios genes de seu clã. Itachi só esperava que essa alteração não influenciasse no futuro e no rapaz que ele iria se tornar, e que aquele chakra permanecesse dormente para sempre.

— Tachi! — o pequeno o chamara, remexendo-se em seu braço. — i Dubi?

Sentado na varanda de tábua corrida do jardim interno do casarão, Itachi sempre achara agressivo o jeito que Sasuke denominava Naruto, mas vindo de Hoshi, era tão inocente que fazia com que não sentisse vontade de repreendê-lo.

— Daqui a pouco ele volta.

Naquele dia, Naruto saíra atendendo a um chamado da Hokage; Sakura fora quem trouxera a convocação e Sasuke ainda estava dormindo. A garota de cabelos róseos até pedira para levar Hoshi para passear, mas Naruto solicitou que ela o acompanhasse, deixando a criança para ele — Itachi — tomar conta.

— 'Mooola. — Hoshi pediu, apertando o rosto do adulto com ambas as mãos.

— Acabou. — o menino o olhou feio. — O que foi? Não tem mais.

— 'Mola, Tachi! — ordenou insatisfeito.

Itachi olhou para pequeno genioso e suspirou.

— Vamos comprar, então.

O menino bateu as palminhas, contente; e Itachi levantou-se com ele nos braços.

— Naruto saiu? — escutou o irmão lhe perguntar, aparecendo na porta da varanda ainda com o rosto sonolento.

— Bom dia, Sasuke. — disse com apatia. — Naruto-kun saiu para atender um chamado da Hokage-sama.

O mais novo caminhou até ele e pegou Hoshi, parecendo confortável em ter o bebê perto. Definitivamente, Sasuke era apegado ao bebê de uma maneira impressionante. Mas, não tanto para achar agradável quando o pequenino lançava uma golfada em cima dele.

Itachi agradecia nesses momentos por não estar segurando Hoshi.

— Ele ainda está com refluxo. — atestou, sem emoção, vendo o irmão fazer uma careta de nojo para a própria roupa e para o bebê.

— Ele não faz isso com o dobe, ou com você. — reclamou o caçula.

Realmente, Hoshi parecia escolher propositalmente Sasuke como alvo, e isso fazia Itachi suspeitar que o menino já tinha algum tipo de malícia genética correndo em suas veias.

— Vamos sair. — anunciou, pegando Hoshi de volta e dedicando a vestimenta suja de Sasuke, um olhar de repulsa. — Melhor se limpar antes que impregne.

Sasuke torceu o nariz e apressou-se a se limpar enquanto Itachi saía da propriedade rumo ao comércio, atrás das amoras para saciar Hoshi. Sua presença em Konoha ainda era vista com estranheza e, muitas vezes, com temor. Não culpava aquelas pessoas por terem receio de si. Apesar de a verdade ter vindo à tona sobre o assassinato de seu clã — desse ter sido arquitetado e ordenado pelo conselho e não por um momento de insanidade. Era indiferente a esses olhares. Havia alguns que se direcionavam para o bebê em seus braços, muitos deles mostravam curiosidade, outros, desgosto. O fato de o jinchuuriki ter gerado o filho em seu próprio corpo, — uma criança que era nada menos que um Uchiha —, provocava incompreensão e aturdimento nos moradores.

Itachi não se preocupava com isso no futuro do menino. Ele teria sempre uma família para protegê-lo e orientá-lo diante das reações negativas.

Naruto por si só já estava no caminho de ser mais e mais respeitado dentro da Vila. Esse seria um ponto positivo para a criação de Hoshi.

Chegou ao pequeno mercado, indo diretamente para a banca da fruta, e verificou um brilho mais intenso nos olhos escuros do bebê ao vê-las expostas.

— 'Mola, Tachi! — remexeu-se ansioso nos braços que o carregavam. — Dá, dá 'mola!

Itachi ajeitou-o quando o menino inclinou o corpo e esticou os bracinhos na direção das frutas que tanto queria.

— Você é muito impaciente. — comentou.

— Itachi-san. — foi chamado e virou-se deparando, pela segunda vez aquele dia, com Sakura.

A garota sorria amenamente, vendo-o em sua tentativa de conter Hoshi de se jogar de seus braços para a banca com amoras.

— A reunião com a Hokage-sama já terminou? — indagou, deduzindo pela presença da jovem ali.

— Sim. — Sakura confirmou. — A Godaime delegou um novo treinamento para o Naruto longe da Vila.

— Taaaaachiii! — esperneou Hoshi, querendo se livrar do mais velho ou que este lhe desse o que queria.

— Igual ao baka do Naruto. — Sakura comentou, rindo da dificuldade que o moreno tinha em mantê-lo quieto.

Ela pegou uma das frutinhas no balcão e deu para o menino, que parou imediatamente de lutar e, segurando o presente entre os dedos, passou a mordicar com os dentinhos da frente que já haviam despontado há algum tempo.

— Quando o Naruto-kun vai partir? — Itachi quis saber.

— Ele só vai avisar ao Sasuke-kun. — informou a kunoichi. — Posso ficar com ele agora? — ela perguntou, ainda ostentando passar o resto do dia com o pequeno.

Itachi olhou-a de cima, ponderando seriamente, mas acabou optando por permitir. Receava algum ataque repentino de Madara e, mesmo estando atento a possíveis espiões e qualquer indício da presença do outro ninja, Itachi preferia se resguardar quando se tratava da segurança de Hoshi. Entretanto, queria ver Naruto antes dele partir, por isso pagou por uma porção das frutas que Hoshi tanto queria, entregou-as a Sakura e os viu se perder pela multidão do comércio.

Retornou para o Distrito Uchiha até chegar ao casarão. Antes de colocar os pés dentro da residência, foi atingido por uma das crises de tosse que o fez parar e curvar-se pela intensidade e dor provocada internamente. Apoiou uma das mãos em uma das pilastras da entrada e a outra levou a boca tentando abafar o barulho.

Logo sentiu a umidade morna em sua mão e, assim que a tosse se dissipou, afastou-a e olhou com indiferença o sangue que manchava a palma pálida e escorria entre seus dedos.

Aquilo não era bom. Nada bom, de fato.

Lambeu os lábios, querendo apagar qualquer vestígio de carmesim que tivesse ficado por ali, sentindo seu paladar impregnado daquele gosto metálico.

Entrou finalmente dentro da casa, tendo em mente ir direto se limpar e tomar a medicação que Tsunade havia prescrito para estabilizar seu sistema por algum tempo.

No caminho, passando pelo lado de fora do dojo, parou quando algo foi captado por sua audição.

A porta de correr estava fechada, mas o ruído que vinha da parte interna ultrapassava a barreira fina daquela proteção.

Ofegos e gemidos de completude.

Sasuke e Naruto.

Afetado pela comiseração por si próprio, Itachi às vezes agradecia por estar doente; por estar perto de se libertar daqueles sentimentos tortuosos que só pioraram desde que fora morar debaixo do mesmo teto que os dois adolescentes.

— _O que foi que disse, dobe?_ — ouviu Sasuke com a voz rouca.

A princípio não houve resposta e Itachi aguçou seus sentidos sendo capaz de escutar, em seguida, o jinchuuriki confessar:

— _Amo você._

...

Naruto precisaria de um banho antes de sair e voltar a encontrar a Hokage e essa dar o aval de seu novo treinamento. Levantou-se, buscando sua calça e vestindo-a, sabendo que era observado pelos olhos negros de Sasuke. Finalmente fora capaz de dizer o que sentia pelo outro rapaz e, embora não tivesse sido correspondido naquela confissão, estava extremamente satisfeito.

Não esperava que Sasuke replicasse, realmente. Claro que ouvi-lo falar que o amava seria importante, mas o moreno já lhe dava provas o suficiente do sentimento que nutria por si. Era o bastante para manter Naruto confiante e contente.

— Pare de ficar me encarando, teme. — pediu, incomodado, enquanto fechava o botão da calça.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ergueu-se do chão do dojo e também vestiu a calça e a blusa, sem se importar com a reclamação do loiro.

— Vou ver se o Itachi já voltou. — informou Sasuke.

Naruto rodou os olhos, jogou a blusa sobre um dos ombros e passou pelo Uchiha, saindo primeiro do dojo.

— E eu vou tomar um banho e ir embora. Vê se cuida direito do Ho-chan enquanto eu estiver fora.

— Qual foi o dia que eu não cuidei? — Sasuke reclamou, percebendo o loiro estancar à sua frente, já do lado de fora do salão.

Sasuke olhou para as costas tensas do loiro e o breve silêncio se desfez.

— Eu só fico preocupado com Madara. — disse Naruto. — Ele fez aquilo e está quieto por tanto tempo.

Ainda não havia esquecido da ameaça sempre presente do líder da Akatsuki: ameaça à sua vida e uma possível abdução de seu filho. Consigo não se preocupava tanto, afinal, garantia-se em suas habilidades de ninja, mas se Madara colocasse as mãos em seu Ho-chan…

Sentiu os braços de Sasuke envolverem-no por atrás e, após uma leve mordiscada na helix de sua orelha, que arrepiou seu corpo inteiro, o moreno garantiu:

— Vou cuidar do Hoshi. Jamais permitirei que façam mal a ele.

Naruto sorriu e se afastou, antes que o Uchiha acabasse com sua sanidade novamente.

Seguindo para a parte superior da casa, ele manteve as palavras de Sasuke como definitivas. Se não confiasse no pai de seu filho, em quem mais poderia confiar para proteger o pequeno? Além do mais, Itachi estaria por perto. Ele ajudaria se alguma eventualidade ocorresse.

Os pensamentos voltados para Hoshi foram imediatamente substituídos por outra preocupação que surgiu assim que escutou a tosse vinda do banheiro.

De imediato, apelou para a maçaneta e não foi surpresa alguma constatar que estava fechada.

— Itachi-bastardo? — chamou, sabendo que só podia ser ele ali.

Escutou-o tentando conter a crise e isso fez com que Naruto apertasse a maçaneta a qual continuava segurando. Esperou, ouvindo a tosse cessar e escutou o remexer da água na pia, até o ruído desaparecer. Alguns minutos depois, o moreno abria a porta, aparentando estar recomposto.

— Tá tudo bem, 'tteba? — perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos e querendo que ele não mentisse.

Era difícil ler as emoções naqueles ônix. Raramente, o ex-nukenin permitia que elas submergissem, mas ainda assim arriscava a distinguir o que eles poderiam lhe indicar.

— A Hokage-sama disse que seria normal ter algumas crises. — Itachi lhe disse, passivo.

Naruto continuou fitando-o seriamente, porém, logo assentiu, dando passagem para que Itachi passasse por si. Mas, antes que ele fosse muito longe, pediu:

— Cuide do Ho-chan e do Sasuke por mim.

Itachi cessou imediatamente o caminhar e, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção que denunciasse o quanto aquelas palavras haviam afetado seu subconsciente, questionou:

— O que quis dizer com isso?

— Vou sair em treinamento. Posso demorar e… você sabe… o Madara. — informou, para em seguida inquirir: — Por falar nisso, cadê o meu pestinha?

— Sakura. — foi tudo o que Itachi disse antes de continuar a seu caminho.

Naruto olhou pesarosamente para as costas do moreno que se afastava, antes de finalmente entrar para o banho e, consequentemente, partir para seu treinamento.

...

Os primeiros sinais de que a Akatsuki estava na Vila surgiram. Mas Itachi não se apressou para ajudar a enfrentar o ataque. Não era a Akatsuki sua preocupação. Sabia que tudo poderia ser uma distração para que Madara chegasse perto do que almejava.

Hoshi não gostara dos barulhos, chorava diante da guerra que ecoava por Konoha. Escoltado por Hinata, que o protegia amparado contra o próprio corpo, corriam a procura de um lugar mais neutro. Itachi não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar esperando Madara aparecer em sua casa e tentar sequestrar o bebê. Existiam esconderijos de seu clã espalhados fora dos limites da Vila e que ofereceriam refugio mais seguro para Hoshi.

Sasuke permanecera em campo, era um meio de retardar o inimigo e confundi-los com sua permanência que seria o indicativo de que a criança estaria lá também.

Demorou um pouco até que alcançassem o abrigo e assim que o avistou, instruiu Hinata.

— Tente acalmá-lo e não saia.

— E você, Itachi-san? — ela perguntou, embalando Hoshi para conter seus soluços.

— Vou matar Madara. — atestou, friamente.

Hinata assentiu, mantendo o semblante preocupado. Itachi olhou uma última vez para Hoshi, observando as lágrimas no rostinho escorrerem desenfreadas, prometendo mentalmente que acabaria com a razão daquele choro. Meneou a cabeça para que a kunoichi prosseguisse e ela o fez, adentrando o esconderijo, fazendo tudo para consolar o bebê.

Focado, Itachi ativou seu sharingan pronto para ir de encontro a Madara.

...

Quando conseguiu retornar, o quadro já estava mais grave do que imaginava. Konoha parecia um verdadeiro campo de guerra com parte da Vila destruída. Pein estava atacando. O primeiro ataque do Shinra Tensei havia sido detido por Naruto. Itachi vira Sasuke correndo adiantado para o local onde Naruto encontrava-se subjugado pelas estacas do inimigo.

Antes que pudesse seguir o irmão, aquele que procurava surgiu em seu caminho.

— Itachi-chan, ainda está vivo! — Madara ironizou. — Por que isso realmente não me surpreende?

O ex-nukenin simplesmente atacou, dispensando resposta ao comentário.

— Onde está aquele bebezinho lindo, Ita-chan? — questionou o homem de máscara laranja, desviando da pretensão do ex-discípulo.

Negando-se a conversar com Madara, o ninja se preparou para invocar o Amaterasu.

— Que radicalismo, Itachi-chan. — o Uchiha mais velho mostrou-se magoado. — Acho que tenho algo mais interessante que pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia e me dizer onde buscar meu pequenino.

Itachi arregalou os olhos quando Madara desapareceu no vortex antes que conseguisse invocar o golpe. Seu coração disparou com a desconfiança que surgiu em sua mente mediante o que o outro lhe dissera.

— Sasuke…

Madara sabia seu ponto fraco — pelo menos um deles. O irmão sempre fora seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Assim, com um temor pulsante em suas veias, Itachi voltou a correr, indo pela direção que vira o caçula seguir.

O passado como deveria ter sido já havia sofrido alterações. Dessa vez, além de atacar a Vila para aprisionar o bijuu de Naruto, Madara queria Hoshi.

O campo de devastação que havia se formado ao centro da Vila agora era o palco da luta de Sasuke contra Pein.

Naruto continuava imobilizado no chão pelas estacas do inimigo e nitidamente angustiava-se pelo outro adolescente.

— Pein, mostre ao Itachi-san quais as consequências se ele não colaborar em nos entregar aquele bebê. — escutou Madara, ordenar seriamente.

— Fique longe dele! — gritou o Uchiha mais novo, distraindo-se e sendo atingido por vários golpes, fortes e certeiros, que o levaram a se impactar contra o solo.

— Que posição mais ingrata em que se enfiou, não é, Itachi? — Madara zombou, parando ao lado do jinchuuriki e olhando na direção onde se encontrava o rapaz. — A quem você vai dar preferência? Ao seu irmãozinho tolo ou… a esse garoto aqui.

Itachi percebeu o brilho malicioso no sharingan visível de Madara.

E, pela primeira vez… realmente hesitou.

— E não é que eu acertei outra? — debochou o Uchiha. — Escolha. — incitou Madara, abaixando-se e acariciando os cabelos loiros de Naruto, enquanto Sasuke reagia ferozmente contra Pein. — O que acha, Naruto-kun? Ajude-o a fazer uma escolha.

Naruto desviou os olhos que estavam fixos em Sasuke e viu que Itachi estava realmente em um dilema interno. Os traços antes contraídos e assustados foram ganhando determinação, até que ele gritou:

— Itachi-bastardo, o que está fazendo? Ajude o teme!

— Cala a boca, dobe! — Sasuke gritou de volta, atacando Pein.

Itachi sabia que Sasuke não seria capaz de derrotar Pein, porém…

— Interessante… — escutou Madara balbuciar ao perceber algo peculiar no chakra do loiro e quando voltou a encará-lo, viu-o eliminar as estacas de Pein do corpo de Naruto. — Parece que eu vou tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra você, Itachi. Afinal, meu jinchuuriki está esperando um novo Uchiha.

Assim como Sasuke se surpreendeu com a revelação, Itachi igualmente empalideceu. Nem Hoshi, nem Kiseki tinham informado sobre uma segunda gravidez do loiro, então, como podia…?

A constatação atingiu o moreno como um peso de mil toneladas.

Sasuke jamais soubera daquela gravidez e Naruto havia morrido da primeira vez levando consigo mais uma vida.

A fatalidade era ainda pior do que qualquer um no presente de Hoshi poderia imaginar.

Sendo despertado de sua inércia quando Madara segurou firmemente os cabelos de Naruto e o levantou a força, Itachi agiu, deslocando-se impressionantemente rápido, espalmando o peito do líder da Akatsuki com uma das mãos, jogando-o para longe.

Sem deixar espaço, avançou e tentou aplicar um ninjutsu, esperando conseguir paralisar Madara temporariamente, mas agilmente seu inimigo se esquivou.

— Sinto muito, Itachi. — Madara desdenhou. — Dessa vez, não.

O Uchiha iria sumir dentro de seu vortex novamente, mas foi impedido pela interferência do Amaterasu. Foi então que ele se deu conta que aquele que o atacara anteriormente não passava de um clone de corvos e o verdadeiro Itachi estava posicionado em outra direção. O vortex se fechou rapidamente antes que o fogo negro atingisse.

Madara olhou insatisfeito para o discípulo. Em seu campo periférico de visão, Itachi podia perceber seus olhos se deteriorando, enquanto Naruto ajudava Sasuke contra Pein. Os dois adolescentes agiam em plena sincronia. Seus ataques eram mais confiantes e lutavam mais juntos do que separados.

O ataque combinado do fuuton razen shuriken com a rotação de vento aumentando e se misturando ao goukakyou, eboliu em um intenso tornado de fogo que atingiu Pein sem chance de escapatória. O chão tremeu, a lufada forte de ar bateu quente nos rostos de quem estava próximo.

Sasuke e Naruto correram lado a lado: o loiro tinha o oodama rasengan na mão, mas ao invés do auxílio de um clone, era Sasuke quem intensificava a massa de energia pulsante com o chidori, que se tornava crescente à medida que avançavam com fúria.

A explosão consecutiva repercutiu, nocauteando o inimigo sem chances para que se levantasse. Naruto aproveitou para arrancar as estacas que se espalhavam pelo corpo de Pein, impossibilitando-o de se recuperar através de seu manipulador.

Itachi ativou o tsukuyomi, arriscando, já que certamente não faria efeito contra Madara. Mas precisava ativá-lo para que fosse capaz de fazer sua invocação.

— Apelando, Itachi? — Madara inquiriu, atacando o mais novo e deferindo golpes corporais potentes. — Essa vai ser a sua sentença de morte, sabia disso?

Itachi tossiu expelindo uma golfada de sangue, manchando ainda mais seu rosto que já estava sujo pelo rastro deixado pelo uso do amaterasu.

— E a sua também. — o ex-nukenin arfou, focado no que pretendia, defendendo-se de outra sequência de golpes.

Ele só podia invocar o Susanoo depois de ter ativado o amaterasu e o tsukuyomi. Não era segredo algum para Madara e o seu mentor estava confiante que ele gastaria à toa suas últimas energias naquele golpe.

Ledo engano.

Quando Madara tentou mover-se novamente, percebeu que algo de errado havia acontecido, estava imobilizado.

— Precisando de ajuda, Uchiha?

Shikamaru, que estava posicionado estrategicamente, prendera a sombra de Madara, impossibilitando que ele se movesse.

Itachi assentiu, brevemente. Internamente, ficara satisfeito, iria cumprir com aquilo que se comprometera com Hoshi: Naruto iria viver.

Enquanto Madara lutava para se livrar da armadilha de Shikamaru, o surgimento de Zetsu colocara-o em vantagem mais uma vez. O comandado estava prestes a atacar covardemente o mestre das sombras, porém, antes que pudesse concluir a investida, o seu corpo fora surpreendido pelo envolver silencioso e eficaz da areia manipulada por Gaara.

Sabendo que o Sabaku Kyuu não seria efetivo em prender o esquisito seguidor de Madara. Itachi se apressou, sobrepujando a dor que se intensificava em seu corpo debilitado e invocou o Susanoo.

O grandioso deus, emanando um chakra opressivo, se ergueu perante o inimigo. A primeira investida fora dedicada a Zetsu, que foi cortado pela a espada espiritual que anulou completamente seu chakra, impedindo-o de escapar ou até mesmo de sobreviver. Por garantia, Gaara sacramentou o destino do inimigo, usando o Sabaku Sousou.

Trêmulo pela drenagem de chakra que usava para sustentar o Susanoo, Itachi piscou, trincou os dentes e tentou focalizar através da sua visão extremamente danificada, o último alvo. Sua força estava se esgotando a cada segundo; sentia-se enfraquecer e, por isso, não podia hesitar mais. Como último golpe, selou os poderes de Madara aos de Susanoo e desintegrou sua existência com um ataque absoluto.

Itachi não conseguir assistir o desfecho da batalha, pois toda a luz que existia em seus olhos se apagou, deixando-o na escuridão total.

...

Naruto e Sasuke protegeram os rostos com os braços da rajada de vento e quando a fumaça se dissipou, os olhos do mais novo dos Uchiha se arregalou ao ver o irmão inerte no chão. Antes de qualquer um, Sasuke correu até Itachi, seguido não muito atrás por Naruto.

O loiro se angustiou ao constatar o tamanho do desespero na face do amante no momento em que ele se abaixou junto ao corpo do irmão que ainda tinha os olhos meio abertos, completamente sem vida.

— Itachi… — Sasuke balbuciou, tocando o pescoço e confirmando pela falta de pulsação, o que já estava nítido. — O que houve de errado? — indagou para ninguém em especial, forçando-se a restringir as lágrimas.

Naruto sabia o que havia dado errado, mas não compreendia; não entendia o porquê de Itachi estar morto quando Tsunade o estava tratando; quando lhe disseram que o tratamento estava progredindo contra a doença.

— _**Eles te enganaram, pirralho. **_— Kyuubi debochou. _**— Viu como traem a sua confiança?**_

— _Me enganaram? — _Naruto repetiu, incrédulo e desolado.

— _**O Uchiha estava com o pé na cova. Até que durou bastante graças aquela velha cachaceira.**_ — Kyuubi confirmou. _**— Mas isso tem um lado positivo: é menos um Uchiha no mundo.**_

O loiro negou com a cabeça, absorvendo a informação que colidia com sua esperança de que Itachi ficaria bem; que poderia ter uma vida de paz ao lado de Sasuke, que finalmente não precisaria mais se preocupar em viver à margem de crimes que sequer havia cometido realmente.

Olhou para o semblante pálido, inerte; o sangue que contrastava com o tom de sua pele. Um dia já odiara aquele homem por ter traumatizado e transformado Sasuke num vingador, por ser o responsável por afastar a pessoa que mais queria junto de si. Mas sua capacidade de odiar não era tão forte quanto a sua de perdoar e se afeiçoar facilmente as pessoas.

Desviou os olhos para Sasuke, vendo-o à beira do choro. Itachi era importante para o companheiro, era a família que ele recuperara e vinha reaprendendo a conviver… Como poderia permitir que essa tristeza nublasse a felicidade dele?

Não poderia.

Fizera uma promessa a Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki nunca deixava de cumprir uma promessa e não seria dessa vez que o faria.

Já passara por uma situação como essa antes; já ficara diante do corpo morto de um amigo querido e vira exatamente como a técnica usada por Chiyo funcionava, porque ele mesmo ajudara a executá-la até o final.

Com os olhos azuis envoltos em pura determinação, Naruto ordenou:

— Chega pra lá, teme.

Sasuke fitou o loiro em confusão e, por ainda estar abalado e não ter se mexido, recebeu um empurrão do jinchuuriki.

— Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, bastardo. — informou Naruto, olhando para o rosto de Itachi. — Eu prometi.

Posicionou as mãos sobre o tórax do Uchiha morto e iniciou o Kishou Tensei.

— _**Você é um idiota, eu sei. Mas os riscos de aplicar a transferência de vida são altos! **_— Kyuubi esbravejou. —_** Estará colocando nossa existência em jogo. E tudo por quê? Por causa de um Uchiha!**_

— _Eu devo isso a ele. _— Naruto respondeu, não interrompendo a transferência. —_ Nós devemos, Kyuu. _

— _**E esse filhote que temos aqui? Vai trocar a existência dele por a desse Uchiha?**_

— _Eu não queria que nada acontecesse ao bebê, mas também não posso cruzar os braços e fazer nada, quando posso fazer. Perdão, Kyuu._

— _**Você é o hospedeiro mais estúpido, idiota e burro que já me impuseram!**__ — vociferou o demônio. __**— Se eu pudesse, te rasgaria de dentro pra fora e assistiria com prazer como agonizaria. Estar preso a você é um castigo pior do que qualquer um existente!**_

Naruto sorriu perante o discurso raivoso de Kyuubi, sentindo o chakra dele se exaltar inconformado e irado.

Ninguém o faria mudar de ideia. Sabia que era responsável por Kyuubi e pela vida do outro bebê, mas simplesmente não admitiria perder Itachi e ver Sasuke triste por isso. Era injusto. Tinha consciência que magoaria também o amante se algo acontecesse a si, mas entre optar por ajudar alguém e simplesmente ignorar, se conformar, Naruto escolheria sempre a primeira opção.

Era sua índole.

— Naruto! — a voz de Sakura chegou a sua percepção, mas o loiro não se desconcentrou. — Pare com isso agora mesmo!

Manteve os olhos fixos nas mãos que geravam o Tensei e ainda conseguiu invocar um clone para deter Sakura que tentara puxá-lo para longe e interromper o kinjutsu.

— Sasuke-kun! — gritou a garota de cabelos róseos, lutando contra outro clone que impedia que se aproximasse. — Faça-o parar! Rápido!

Confuso, Sasuke olhou da desesperada Sakura para Naruto, sem saber o que infernos estava acontecendo. Mas antes que pudesse decidir por atender ao apelo da garota, o chakra de Naruto se exponencializou naquela aura alaranjada, tão rápido e tão intenso que o vácuo de ar criado, arremessou Sasuke para longe.

...

"_Cuide do Ho-chan e do Sasuke por mim."_

As palavras ditas com desprendimento ecoaram no meio daquele mar de névoa e escuridão. Fora o que ele pedira antes de partir para treinar e atingir o modo sennin. E agora não sabia o porquê de elas estarem ali, reverberando dentro de sua mente.

Sentia uma energia que circulava ao seu redor, inicialmente morna, o envolvendo, puxando a sua consciência. Sequer tinha vontade de lutar contra aquela desconhecida força. Gostava daquele calor, reconhecia-o e se pudesse o abraçaria.

Mas depois de um tempo, além de seus pensamentos se tornarem mais ativos, a sensibilidade também. Como se seu corpo fosse ativado por aquele poder que se tornara abrasador, sentiu-o formigar e seus olhos desanuviarem e encararem a cor azul.

O entra e sai do ar em seus pulmões não era doloroso como antes, mas ameno, suave, prazeroso.

O azul que seus olhos fitavam era belo, mas não tão belo quanto o azul dos olhos dele. Por isso soube que a cor acima de si provinha do céu.

Piscou, começando a ficar confuso. Era para estar cego e não estava; era para estar morto e estava… vivo.

O rosto do adolescente surgiu em seu campo de visão e deparou-se com o azul compatível com seu gosto.

Sem querer, chamou-o pelo apelido carinhoso que muitas vezes formulara internamente toda vez que o via.

— Nikkou…?

Mas havia algo fora de esquadro naquela visão. Seu nikkou parecia fraco, drenado, a cor bronze de sua pele estava desbotada e o sorriso que ele lhe dedicava nada mais era do que uma sombra dos largos sorrisos de contentamento que já adornara aqueles lábios macios.

— Itachi-bastardo… — ele replicou, com um fio de voz.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras franziram ao sentir a cabeça do loiro encostando-se em seu ombro e, além do estranhamento pela proximidade, veio a confusão por não sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço_._

Atingido por um receio, Itachi concluiu o que Naruto havia feito por si. Em meio ao pânico que começava a dominá-lo, o moreno só conseguiu verbalizar uma pergunta:

— Por quê?

— O teme iria ficar triste se você morresse… — o jinchuuriki atestou, quase inaudível e, num sopro de voz, finalizou: — e eu prometi.

"_Não é só otimismo, Itachi-bastardo. É uma promessa."_

Completamente estático, Itachi sentiu o peso do rapaz ser retirado de si e ouviu a voz de Sasuke, no limiar do desespero, chamando pelo loiro.

— Naruto? Naruto?

Olhando o céu, Itachi sentia aquelas turbulentas emoções dentro de si, se chocando com a negação. Por tudo o que apostara; por tudo o que lutara… o planejado, o que deveria ter mudado…

— Sasuke-kun…

— Faça alguma coisa, Sakura! — ordenava alterado o irmão. — Ajude-o!

Doía.

— Abra os olhos… — Sasuke demandava sussurradamente.

Mais do que tudo, doía por amar aquele garoto; por não suportar a ideia de ele ter se sacrificado; por ter falhado com Sasuke, com Hoshi…

— Use a Kyuubi pra se curar, mas abra esses olhos, dobe! Abra!

E por estar vivo para carregar o peso de tudo aquilo.

oOo

Todas as palavras que eu disse que eu não diria  
Todas as promessas que eu fiz que eu não quebraria  
É a última chamada, última música, última dança  
Porque eu não posso ter você de volta  
Não posso ter uma segunda chance…

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Resposta dos reviews sem email:**

Nancy - Que bom que continua acompanhando e gostando da história... Agradeço pelas palavras gentis e elogios, e espero realmente ser capaz de chegar ao final dos arcos, em Consequência, e ainda não ter cansado o leitor... Sinto muito sobre a paternidade do Hoshi ainda permanecer uma incognita, sei que é bem frustrante, mas ela só vai ser mesmo revelada no arco Consequência... Aguenta só mais um pouquinho... Você também está dividida sobre quem fica com o Naruto?... Acho que tem mais gente a favor do Itachi do que do Sasuke... Então, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... o próximo será um epílogo... Muito obrigada por comentar!

Inu - Sei que estou em divida contigo por causa da The Sacred Line, mas já está sendo revisada pra postar, sim? Obrigada pela paciência e espero que goste da atualização!


	11. Epílogo

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru / Itachi + Naruto  
Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, TimeTravel.

* * *

E se eu apenas juntasse meus pedaços,  
Isso importaria afinal?  
E se eu apenas tentasse não lembrar,  
Isso importaria afinal?  
Todas as chances que passaram por mim,  
Isso importaria se eu desse a elas mais uma tentativa?  
Isso importaria afinal?…

Skillet — Would It Matter?

oOo

Tudo ao seu redor parecia afunilado, as imagens distorcidas, o som que chegava arranhado e metálico, algo em si distorcia todas as sensações que reconhecia, tornando-as desconhecidas. Sua mente lutava para sair daquele túnel que lhe causava tanto mal-estar. A cabeça doía de maneira insana e ao longe podia ouvir uma voz que chamava por seu nome.

Concluiu que se seguisse o som, teria ajuda para sair daquela agonia.

E assim o fez.

Uma imagem borrada lhe esperava adiante daquele túnel que se estreitava à medida que se arrastava dentre as paredes monocromáticas. Totalmente disforme, totalmente irreconhecível, mesmo assim, a voz lhe trazia segurança; não vacilou. Continuou seguindo em frente… sempre em frente.

Pode distinguir uma mão e esta estava estendida para si.

Uma força desconhecida parecia querer puxá-lo de volta para o final do túnel; não permitiu. Forçou as pernas a continuar avançando. Elevou o braço para frente, esforçando-se a ir de encontro aquela mão.

Em meio à dor e a agressão sensorial, a imagem dele veio a sua mente.

Sasuke.

Seu Sasuke…

Tinha que sair dali para encontrá-lo.

Tinha que ficar com ele — perto dele.

Jamais se permitiria abandoná-lo…

Motivado por esses pensamentos, cruzou o espaço que se apertara consideravelmente, exprimindo-se e, esticando os dedos que tocaram os da mão da outra pessoa. Um puxão o trouxe para fora e a luz o ofuscou.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, estava escuro, mas logo tudo ao seu redor começou a ganhar forma distinta: o céu, as estrelas, a copa das árvores e o rosto que o olhava em expectativa.

— Você está com cara de…

Ele ergueu o corpo somente para virar-se de lado e expelir todo conteúdo que estivera em seu estômago.

— …de quem vai vomitar. — a garota completou a fala, expressando seu nojo em seu semblante delicado.

Sentia-se quente, febril e desorientado. A cabeça não doía tanto, mas seu corpo parecia deslocado. Da primeira vez, isso não acontecera. Quando haviam ido para o passado, não se sentira assim. Então, o que aquela reação significava?

— Eu não to bem… — atestou, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão.

— Sério? — Kiseki ironizou. — Se você não falasse, eu nem ia notar.

Hoshi lançou um olhar estreitado para a garota e, se afastando da sujeira que havia feito, ficou sentado, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Eu senti alguma coisa diferente também, Uchiha. — ela confessou, prevendo o que o garoto estaria pensando. — Mas não foi muito. Não sei o que isso significa, mas tenho quase certeza que é consequência do que alteramos no passado.

— Como uma reação às modificações? — Hoshi raciocinou.

— Não, como se nós estivéssemos nos adequando a nova realidade. — corrigiu Kiseki.

Hoshi parou por um momento e organizando os pensamentos, questionou:

— Se estamos nos adequando, quer dizer que nossas lembranças do passado, nosso passado com nossos pais, vão sumir?

Esse era o maior temor de Hoshi: de simplesmente perder tudo o que conhecia de seu passado, de Sasuke, do que haviam feito…

— Não sei. Mas espero que a coisa toda seja boa, porque algo realmente mudou.

Hoshi levantou o rosto e viu o que a Hyuuga queria dizer. Ao seu redor, a floresta se desfazia em borrões.

— Sabe, eu to ficando com medo disso. — Hoshi confessou, tenso.

— Não se esqueça, Uchiha. — a garota pediu, com os olhos perolados determinados, enquanto seu corpo se tornava tão borrado quanto todo o resto.

— Kiseki! — ele gritou, tentando alcançá-la, em vão.

— Não se esqueça! — disse o eco distorcido da voz da garota.

Sentiu um baque em seu corpo e quando deu por si, toda aquela sensação ruim havia sumido. Assustado, notou que estava no corredor do casarão da família Uchiha, o corredor dos quartos, diante da porta entreaberta da suíte principal onde vira o pai pela última vez.

Havia temor em si, ansiedade e confusão, embora as duas primeiras fossem bem mais fortes que a última. Olhou para seu corpo, verificando que usava os trajes rotineiros e não os de ANBU; escutou a casa silenciosa e novamente voltou seu foco para a porta que emanava uma meia-luz pela abertura.

Engoliu em seco e abriu-a um pouco mais, espiando dentro do cômodo.

Seu coração disparou desesperado ao ver Sasuke deitado sozinho na cama espaçosa. Estava exatamente da maneira que o havia deixado. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto os olhos arderam pelo marejado. Parecia que haviam se passado anos que não o via, tamanha era aquela sensação de saudade. Toda a vontade que tinha era de entrar e deitar-se ao lado dele, aconchegar-se nos braços dele, aspirar o cheiro dele, envolver-se no calor dele, sentir a presença acolhedora dele…

Não havia funcionado…

Todo seu esforço de voltar ao passado fora em vão.

Itachi não conseguira salvar Naruto, pois se tivesse conseguido, ele estaria ali, com o seu otousan…

Alguma coisa havia mudado, mas certamente, não fora o que queria.

Tanto trabalho, tanta esperança…

— Ei…

Hoshi se sobressaltou e virou-se rapidamente para trás, dando-se diretamente com outra pessoa.

Com os olhos negros arregalados, ele estancou analisando o desconhecido. Tinham quase a mesma altura, mas os cabelos negros dele exibiam um corte curto, e contrastavam com os olhos azuis tão claros. O estranho usava uma roupa de jounnin e o olhava como se estivesse cansado.

— Você é estranho, já te disse isso hoje? — o rapaz lhe perguntou. — Se não disse, vou repetir: Você _**é**_ estranho. Muito estranho. Por que fica espiando o otousan dormir, aniki?

Não conseguiu responder. O rapaz era mais novo, pouca coisa, mais era, e os traços mais arredondados do rosto lembravam o do…

— Naruto…

— Chichiue está cuidando do Taiyou. — o adolescente bocejou, apontando para uma porta na direção contrária a que vinha. — Eu to quebrado, vou descansar.

Hoshi ficou observando o rapaz seguir o resto do corredor e entrar em um dos quartos do corredor, deixando-o completamente estupefato.

Sua mente estava a ponto de entrar em um grande curto-circuito, mas o pouco que conseguia raciocinar, entrava em contradição com sua esperança já morta.

Dando uma última olhada para o pai dormindo, Hoshi caminhou inseguro na direção da porta a qual aquele outro adolescente lhe apontara. Estava mesmo com medo de que tudo aquilo fossem apenas peças pregadas por sua mente perturbada, mas, quanto abriu a porta do quarto, o ar lhe faltou por segundos.

Naruto.

Ele estava dormindo sobre os braços apoiados sobre a cama, como se tivesse se entregado a exaustão. Ficou tão focado na imagem do loiro que levou outro susto quando uma voz de criança se queixou:

— Pode levá-lo daqui, Nii-san? — Hoshi olhou sobressaltado para o menino recostado na cabeceira de outra cama de solteiro, que ficava posicionada no lado oposto do quarto. — Eu disse que dava conta do Taiyou.

Um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos negros, olhava-o enfezado. O rosto lembrava o de seu otousan, embora os cabelos curtos e repicados — que pareciam ter sido cortados sem cuidado algum — fizessem a diferença. Não daria mais do que doze anos para aquele moleque.

— O que houve? — perguntou, tentando agir de uma maneira natural, já que todos ali compartilhavam disso.

— O Tai teve uma recaída. — explicou o menino, sem muita paciência, em seguida meneando a cabeça para o adulto adormecido. — E esse daí fica preocupado demais.

Hoshi tornou a olhar para outra cama, finalmente tomando noção do outro menininho que estava deitado lá. Esse tinha mais as características de Naruto do que o rapaz no corredor. Os cabelos do menino eram loiros só que bem lisos e ele era herdeiro daqueles olhos azuis iguais aos do jinchuuriki. Diferente do enfezado na outra cama, esse o qual o nome sabia ser Taiyou, aparentava ser tímido.

— Nii-sama. — o loirinho o chamou. — Leva o chichiue pra descansar.

Hoshi se aproximou, cauteloso.

Aniki, nii-san, nii-sama…

Aquilo parecia um pesadelo.

Desconfiado, reparou no rosto de Naruto mais de perto e hesitante tocou-lhe a têmpora. Sentiu a textura da pele bronzeada, passando, em seguida, a ponta dos dedos pelos fios loiros, constatando que era real.

Naruto estava ali, com uma maturidade de uns trinta anos no rosto bonito e no corpo, e melhor... era real!

— Deu tudo certo.

A voz profunda do recém-chegado o fez recolher rapidamente a mão e girar nos calcanhares.

Um sorriso começou a surgir na boca de Hoshi, lentamente ganhando mais dimensão, até tornar-se largo, completamente idêntico ao do loiro adormecido. Nos olhos, o alívio e reconhecimento apoderaram-se e, sem se conter, o rapaz se adiantou até a pessoa.

Itachi recebeu o abraço do adolescente que o agarrou com força, sorrindo discretamente ante a demonstração de carinho. Envolveu-o suavemente com seus braços também, tentando lhe passar segurança.

Ainda teriam muito que conversar e esclarecer, mas, por hora, era somente aquilo que Hoshi precisava.

Alguém que compartilhasse de suas memórias e que lhe confirmasse que tudo dera certo e que não estava sozinho.

E, por hora, era o que Itachi ofereceria a ele.

oOo

**Continua em: Consequência.**

* * *

**Nota1:**

Acabou.

Todas as explicações sobre como, quando e o porquê serão dadas em Consequência.

E sinto por ter ludibriado vocês em relação à morte do Naruto, mas, é aí que mora a emoção...

Agradeço imensamente aos que acompanharam em silêncio; aos que me permitiram, com os comentários, saber de suas opiniões durante o decorrer da fic; e agradeço especialmente a Andie — Andréia Kennen — que revisou a história e a K — Karura Shinigami — que lê os capítulos antes e dá suas opiniões imparciais sobre os acontecimentos dentro da fic.

Até a Consequência.

Blanxe

**Nota2:**

Hanajima, eu não estou conseguindo responder para aquele seu email antigo, se tiver mudando, me envie o novo endereço para que eu possa responder as reviews, ok?


End file.
